Vampiric Love
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Kaiden Shade was only 5 years old when her big sister Melonie was killed and she was transformed into a Vampire. Roy Mustang saved her so now she owes him as a bodyguard and assassin in the military. Then she meets the Elric brothers while on her quest for vengance but will she help them on their journey or will they help her? And why is Edwards blood so tempting? EdxOC
1. Introducing Kaiden Shade

**Ok like I said I'm new here and I decided to work on 2 stories at the same time because I usually have a lot of time on my hands…so lets get down to business shall we? I was inspired to write this because of stories I've read about Vampires :D so…yeah…I'm gonna have a lot of OC's (none of them are me) and the main OC is the vampire and her name is Kaiden (a as in plate) but for short Kai (pronounce it like an I as in Kite) anyways please review ONWARDS TO THE STORY :D oh and I don't own FMA.**

It was about 3 in the morning as I was just called to HQ for some stupid misunderstanding. I walked up the stairs and into the building from which I got many strange looks from people. Why? Well lets see here its 3 o'clock in the damn morning and I'm wearing pajamas, yes, pajamas to work. It was probably worse that I was wearing kitten slippers. Yup, definitely the slippers. I walked up the stairs until I got to the 3rd floor. I kept walking until I came across a door titled: _Colonel Roy Mustang_. When I walked in I automatically heard snickering. I glared at the "crew" and they stopped. Do the words assassin and bodyguard mean nothing to these people? I walked into the private office where Roy Mustang should have been sitting. Oh but no, he was snoozing. The jerk! I walked right up to that paperwork-filled desk and did something that normally subordinates shouldn't do (well maybe Hawkeye would do it). I pulled out a revolver and….clicked it and aimed towards his head. I think he already had this done to him before because his head went straight up from the moment the gun clicked.

"Huh?" he groaned. Apparently he was still half asleep. I raised the and shot right above his head with the satisfaction that he fell out of his chair.

"Well I think you learned your lesson of not sleeping on the job eh, Mustang?" I said evilly.

"Its like you're a miniature Hawkeye," he frowned, cursing under his breath as he got back up in his chair.

"So why did you want me to come here at 3 o'clock in the damn morning for? You know just because I'm…..not human," I whispered the word so that no one could hear me, "doesn't mean I don't get sleep. Now I demand you to tell me what I came for!" I yelled at him. He smirked while taking in my appearance.

"Well it seems we might have found the person who did _that _to you." he made sure to emphasize the word.

"Okay? Spit it out! Where is he?"

"She" he corrected me. She….so it was a she. Who is this she anyways? Wherever and whoever she is I'll find her. I'll kill her for ruining my life! I was only 5.

~Flashback~

"_Hey Kai! Mom's making cookies after dinner you wanna help?" My big sister (by 1 year) Melonie asked. Melonie was my only sibling. She was kind hearted was always there for me._

"_Yeah in a minute but look at this first!" I clapped my hands and put it on an array that created a heart out of silver with 'Kai' on one side and 'Mel' on the other. Then I created a chain and made a necklace. She walked over to where I was standing. I put the necklace around her neck, "Happy 7__th__ Birthday Mel! I know its not that good but I wanted to give you something special!" She smiled down at me._

"_I love it Kai, thank you!" then she hugged me. "Come on are you gonna help me and mom or not?" I smiled as she praised me. I learned alchemy from my father. It was weird though I had black hair and sapphire blue eyes and Mel had blonde hair and green eyes but my moms hair was brown and she had brown eyes and I looked like my dad. Why didn't Mel look like she belonged? I never really wondered about it. Oh well._

"_YAY COOKIES!" I yelled obnoxiously. We both ran up to the house but it was quiet. Too quiet. "where's mom?" I asked. Mel looked horrified. Then I saw what she was looking at there was someone in a black trench coat and a black hat. They were standing right above my parents who were drowning in their own blood. The last thing I heard my mom say was…_

"_Run." So that's what we did we ran. I thought we were safe. I was wrong. The person caught up to us and she killed Mel right in front of my eyes. Mel was stabbed 5 times. She also told me to run, I couldn't._

"_Melly no!" I screamed running towards her. Then the person attacked me and bit me on my neck, "stop it! Stop it!" I cried but they kept biting until everything went black. _

_When I woke up I was in a big house. I grabbed the thing that I thought was a rope around my neck and saw that it was the necklace I made for Mel. I then remembered what happened and started to cry out for my sister. Then a man came in. He had Black hair and black looking eyes. _

"_Where's Melly!" I screamed at him. I tried charging at him but ended up falling from losing too much blood. He picked me up and put me back on the bed._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't save her. But at least you're alive and she would want you to live on. Your parents I'm afraid are gone too but from now on I can be there for you. My name is Roy Mustang. You can call me Roy if you want." then he pulled me into a hug and let me cry on him until I was done._

~End Flashback~

"Hey Kaiden you still in there?" he waved his hand in front of me. I smacked it out of the way. He muttered "harsh" under his breathe.

"So how can I find her?" I asked in a monotone.

"Well we're not so sure that she's the one who did it and that's where you come in. You have to go in disguise and find out if its her." he smirked.

"What disguise are we talking about here?" I asked cautiously.

"Have you ever been too a café?" he asked me. Why would he need to know that…well yeah of course I have.

"Who hasn't?" he smirked again, WHATS WITH ALL THE SMIRKING DAMNIT!

"Your going to be working there. It seems that she's been visiting there a lot lately."

"How do you know its her?" I need proof before I go kill someone.

"They say that she wears a black trench coat a lot and she has the tattoo of a bloody cross on her right arm. I chased after her when I saw what she did to you. I grabbed her coat which ripped easily and there was the tattoo." I smiled at this. I'll finally get my revenge. "however I wouldn't suggest taking that with you" he pointed at my necklace. I hesitated. I was always safe when I had this.

"I'll be sure to hide it." I said positively.

"I wont take failure as an option got it?" someone's uptight.

"Yes sir!" I saluted him.

"Ok then come back in the morning and we can start your mission. I want you here at 7 sharp" (she doesn't understand military hours so he just tells her the time).

"Yes sir!" I walked out of HQ still getting weird looks from people. I had almost forgot that I had my pajamas on. Whenever someone looked at me I glared at them though. I guess I have a mean glare. 4 more hours Mel, just you wait. 4 more hours and I'll be on my way to avenge your death!

**Woot woot! So? What did you think? It gets better I promise! Next chapter'll be when she meets Ed and Al. All you have to do is click that wonderful blue button at the bottom!**

**Kai: Why would they want to do that?**

**Me: Cause they love me**

**Kai: How do you know that ;) **

**Me: Because Im awesome**

**Kai: Or are you?**

**Me: I created you**

**Kai:…..true**

**Me: SEE I DESERVE IT!**

**Kai: OK GUYS CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON OR ILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP HOW DOES THAT SOUND! ^-^**

**Me: Don't overdo it please. They'll be too scared to review now!**

**Kai: Damnit**

**~Review and I'll update so much you wont be able to keep track of what chapter your on :D! but seriously guys please review 3:**


	2. Meeting Edward and Alphonse Elric

**You guys better be thankful for this I had most of it completed and then my laptop was like SCREW YOU and my whole story was erased…stupid Microsoft…well thanks Daninuyasha and Ed' .Kitten for reviewing -sigh- well I don't own FMA so here's the story…**

When I got to my apartment (I don't think I could have a house to call home) I automatically plopped down on my bed and fell asleep. Stupid Mustang. Waking me up at 3 in the morning. But at least I'll finally get my revenge. He'll see. I closed my eyes embracing the warmness.

_I opened my eyes and saw darkness. I was in an old abandoned house. Whose house is this where am I? No. I know where I am. This is my house. Suddenly the scenes of my parents' deaths replayed and I watched them die. I couldn't do anything. Tears started forming in my eyes. No. I cannot cry. I have to be strong. For them. We ran again. Then I watched again as Mel died. If I wasn't so weak back then! Then the scene changed again. Where am I now. Where's Mel when I need her? I miss her so much. Why did only I become a vampire?_

"_You'll find out soon enough." I spun around and came face to face with a blonde girl. Her hair was long and she had Hazel eyes. No it cant be._

"_Mel?" I asked. She smiled. How? She's dead. I should be happy, she's alive. But everything is still so dark. Then Mel disappeared and everything became light again. I was on a path. I was still in my hometown but I was on a different path that lead up to a yellow house that had a __**Rockbell Automail**__ sign on it. Rockbell, that sounds familiar to me. I looked at my surroundings again to see that along this path was a burned down house. Whose house is that? Why is it burned down? Then I saw a boy holding flowers in a graveyard. He set them down and walked over to me. His hair and eyes were an unnatural color. They reminded me of gold._

"_I will see you soon Kai" The way he said Kai shattered my heart. Only Mel called me that. She was so close to me. Is this boy close to me too?_

"_Who are you?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head. Then he started to disappear. "Wait!" I yelled but he was already gone. Who is that boy. I felt my fangs grow._

I sat bolt right up in bed. Then was that just a dream. Is Mel really alive? She was 7 the last time I saw her. Now she would be about 17. Is she actually alive? No matter. If I cant avenge her death I'll avenge my parents. I'll avenge me too. I have to live forever now until I wither. Not to mention I cant use alchemy anymore. I looked at the clock. 6:30am. 30 minutes to get ready. I got up and put on a black mini skirt that had white at the bottom (I got the present from Mustang for Christmas. Colonel Pervert.) I put on a white tank top that had black splotches like a Dalmatian with holed gloves one black one white. And put on some black boots. I combed my long waist length black hair and tied it up in a ponytail. I looked in the mirror and clutched my charm (the necklace)and then at the clock. 6:50am. Good thing I live close to HQ. I ran out the door grabbing my weapon belt and headed down the street and up the steps to HQ. I signed in and headed up to the 3rd floor.

When I came in I saw Breda was eating a hot dog, Havoc was talking to Fuery about his new girlfriend who clearly wasn't interested and Falman and Hawkeye were talking quietly about something that must've been important from the looks on their faces. They all waved at me and I walked into the Colonels private room. He smirked. Probably from what I was wearing.

"On time as always." he smirked. Then frowned. He was probably thinking along the lines _Just like Hawkeye_. She taught me well.

"Shall we get down to business?" I said professionally, unlike me. His smirk deepened. That smirk must be a permanent feature for his face. He then handed me his phone. I gave him a puzzled look and he waved it off. I took the phone cautiously. He mouthed 'Its not gonna blow up ya know' I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hello?" I said not knowing who the hell I was talking to.

"Hello Miss Shade we are glad to hear that you are signing up for the Gatito Café and we will have pleasure in working with you. However I must say we do have a uniform policy that you must follow and we expect you to be here at 8 o'clock."

"Ok see you there" I said in a monotone….what can I say I didn't know if I should be happy or not.

"Fantastic good bye!" he cheered happily…creep. Mustang smirked yet again.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what Gatito means right?" he asked.

"Well it sounds like its from a different language."

"Yes in Creta there are many café's. In the old Cretan language Gatito means kitten (1)." My jaw literally dropped. Kitten Café? They're not gonna make me wear a cat suit are they? I hope not.

"Damn."

I walked down the street as I check the time 7:50...Mustang said that this café was going to be very easy to spot-and he was right. The café looked like it didn't belong there. It was pure snow white and rimmed with gold. Fancy much? I walked in at 8 o'clock exactly and a man whom I'm presuming that was on the phone walked up to me.

"Hello Miss Shade how are you!" Well thanks Captain Obvious nice to know that my enemy who could've known my last name just might had heard you say that but yup same dude.

"Hello, I'm fine so-" before I could finish my sentence he shoved a box in my hand. Uniform. I went to go change and in it was a black maid dress thingy with an apron and there were cat ears…at least its not a cat suit. I took my hair down since a ponytail would probably not look good with cat ears-wait what am I saying? I walked out and was swarmed by the employees and they were saying how cute I looked. No wonder this guy was happy his employees were…all guys.

I was serving tables for about an hour and the lady still hadn't show up and my damn co-workers wouldn't stop flirting with me. Lazy Perverted Cretans. Then something caught my eye it was something silver…something shiny…why do I have to be obsessed with shiny things? _Weapons are shiny, you like weapons!_ I pushed the evil voice out of my head and turned to see what beamed at me. It was a suit of armor. What shocked me was who was sitting across from the armor. It was that boy that was in my dream. Well I guess I did meet him soon. Why is that guy wearing armor anyway? Don't people usually wear armor for battles…and wasn't that like a hundred years ago or so? I must've been staring because the guy waved at me to come over.

"Can I get you something I asked the shorter boy." He was the guy in my dream I'm sure of it. His golden eyes, yes it was him, no one else has ever had that eye color, not that I've met them. He was so beautifu-NO BAD KAI BAD BAD BAD you don't need to be thinking about this kinda stuff remember you're an assassin and bodyguard not some silly little school girl! That's when it hit me. A fresh pound of desire swept through me. I smelled the scent of him. No it wasn't him. It was his blood. My fangs grew. No! I refuse to drink human blood if it's the last thing I do! The armor chuckled. Was I staring?

"Ahem!" First it was Captain Obvious and Now its Captain Oblivious over here. I spoke a little louder than I expected. Good thing the customers were chatting each others ears off so they wouldn't hear me. The boy who was talking very fast that I couldn't understand stopped abruptly and looked up at me with his big golden irises. "can I get you something?" I said again louder.

"Oh um sure…" he picked up his menu and furrowed his brows "I'll just have a small coffee with four spoons of sugar please." he said not really looking at me.

"Okay and you?" I asked the armor man and the boy flinched. I pretended not to notice. Who knows maybe it was personal?

"No ma'am" he said and I walked off and told the guys to make the coffee. I reluctantly went back over to the table because his bloods scent was still pounding into my skull. There was something weird about that armor though. His voice was high pitched like a little boy.

"Here you are" I placed down the coffee and he paid. Then he went right back to his conversation. Must've been a really interesting conversation. I stood there doing nothing. No one called me over or anything. He finally noticed that I was still standing there staring at him like some kinda pedophile. How old is this kid anyways 12?

"Did you need something?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts. Rude much.

"How old are you?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously looking me in the eyes.

"Just curious" I said looking anywhere but him. "You don't have to answer if you don't-"

"15" he cut me off. Dude…I thought he was 12 because of how short he was! I started giggling and he asked, "what's so funny?"

"You're short" I blurted again not being able to stop myself. This time the armor busted out laughing. You could practically tell the little dude was angry. That distracted my blood lust THANK GOD and you could see the rage coming off of him. He stood up and stomped out the door muttering something about a report he had to make in a few hours. I looked at where their table used to be and saw that he hadn't even touched his coffee. Oh well, I shrugged. I wonder if I'll see him again. I want to because he was in my dream but I don't want to because he somehow spiked my blood lust. Why is it only him?

I served tables for a couple of more hours. The woman never showed up. Ok I am at least gonna have to shoot Mustang for this. He is gonna pay! Then as if on cue the café's telephone started ringing. Captain Obvious mouthed the word 'Mustang' to me and motioned for me to come over. I picked up the phone.

"Hello Colonel Lazy Ass Liar." I could practically feel his smirk through the phone. The powers of that damned smirk.

"Are you done working yet?" after he asked Captain Obvious came into the room and yelled through the phone.

"Yes she's done Mr. Mustang!" Loud mouth.

"Ok then there's someone I want you to meet. He's the Fullmetal Alchemist and he's on a search for something dangerous." He's beating around the bush.

"You want me to go on a body guard mission right?" I said getting straight to the point.

"You're always very sharp" he complimented. In the background I heard arguing. That voice sounded familiar. The Fullmetal Alchemist huh? Wasn't he also know as Hero of the People? He sounds important.

"Ok but what about _her_?"

"He grew up in your hometown and he's going to his automail engineer to get his arm fixed."

"How did it break?" I asked curiously, not being nosy or anything.

"….Armstrong"

"Poor guy." I automatically answered. Mustang chuckled.

"Well I want you here ASAP got it?"

"Yes sir!" I hung up the phone and changed into my regular clothes and walked down the street and up HQ's steps and signed in again and walked up the 3 flights of stairs and stopped at the door and heard arguing.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FLEA SO SMALL THAT OTHER FLEAS NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM!"

"Brother stop it!"

No way. I opened the door and there he was. The guy from the café and my dreams. He stopped struggling against the armor that I'm guessing was his brother and stared at me then at the same time me and 'The Fullmetal Alchemist' said while pointing…

"ITS YOU!" Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"You two know each other?"

**CLIFFHANGER cuz I'm awesome like that! Well please R&R yadda yadda yadda I'm too tired to put effort into an authors note ;) sorry but hey I uploaded another chapter so you gotta love me!**

**Kai: They hate you**

**Me: ~Glares~ don't start this**

**Kai: ~Glares back~ why**

**Me: Your glare is scary**

**Kai: I know :D**

**Me: .**

**Kai: Well guy review or I'll slit your throats and drink your blood!**

**Me: Inore her! But a review would be nice ^-^**

**Kai: .**


	3. Going On A Mission

**Hey guys whats up? The floor! Don't understand what I mean? Lol I'm being an emo loner in the basement growing mushrooms because my best friend isn't here with me. Sadface. Oh well onto the next chapter! Lol I just got a text from her (shes reading my stories :D) and she said:**

**InuYashaCrazyFanGirl: Yay! And I don't remember many people so I forget who is Breda?**

**Me: ~Thinks~ _She wont know who it is if I just say the red-haired/orange-haired dude hmm. _The fat dude**

**InuYashaCrazyFanGirl: Ah okay.**

**Me: *I knew it!***

**Lol sorry Breda! Oh and Kaiden if you will ;)**

**Kai: -sigh- why does it always have to be me?**

**Me: Because they love you.**

**Kai: REALLY?**

**Me: Yeah Yeah Yeah get on with it.**

**Kai: FMAnimeFreakFanGirl does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or InuYasha...**

**Me: Uh Kai...wrong Fic**

**Kai: Oh riiiiight FMAnimeFreakFanGirl does not own FMA **

**Me: There ya go! Oh and thank you to Ed' .Kitten for reviewing again and of course InuYashaCrazyFanGirl because I was planning just to keep talking to ***** ****** all this week...she's cool but I'm not telling her name cause idk if she wants me to...anyways onto the story! (wow that was a long authors note)**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

_**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FLEA SO SMALL THAT OTHER FLEAS NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM!"**_

_**"Brother stop it!"**_

_**No way. I opened the door and there he was. The guy from the cafe and my dreams. He stopped struggling against the armor that I'm guessing was his brother and stared at me then at the same time me and 'The Fullmetal Alchemist' said while pointing…**_

_**"ITS YOU!" Mustang raised an eyebrow.**_

_**"You two know each other?**_

"Well this is quite a surprise I didn't expect you to know each other" Mustang said with an amused smirk.

"Well Colonel Smirky, while I was at that stupid kitten cafe I was waiting tables and he just happened to be there!" Fullmetal started laughing at what I think was the fact that I just called the Colonel, Smirky. Then he stopped laughing and glared at his armored brother.

"Kitten Cafe, Al? Really?"

"Well I expected you to know what Gatito meant since you speak a lot of languages, so I just thought you were being nice." his glared strengthened.

"You weren't planning on asking if you could have a kitten were you?" the armor, called Al, shook his head nervously. Wait why is he nervous he's the one in the armor unless...

"Hey Fullmetal." Fullmetal looked at Mustang and noticed that the whole office was staring at him. "Can we please talk in my office. Kaiden your coming too. Alphonse would you like to come?" Alphonse shook his head vigorously.

"Al! You cant abandon me here with this girl and the Colonel Bastard!" Alphonse just ran away. "Why that little..." Fullmetal muttered trailing off saying something along the lines of _cat lover_. Oh no! Me and this guy in a room alone with each other, and Mustang of course, this wont be good! His scent started waving through my nose and mouth and my fangs grew. I was trying to cover them up using a duck face. I probably looked stupid by the looks of what the others were giving me but oh well. Mustang rose an eyebrow at me.

"Kaiden are you okay?" I nodded not answering him. He narrowed his eyes at me. Then his eyes widened a bit realizing why I had a duck face on my lips. "Well lets go." Me and Fullmetal followed him into the office. "Fullmetal." Fullmetal, I wonder what his real name is, looked up at Mustang and then at me.

"Whats the deal Colonel?" he asked completely oblivious to my duck face. Mustang smirked at his obliviousness. _Whats the deal with this kid can he not see the girl is making that...face._

"This is Kaiden Shade and she will be accompanying you with your travels, understand?"

"What? Why she would only get in our way!" I let my duck face fall and glared at him though he didnt seem to be paying attention to me. Mustang nodded at me that basically said 'you can tell him' I know he didnt mean the vampire part but the assassin and bodyguard part.

"Well Major Oblivious!" Mustang smirked holding in a laugh, "I would hope that you know that I'm a highly trained assassin that can murder anyone without anyone knowing and if Colonel Smirky over here wasn't such a bastard I could even help him become Fuhrer! The only reason I'm going with you is to track down someone and kill them." I glared at Fullmetal and he raised an eyebrow at me. Wow. He's not scared by my glare. That's a first even Mustang is afraid of me.

"Hmph well as long as you don't get in our way then that's fine by me." He turned his head away from me obviously furious that I just called him what I did. But his anger made the scent even more powerful which made my fangs grow again (my speech was distracting me from the scent) and I put back on my duck face.

"Well I hear that you're going to your hometown to get your arm fixed. I guess that means you and Kaiden are going with each other there." Fullmetal visibly paled. Is there something bad in this hometown of this that makes him scared? Huh, I wonder what it is.

"Alright I'm going to go find Al, and then I'll get us some train tickets. See ya later!" and with that he left. Mustang cleared his throat and I released my duck face reluctantly.

"You know what I really want you to do right?" I nodded my head he wanted me to be a bodyguard for those two.

"So are you gonna give me any details about these brothers?" he shook his head. Man, I need to know what I'm protecting these guys from.

"No. I will only tell you Fullmetal's name because I don't want you calling him Fullmetal while you're there otherwise the people that he lives with wont let you into their house if they knew you were with the military. They don't appreciate us very much and they didnt even like him joining. He joined the military when he was twelve as you probably already heard and he can take care of himself. His name is Edward Elric and I hope you guys will get along. Besides," he smirked. Oh god, "he's got the same short temper as you so you might as well get along." I pulled out one of my knives that Hughes gave me for a birthday gift and threw it past his head. He didnt even flinch. I guess that would be Hawkeye's fault.

"I'm only doing this because I owe you." I said in a dangerous voice.

"I know" he smirked.

"Well Colonel Smirky I best be off to find the shrimp. I'll call you when I get there."

"Alright, you're dismissed." I saluted and walked out. Where could those boys be? Maybe at the train station? Well there's only one way to find out.

"Hey Miss Shade?" Fuery, one of the more quiet officers.

"What is it Fue-Kain? And please call me Kaiden and no Jean I'm not flirting with him I'm practicing." Havoc was smirking but he lost it. I had to practice not calling them by their last names. Fuery nodded his head understanding.

"Kaiden, will you be leaving HQ for awhile?"

"Yes..." I stopped myself from telling him what mission I was going on. These guys didn't know I was actually in the military or any of my secrets.

"Okay well when are you coming back?" Why?

"I'm not sure but I will call HQ when I am back and I think I might be gone for a long while." he frowned. He was always my favorite. So quiet and nice. Then he smiled, probably because I said I would call when I would be back. He sighed.

"The office is so boring when neither of you two are around." Havoc said. I smiled at that.

"Well I'll see you guys when I get back!" they all nodded and waved me good bye. Now off to the train station. I wonder where their hometown is. I just hope I can sustain my blood lust for Edwards...blood. Why is it only him though?

**Muhahaha! I ended it! But not to fear my fellow readers! (yes I noticed that there is a viewers column and some of you are not reviewing! At least review as a guest?) Lol this writer thing wanted to correct my evil laugh to Muhammad...isn't that a person he sounds familiar-anyways I wanted to end this chapter because well...I name my chapters and I like cliffhangers. I will be updating again today because I think it would be awesome for Kaiden to find out what the Elric brothers did on her own. So yeah. And going to Risembool...I'm on a role! Most people update once a week...sadface...but not me! Well see you next chapter.**

**Kai: why did you stop it now?**

**Me: because I like cliffhangers.**

**Kai: why? **

**Me: because they build up suspense!**

**Kai: so?**

**Me: so what?**

**Kai: I'm still a rock star! I got my rock moves, so so what!**

**Me: …**

**Kai: I like that song...**

**Me: me too**

**XD Review and you'll save a stray baby kitten that Alphonse will get to keep! Why? Because Kaiden has a knack for cute things and the cutest puppy face ;)**

**Kai: I hate you.**


	4. On The Train

**Hi there! Oh hey and I just noticed something. It corrected my reviewers name...I think...damn Office Suite X Writer e.e its Ed' .Kitten not Ed's. Kitten O.o anyways here's a new chapter! This is gonna be the train ride or just the whole Risembool thing (I hope that's how you spell it). And I doubt I would have reviewers for my story I just posted because it takes 30 minutes to get there and right after I posted it I started writing XD**

**Kai: FMAnimeFreakFanGirl does not own FMA.**

**Me: good job I didnt even have to tell you!**

**Kai: I was saying that because of what you said about me and puppy dog eyes. ~glares~**

**Me: uh-oh, well gotta run!**

**Kai: ~pulls out a knife~ come back here!**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

"_**Well I'll see you guys when I get back!" they all nodded and waved me good bye. Now off to the train station. I wonder where their hometown is. I just hope I can sustain my blood lust for Edwards...blood. Why is it only him though?**_

Ok yes, I have been to the train station before but this is ridiculous! I swear I was supposed to take a right...what am I saying I got to find them before they leave! _Hey idiot _my inner voice was saying to me. Great, ever since I changed that voice annoys me constantly...then again it usually does help me but it doesn't have to be mean about it! _I heard that and hello? Aren't you an assassin? Just climb the buildings! _Oh yeah..._and I thought I was the blonde_ What? _Nothing!_ Great I'm talking to myself-wait a blonde? What the hell...just forget about it.

I climbed up a building and started looking around. There! I found Edward but where's Alphonse?

"Hey Kaiden?" I looked down to find Alphonse looking up at me. I would say he looked confused but he's wearing an armor and I don't know what his face looks like but I'd be pretty confused if I found a fifteen year old girl on a roof that doesn't have stairs or a ladder inside.

"Uh. I was looking for Edward and...you." he tilted his head.

"How did you get up there? Do you need help getting down?" Shouldn't he know-oh yeah he wasn't there. I wonder if Edward wouldn't mind that I told him would he?

"Um well you see-"

"What the hell are you doing Kaiden?"

"Huh?" I looked down to see Edward running over next to a confused Alphonse. He looked like he was talking about something serious. At first Alphonse looked taken aback but then he nodded his head. Is it safe to say Edward told him my secret? _Yes it is_. Okay you're usually right so I'll go along with it. Now how should I get down. I saw one of those pole things that hold flags. I jumped on it and spun around hopped on a window sill and then hopped down and broke my fall with a somersault.

"Well that's a way to do it." Alphonse said scratching the back of his head. Edward looked at him weird and shook his head smiling. Well isn't that familiar?

"Ok I've got our train tickets lets go. Oh and hey Kaiden did Mustang tell you anything about you know..." He was so nervous he looked like he was gonna pee himself.

"No" he sighed in relief. Is his past that bad?

"Well lets go then!" He forced a laugh. We walked for a while until I saw the path I was on. He took a left.

"What!" I yelled in frustration. Edward cocked a confused brow. "Stupid Smirky Bastard gave me the wrong directions..." I grumbled. Its not like I don't like Mustang he did save me and all but he can still be a bastard at times. We kept walking for another half hour. Why is the train station so far away from HQ? Who knows what if there was an officer getting killed by a serial killer and couldn't make it in time? What a bunch of baloney!

"Uh Kaiden?" hm? I looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" what? Then my eyes widened. I must've had my thinking face on...

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine" I smiled. He shrugged and we finally reached the station. I'm going to shoot Mustang for giving me the wrong directions...unless he was just trying to put me in a situation to help me learn something. I'll ask him when we get back..._if you get back_... whoa hey Miss Pessimistic stop that! So negative, its not like we're going to run into trouble along the way right? _Then why would he assign you as a bodyguard to them?_ Good point...

"Well this is it." he sighed.

"Hey Edward. Why are we going to your home again?" He twitched when I said home...are we not going to his house or what?

"Um I need to get my automail tuned up..." his face started turning pale again.

"You have automail? You don't mind if I see it do you?" he returned to his normal sun-kissed tan-AH what am I saying? BAD KAI BAD KAI!

"Um...sure?" Then the trains whistle blew. "I'll show you when we get on okay?" I nodded and we got on the train and into a compartment with not that many people thanks to Edward who sat next to Alphonse. I'm guessing he didn't want me to be squished. Poor Alphonse. I started rummaging with my weapon belt to make sure I had all my weapons with me. Who knows what we're fighting against if this kid in armor, which is very heavy so he must be very strong, cant beat them. I let my eyes wander up to Alphonse who was watching me. I looked back down quickly. Lets see rope wire, shurikens, ninja stars, a few daggers, hook-shot (1), and Hughes' knives-

"Whoa hey you got the same knives that Hughes uses!" I looked up to see Alphonse fascinated.

"Yup, Hughes got me them for my birthday!" which made Edward give me a strange look. Well I guess normal 15 year olds don't get knives. I wonder what he gets for his birthday...when is his birthday anyways...wait a minute! These guys know Hughes! _Way to be slow on the uptake_. Oh shut up.

"How do you guys meet Hughes anyway?" Alphonse looked like he was about to say something but Edward opened his big mouth instead.

"He's a friend of Mustangs who never stops shoving photos in our faces, how else would we know him?" what a smart ass. I rolled my eyes.

"Right so anyway can I see your automail!" I looked at him with stars in my eyes. He rolled his eyes and took his red jacket off. Then his black jacket off. His whole right arm was... SHINY! "Awesome!" I yelled that awarded us with many strange looks from other people. Edward and Alphonse sweat-dropped. "Its so shiny!" again the sweat-drops. Then he pulled up his left pant-leg. Ohmigod shininess! I gasped.

"Great another gear-head is in the family" he rolled his eyes. My eye twitched. Family. I wonder what his family is like. Why would they agree with him to joining the military. That got me curious. _Curiosity killed the cat_. I growled. _Just saying!_ I wonder what Alphonse looks like. Does he look like Edward? Why does he always wear-

"Hey Alphonse?" he looked at me. "Why do you wear that suit of armor?" suddenly Edward's eyes flashed sadness but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"It's for his alchemy training he's not allowed to take it off!" that excuse was so obvious it was pathetic. I sweat-dropped. But there must be a secret he doesn't like to talk about then I wont pester him about it. I heard a forced yawn. Edward lay against the window but since Alphonse was so big he had to be in a crooked kind of fetal position.

The ride was boring so far and its been like 3 hours of boredom. Me and Alphonse spoke a little about cats. He loves cats. Like, a lot. He says that he can't have one though because he travels a lot. Poor kid. How old is this guy anyway he's pretty big and bulky considering the armor. Then I heard a yawn and saw Edward wake up. He opened his bleary golden irises. I wonder why no girls fall for him he is hot-bad kai! bad kai! Bad fangs! No don't grow!

"I have to use the bathroom." I got up and walked off. I could hear Edward and Alphonse's conversation, thanks to my vampire senses.

"That was weird" Edward said.

"Maybe she just really had to go." Alphonse shrugged. I opened the compartments bathroom door and closed the door. It opened back up. No one was there. I closed it again. It opened again. Close. Open. Close. Open. _SLAM_...Open.

"GAH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS DOOR!" that earned me a lot of strange looks. Then I heard laughter. It was Ed. Edward! Not Ed, Edward! He walked over to me still giggling and clapped his hands-wait doesn't he need a circle? He put his hands on the door and closed it. It didn't open. I whispered a 'thanks' and he whispered back 'no problem' I heard his footsteps go away. I looked in the mirror. I grabbed a comb from my weapon belt and started to comb my hair. You know people could probably mistake me as Mustangs daughter. His eyes are darker but my eyes are pretty dark. I pulled my charm out from under my shirt. I forgot to untuck it from my shirt. Oh well. I flushed the toilet so I wouldn't get any strange looks, not that I haven't achieved that already. I opened the door carefully and closed it. It didn't open. He really did fix it. But he didn't even use a circle.

"Brother maybe she is related to the Colonel she does kinda look like him." it was Alphonse.

"That's not really any of our business and she doesn't really have a permanent smirk on her face like that bastard does. I think that's just a permanent feature about him." I smiled. So I wasn't the only one?

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that?" I said smiling. Edward's jaw dropped and Alphonse gasped.

"I'm sorry I-" I cut him off by putting my hand up.

"It's ok it's only natural for someone to be curious. I was curious about you guys too so don't sweat it! However, you know what they say curiosity killed the cat" I glared at him and said that in a dangerous voice. _That's my line!_ The voice said. I smirked and realized Alphonse was shaking. I laughed. Not just a giggle but a laugh. I haven't laughed like this in a while it feels nice. "I'm just kidding Alphonse!" he gave a silent 'oh'. Poor kid. He likes cats too much. Edward just stared at me in disbelief. Then something shiny caught his eye. My charm.

"Whats that?" he said pointing to my necklace.

"A necklace" I smirked. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well no shit. I meant that it wasn't there before."

"It was tucked away." he gave a silent 'oh'. I was about to say my past behind it but then that voice came up again. _Don't tell them...yet_. Yet? Like later then? _Yeah_. Ok. Then the train whistle sounded saying that we were here. "Finally!"

"We're not there yet this is just a stop." he smirked. My jaw dropped.

"What?" he stood up.

"Let's go kill some time." this is bull! It's been what? 5 hours?

"Ok brother!" Alphonse chirped.

"How old are you Alphonse?" I raised my hand to my mouth. How rude! I'm so nosy-

"Fourteen" he answered. Oh. WOW. I thought he just had a vocal chord problem. I saw Edward freeze. Wait. Edward is the older brother? Oh that's rich. I smirked. He hesitantly looked over and saw my smirk.

"Lets go!" he yelled and ran down the street not giving me time to call him short. Darn. Alphonse laughed and we ran after him. I can't wait until we get to...well wherever were going! They never told me what town. Oh well. I could tell this was going to be fun. I smiled. I haven't had fun in 10 years.

**OMG IM FINALLY DONE! I'm sorry this took way longer than I expected...I got distracted...like really. This is what happened: it was around lunchtime and I made some Clam Chowder...it was ok but some of it was-anyway I came down and started typing but the stupid TV got my attention so yeah. I turned off the TV (which I shoulda done in the first place!)and got to working and then my little sister came down RIGHT WHEN I WAS FOCUSED and said 'dinner time!' and I was like your joking? So I ate meatloaf and came back down and got focused again and then she came down again saying 'mom wants you to wash dishes' e.e oh and don't forget the eating breaks! The first time when I was getting a box of rice down I opened the cabinet and got the box I was attacked by an empty spaghetti box. Then I went to get a small plate to cover the bowl with and the freaking coffee grains attacked me! Like I didn't even touch the plate and it attacked me! Then at dinner I was going to get some tea to drink and butter attacked me. Like really? Can I get something to drink or eat without getting attacked? Oh and then when I was ready to post my router got unplugged...like dude what the hell?**

**Kai: today's not your day**

**Me: ikr**

**Kai: you just had to take it out on me didnt you?**

**Me: huh? ~remembers door scene~ oh right. Yeah.**

**Kai: e.e**

**Me: Well review and that kitty will be Al's!**

**Al: really ya mean it!**

**Kai: I hate you.**


	5. Who Are The Rockbells To Kai?

**I forgot to add the thing for the 1) If you guys have ever played Zelda you know what I'm talking about :D You know you love me! ;) oh! I forgot to put this on this fic too. If you review I will write a any fic of your choice! Like a different story! So you decide that on your own. Well onto the story! Oh and did I mention something dreadful happened? I haven't drank any tea for 2 whole days! That sucked until my mom FINALLY made some. I love you mom! Lol. And I'm going to have mixtures of both anime's in this story. It's gonna be based on brotherhood but Al's hair is gonna be brown like in FMA and Ed's birthday is gonna be with Elysia's ;) **

**Kai, Ed, Envy, and Al: FMAnimeFreakFanGirl does not own FMA.**

**Me: Thanks guys I appreciate it e.e and when did Envy get here?**

**Envy: ~evil grin~**

**Me: forget I asked onto the story!**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

"_**Lets go!" he yelled and ran down the street not giving me time to call him short. Darn. Alphonse laughed and we ran after him. I can't wait until we get to...well wherever were going! They never told me what town. Oh well. I could tell this was going to be fun. I smiled. I haven't had fun in 10 years.**_

We caught up to Edward and saw that he stopped in front of a restaurant. A fancy restaurant. How in the hell can people eat here its so expensive! I saw Edwards eyes light up.

"Uh Edward do you see how much this stuff costs?" he looked at me and shrugged and walked in. I followed. A waiter came to our table. Edward ordered 3 whole steak plates! There's no way he can eat all of that! I ordered a drink I wasn't that hungry. Edward ordered something for me though I don't know what it was. Alphonse didn't order anything. I stared at him. He noticed.

"Whats wrong?" he asked nervously.

"You're not hungry?" again, Edward flinched. Why does he have a problem with Alphonse eating.

"Uh no." he said nervously and I eyed him with suspicion but shrugged it off. It wasn't any of my business. Even though curiosity got to me-and dont you even say it. _Damn_. I smiled to myself. Haha! I beat ya to it!

"What are you so chipper about?" Edward asked me with a risen eyebrow. I smiled and sipped my drink. He gave me a scared look. I smiled wider creeping him out. What did he order me to drink anyway. What is this stuff? "Kaiden are you okay?" he asked creeped out.

"What is this stuff?"

"Its coffee ma'am" the waiter told us. Oh no. I get really stupid when I get coffee. I frowned. "is that a problem?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to have a lot of caffeine" I looked at Edward and he looked at me curiously. I hadn't realized we've been here for half an hour already and Edward was done with his steaks. He payed the waiter and we got back on the train and into our normal compartments. _Oh god now you're gonna be all hyper_. My inner voice said. I smiled wide. I gasped. The brothers looked at me preparing for something disastrous.

"Alphonse!" I yelled and he jumped in panic and let out a horrified 'what!' I smiled. "I never knew you were so shiny!" I walked up to him and sat on his lap rubbing his armor. Edward and Alphonse sweat-dropped. "I wonder how shiny my weapons would be if I just took some of it."

"No don't do that!" Alphonse yelled in horror. I smiled at him. Not evilly, just smiled.

"Don't worry silly I'm not in my blacksmith shop so I cant do anything!" That just made him tilt his head.

"You have a blacksmith shop?"

"Yeah, of course how else would I get my tools besides presents?" then I gasped again. They sweat-dropped.

"What now?"

"Elysia's birthday is next week! How long are we gonna be at your house!" Edward ignored the house comment and sighed.

"Yeah I'm sure we'll make it. She usually gets it done quick if I give her extra money for a rush order." I jumped up and spun around and shouted 'yay!' getting a lot of strange looks.

"What are you looking at!" I yelled glaring at them. They all looked away from my mean glare. Alphonse rescued them by grabbing me and dragged me to the other seat.

"Calm down Kaiden!" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he melted under my look. "I know but they just thought...um...I think you need a nap! That way you wont be tired when we get there and you can have a lot more fun!" he said cheerfully. I closed my eyes ready to clonk out and the last thing I heard was Edward.

"Well that must've took the energy out of her. Well Al I'm going to sleep too to kill time. You okay with that?" and then I was out like a light.

_CHOOOOOO_

I sat up to the screeching noise of the train. I jumped up to see what it was and hit my head on the rack causing the suit cases to crash and fall on us.

"Ow...what the hell?" Alphonse giggled.

"Whoops sorry. Well look on the bright side now you wont have any trouble getting your suit case!"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" he sat up ready to charge but I was too fast for him and I grabbed my suit case and ran off the train. I waited outside and they got off the train and when they did Edward looked flushed. Alphonse probably said something since he was laughing.

"Ok lets go..." Edward muttered reluctantly leaving the train station muttering something about _evil wrenches_. We walked until we came across a path and started to go up the path. Wait! This place was in my dream! I saw the burned down house and the graveyard. Neither of the two noticed anything weird about that house and they didn't even look at the graveyard. We finally came across the yellow house with the _**Rockbell Automail**_ sign. A dog with an automail leg started barking at us. An old lady who was REALLY short came out. She had her gray hair tied in a bun. "Hey Granny Pinako, how have you been lately?" she smoked her pipe and blew in his face. He waved his hand in his face and Pinako laughed. Why did he come to his granny's house unless..._he doesn't have any parents_...well no shit ya don't say? Then I heard something swift coming. I gasped. What if its a weapon! I pulled out a dagger and blocked the weapon from hitting Edward with lightning speed. The weapon fell to the ground and it was...a wrench? I looked up at the attacker whose jaw dropped. Then my jaw dropped. She looked almost like Mel! Except she had blue eyes and not hazel.

"Uh." Pinako sat there dumbfounded looking at me, then the wrench, then to me again. I hope I didn't give my position away. I picked up the wrench and turned around to look at Edward whose jaw was also dropped. I held the wrench up in confusion. "a wrench." I said simply. He nodded his head and I looked up at the girl who looked like Mel.

"EDWARD!" she yelled. She has a BIG mouth. I closed my ears. Edward was shuffling his feet nervously. Is this who he was afraid of?

"Ahem." Pinako cleared her throat. I looked at her. "Who are you?" Uh-oh! Think! Think! Think! _Lie_. Okay!

"I'm a sparring partner of the Elric's I'm sorry I thought someone was trying to kill Edward."

"Are you in the military?" she asked suspiciously. I shook my head.

"No I just help him practice fighting."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"Where are your parents" Shit. I swallowed nervously and cleared my throat. I couldn't lie on this one. It would just feel wrong.

"Dead"

"How?" this lady's desperate!

"What is this an interrogation?" I asked. I sighed. "They were murdered." Edward looked at me. He had a poker face on. I guess he didn't know how to react towards it. Some people don't like pity I guess. Pinako frowned.

"Why?" she asked. Her throat was a bit more hoarse now. I frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know I was only five when it happened." I frowned deeper remembering Mel. I looked up at the Rockbell girl. Why does she look so much like Mel? Pinako frowned. Then she smiled.

"Okay come on in." I smiled. We all walked into the house. The Rockbell girl came downstairs and saw me and frowned. She looked so much like Mel. This is gonna drive me insane. "I'm going to go make some dinner." we nodded. "Oh I haven't introduced myself. My name is Pinako Rockbell. What's your name?" she said holding a plate, I'm guessing she was going to cover the pot.

"Kaiden Shade" _Shatter._ I looked up to see her staring at me with wide eyes. I frowned. "Is something the matter?" she snapped out of her horrific daze.

"Miss Shade can we talk about something?" she looked at the others. "In private if you please." they all nodded and left to go outside. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen with her. I gave her a questioning look. "Is your father's name Arden Shade" I gasped. How did she know my father's name? I nodded my head cautiously. She cursed under her breath and found the floor very interesting.

"Um." she looked up at me, "how do you know my dad?" she sighed. "Before Winry's parents were married my son and Sarah, Winry's mother were good friends. The boys' father, Van Hohenheim had an alchemy partner, that was your father. Well your father happened to fall in love with Sarah and had a baby with her. The baby had blonde hair and hazel eyes unlike her mother or fathers." my eyes widened.

"You mean Mel?" she cocked an eyebrow. "Her name was Melonie..." Pinako nodded. I frowned. No wonder she had hazel eyes. But how did she get them if Sarah didn't have them? So I'm related to Winry by marriage with my mother? Wow. I started laughing which made Pinako confused. "That must mean that Winry's my long lost sister." she laughed.

"What happened to her?" I frowned and mouthed 'Mel?' she nodded and I hung my head. Tears forming in my eyes again. No I have to be strong for her. "I see." she patted me on the back (she was on a stool) and hugged me. "I'm sorry." I wiped my eyes and hugged her back. "Well I have to fix dinner now. I'll get Winry to tune up Edwards automail." then she stepped out the front door and yelled. "WINRY! ED! AUTOMAIL NOW!" I laughed.

"Hey Pinako?" I was scared to ask but I wanted to know...

"You can call me grandma or granny if you want" I smiled. I finally found some of my family.

"Um...what happened to Winry's parents..." she frowned.

"They died helping Ishbalens in the war. They were doctors." I see...how sad.

"So they died doing what they loved while protecting others" I smiled. I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around and saw Winry. She had tears in her eyes. "Uh...I"

"Why did you tell her! Only people like family are supposed to know that!" She yelled at me.

"Winry she-" Winry cut her off by running upstairs. I frowned and tried to explain to Edward but he just ignored me and walked inside. Great. I guess you were right Curiosity Killed the Cat. _Told ya..._Well you've been pretty quiet lately!

"I'm sorry. I should go...I guess I'll just-" I started to walk out but Pinako grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"Go tell her. She always wanted a sister after all." I smiled and went inside and ran up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Winry...I need to talk to you." I hope she lets me in. I didn't mean to intrude. She opened the door. You could tell she was crying her eyes were blood shot. She beckoned me to come in. "Ok look I know you're probably angry at granny but...I am your family."

"What are you talking about! I've never seen you in my life!" I frowned.

"My father...he well...he had a baby girl with your mother...and then after they didn't like each other anymore my dad took the baby with him. Two years later he met another woman he loved and got married. Then he had me. That baby girl was my sister. So basically...I'm your long lost sister and so was Melonie..." she looked at me in disbelief then furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean was?"

"She's...dead." I heard Winry gasp. "When me and Mel were little, I was five and she was seven, we came home one day and found our mother and father dying and there was blood everywhere" my eyes started watering. "they told us to run. So we ran and the woman caught up to us and she killed my sister...and then she hurt me and I was barely alive and she left." I couldn't take it anymore holding in all the sadness and I cried. I felt Winry hug me.

"I'm sorry for not understanding." and she hugged me until all my tears were gone. I looked up at her and she smiled. "How old are you?" I smiled back.

"Fifteen." her smile widened and she hugged me again.

"Yay I have my own little sister!" then we heard a yell from downstairs.

"Girls its time for dinner!" wow was I crying that long? We looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey Winry?" she looked at me, "You look like her." she smiled knowing I was talking about, "Except she had hazel eyes." she nodded. We both made sure that we didn't look like we've been crying our eyes out and put smiles on our faces before heading downstairs.

"STEW!" I yelled. I love stew. Edward and Alphonse laughed.

"Ed after dinner we need to measure your limbs to make sure that you might have grown... or shrunk..." she smirked. Edward had anger waves off of him. Then I caught his scent my fangs grew a little but not enough for anyone to notice that is. Edward mumbled a 'whatever' and ate his stew. After we were all done eating we all went to bed. Edward and Alphonse in the guest room and me and Winry slept together in the same bed. And granny slept in her own room.

_Everything was dark again. Not this dream again! I hate this dream. I hate being useless. Why did I have to be so weak back then?_

"_This is not the same dream." I turned around and saw Melonie. _

"_Mel?" I reached out for her but then her eyes turned blue and she looked like Winry._

"_Are you trying to replace me?" she asked with tears in her eyes._

"_No Mel I would never do that! You will always be my sister no matter if you're dead or alive I'll always love you!" I said tears welling up in my eyes. She smiled sadly. _

"_I wish I was there for you. I should've protected you. But I couldn't and now you are alive forever." I started crying. _

"_It only means I'll get to love you forever. And I wont give into my blood lust I will never drink from another human!" she frowned._

"_I'm sorry Kai but you will have to someday but don't worry you wont turn them into a vampire. There are three types of vampires. There are Raynes, Sybils, and Umonas. Raynes are vampires that were born as a vampire and if they were to bite someone their prey would become a vampire, Sybils are vampires that were once human. They can't turn their prey into vampires, and nothing bad happens to their prey, and Umonas are the most common. They were turned into vampires just like Sybils but they have no control over their blood lust and when they bite their prey gets extremely sick if they don't die by too much blood loss."_

"_Mel. How do you know all of this?" she just smiled and waved._

"_You are a Sybil and maybe you can find someone to accept you in drinking their blood. I love you Kai. Just remember your restraint doesn't last forever. I'll see you later." _

I opened my eyes. A dream. But is what she said true? The only person I have blood lust for is Edward though and he would probably see me as a freak if he knew. I glanced at the clock, it was 7. I got up and started walking around the house in my black kitten slippers. Then I saw a phone. A phone. OH SHIT! I forgot to call Mustang! But if they hear me talking to him they'll know I'm in the military! What to do, what to do! _What about a payphone? _Yes! That what I'll do! I hope Edward doesn't mind if I borrow some money. I saw his red coat and pulled out some change. I got a pen and paper and wrote a note:

_Dear Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and Granny,_

_I went out into town to get some fresh air and don't worry I'll be back shortly I don't know what time you wake up or when your service starts or whatever but just in case you do wake up I wrote this note around seven oh and Edward I hope you don't mind but I borrowed some change our of your coat. You need to keep a better eye on your coat or who knows what could get stolen. Oh and I know you guys forgot about Edward's automail last night but I can understand since everyone has has a long day. Good luck with your tune-up Edward!_

_Your friend, _

_Kai_

I hesitantly put Kai down. I don't know I was just in a good mood today. And with that I put on a white miniskirt that I got from Havoc (another pervert) for Christmas. Then I put on a white spaghetti strap tank top and some white tennis shoes. I braided my hair like Edward's usual except it was longer. I closed the door quietly so no one would hear me. I walked down the path that took forever to get to the end. I went into town, it was pretty small, not what I'm used to. I found a payphone I saw my father use when I was little. I plugged the number in and heard the receptionist.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Can you send me through to Colonel Roy Mustang?

"Sure, your pass code please?"

4303561 Salt Peter, Iron, Sugar, Uranium."

"Thank you Miss Shade please hold on for a moment" I heard ringing and then it stopped.

"Hello?" Mustang.

"Hey Colonel I just wanted to say that I'm safe sorry I got...distracted." he was quiet for a minute... "Colonel?"

"Kaiden do you even know how worried I was! I thought maybe you were kidnapped! You coulda been dead! Everyone was worried sick about you and all you can say is that you got distracted? You should of seen the look on everyone's faces they were..." I tapped my foot waiting for him to shut up but he just kept talking and talking. Did this guy ever shut up? Hmm. He kept talking so I blew into the phone to make him shut up. "Ow what the hell Kaiden what did you do that for?"

"To shut you up. You know better than to think I was dead anyways I think we'll be here for about a week and then we're coming to Central to visit Elysia for her birthday. So if you have any leads for what these brothers are looking for I suggest you find one within the week."

"So you haven't found out anything about them yet?" Crap.

"Uhm well I know that they don't live with their parents..." I could practically feel his smirk through the phone. "Uh just gimme a week and I'll find out!" he chuckled.

"Okay you need to get to know them better if you're going to be journeying with them. While you're away I'll be keeping an eye on _her_ and find out if she has a pattern in coming to the cafe and I'll tell Mr. Roberts that you're on a sick leave."

"Okay I'll talk to you later." the phone beeped to show that he hung up. Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would...maybe I should kill some time. But it doesn't look like there's anything exciting around here. _Graveyard_. Well you have certainly been quiet today. I wonder why she's been so quiet. I waited another few minutes for another answer or comeback but nothing came. Well, I guess it's the graveyard I go!

**What's gonna happen at the graveyard? Oh and Gatito actually means Kitten in spanish...I don't know if I said that or not. Well this was the longest chapter so far! Like whoa. 3.7k words...minus the authors note...but what's going to happen at the graveyard? We can only find out! Next time on Vampiric Love! Lol sorry had to do a Tv show thing. Lol. Review please! I personally thought it was good...**


	6. The Mysterious Key & The Return Of 'Her'

**Hey guys! S'up? Haha I have way too much time on my hands...my kitteh is playing with a N64 controller...weirdo. Well you know the usual I don't own FMA so yeah. Sorry no arguments...yet. Oh and for some reasons (future reasons?) I keep thinking that Edward and Kaiden's theme song will soon be 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift' and then Melonie and Kaiden's song is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City not in like that kinda love but sisterly love ;) Review if you want more theme songs! And don't worry I haven't forgotten about the kitten!**

I walked down the path in my dreams. Before I came here I bought some flowers with the extra change. My mother and father died here so they would have gravestones here right? I walked into the graveyard and started reading gravestones until I came across a 'Trisha Elric' grave. This must be their mother...she never married Hohenheim did she? Is he dead? I walked and walked but there were no Hohenheim. Maybe their father isn't dead. I then saw my parents graves. 'Arden Shade' and 'Amy Shade' good thing both their names start with an A, otherwise they wouldn't be buried beside each other. Why did Mel want me to come here? Then something shiny flashed. Good thing I like shiny things or I wouldn't have seen it. I picked it up...it was a key. I examined the key it had 'KAMAS' on it. I wonder what that means...well my inner voice was quiet so I guess I'll figure it out by myself. I put down the tiger lilies and left.

I saw the burnt down house. Curiosity kicked in. Crap. I walked over to the house. There was a tree by the house that had a swing set on it. This looks like little kids used to live here. I walked along the house. Everything was burnt. There wasn't anything that wasn't burnt. Who coulda done this? I should probably get back. I walked down the path and finally got to the house. I turned the knob. Locked. Fuck! I sat on the porch. When did they get up and lock the door? I pulled the key out again. I wonder if anyone's home or if they're sleeping. Then I saw a book labeled: 'The Basics of Alchemy'. I miss alchemy. It wouldn't hurt just to read would it? So I read the book.

By the time I read the whole book it looked around lunchtime...I've been out of the house for at least 5 hours. Where are they?

"Kaiden is that you?" I looked up to find the whole lot of them carrying groceries. I stood up and stretched.

"Hey guys took you long enough." Edward looked at the book I was reading and raised an eyebrow. "Oh when I was little I used to use alchemy...until that day of course..." I pulled off my charm and showed them. "I transmuted this on my big sisters birthday...then when we went to the house..." I trailed off not wanting to remember anymore.

"Oh..." Edward said. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Here let me help you with those!" I took some bags off of Winry and granny's hands and she opened the door.

"Kaiden exactly how long were you outside?"

"Well lets see...I got up at seven and then got dressed and called one of my friends from where I live now...then I bought some flowers with the extra change I had and visited my parents' graves. Then I came here and read the book." I didn't want to tell them I was snooping around the burned house. It could've been private property.

"So you were out her for about five hours?" well I do get easily distracted...

"It's alright I easily get distracted so it's no problem."

"Then why didn't you just climb-I mean why didn't you just go to town and look for us?" I noticed his slip-up with the climbing into the house.

"I got interested in the book to kill time." he smiled for the fact I just said 'to kill time'. "Hey Edward can I talk to you...in private." I knew this could be dangerous with the blood lust control that Mel was talking about but I just had to find out about them! He nodded and set the bags he was holding in the kitchen. We went down a hill and sat under a tree for shade from the heat. Haha Shade.

"Is this about my past?" Sharp kid, he is. I nodded and he sighed. "I don't like to talk about it." I nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry but I am gonna be traveling with you for now on until I find...them." he knew I meant the person I was killing. Too bad I can't tell him I'm actually his bodyguard but he might not take it too well that Colonel Smirky sent a girl to him for a bodyguard. He sighed.

"It all started when our father, Hohenheim walked out on our mother. We were around nine and ten, then. A few months later our mom was getting sick. It must've been some disease or something but not having our father there made it worse. She passed away and we basically had no family left. So we...we were going to try and do Human Transmutation." I gasped. Human Transmutation was a taboo and they survived it when they were that young? Amazing. "So then we met our teacher when there was a flood. She saved the village by making a huge wall so we went to train with her. When we got back we didn't tell Winry or granny Pinako that we were back. So then we...we did it and I lost my leg and my brother lost...his entire body. I bounded his soul to a suit of armor and sacrificed my right arm. After we healed Colonel Mustang came to our house and said that we could get our body's back if we had enough information. Then I got my state alchemist license and we burned down our house to make sure there was no turning back." So that was their house. He's been through even more than I had and he hasn't even-

"Did you...did you cry?" I asked him. He looked at me funny, "I'll take that as a no. I would've." He smiled. Then his scent filtered its way around my nose. My fangs grew.

"Alright well we might as well be heading back it's getting late." I shook my head and he rose an eyebrow at me.

"I'm going to stay here and watch the sunset. I'll be there when it gets dark." I couldn't be near him now. Then it was his turn to shake his head.

"I'll stay with you I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything if someone jumped you." Shit.

"You never told me what you guys were searching for" I said as he sat down. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. No!

"The Philosopher's Stone."

"I see." I tried looking anywhere but him. I could feel his blood moving through his veins. It was sweet and he smelt like Vanilla. No I can't! He can't know my secret...my skull was pounding. I have an idea! I'll just go to sleep. I clutched my charm and tried to calm down. I opened my eyes to see golden rays of the sun flickering on Edwards golden hair. His irises showed sadness but there was also a spark of determination in them. Then I smelled something terrible. At least it sustained my blood lust. I looked up to see where it was coming from. I stood up and Edward looked at me weirdly.

"Are you okay?" Edward stood up with me, looking around to see what I was looking at. Then I saw it. There was a person in a black trench coat and a black hat. The scenes of my parents' and Mels' death replayed themselves over and over. Including the time she bit me. I was getting dizzy. What's happening? Darkness was closing in. What do I do? I'm scared. Mel, mom, dad? What's happening! I'm so confused. I can't take it anymore. The pain is overloading itself all around me! Then I let the darkness take me away.

Help me.

**CLIFFHANGER! Lol how was it? I started on this story and now I can't stop writing it! Lol now I might need help too! Haha I think I'm gonna explode now. ~Looks at the time~ HOLY SHITAKI MUSHROOMS ITS 4am! Oh well. I love this. Please review!**

**Kai: eh? Why did you make me pass out?**

**Me: cuz I like it when you're in pain ~evil grin~**

**Envy: so I'm not the only one?**

**Me: go away you cross-dressing palm tree**

**Envy: I'm not a palm tree and this is style!**

**Me: just because it shows your most of your body doesn't mean it's in style**

**Envy: but Kaiden wears miniskirts and tank tops!**

**Kai:...yeah well I'm not a guy so...**

**Envy: I'm going to kill you!**

**Ed: Nyah**

**Me, Kai, and Envy: What?**

**Ed: Nyah**

**Me: whatever review peoples!**

**Ed: Nyah**


	7. Waking Up and Solving The Mystery

**~Yawn~ Hi guys I have literally been sleeping all day because of this story...I love it too much...haha. Oh and in case you guys are wondering this is after they have gone to Liore and reported back, waiting for more info with Mustang. OMG I need some coffee like bad. I've been up since 6:30(pm!) reading Ouran HSHC crossovers with FMA and I've got to admit some of them are pretty good. So yeah...I'd like to thank Ed' .Kitten (again) and I'maninja (Guest) for reviewing. And yes I noticed on the last chapter I forgot to do the previously thing...my bad. Oh and for now on the 'voice' will be underlined and italicized when she talks, yes the voice is a she haha and when its italicized back that's Kaiden talking back to her. ~Yawn~ Well onto the chapter!**

**Kai: just go back to bed!**

**Me: what did I do that made you so mad?**

**Kai: you put me under my blood lust again and not to mention in the last chapter you put me in pain!**

**Me:...oh yeah...so what? This chapter will be different and hey look on the bright side now you know where 'she' is GOD I CAN'T WAIT TO GIVE HER A NAME! **

**Kai:...true okay onto the story! FMAnimeFreakFanGirl does not own FMA. **

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

"_**Are you okay?" Edward stood up with me, looking around to see what I was looking at. Then I saw it. There was a person in a black trench coat and a black hat. The scenes of my parents' and Mels' death replayed themselves over and over. Including the time she bit me. I was getting dizzy. What's happening? Darkness was closing in. What do I do? I'm scared. Mel, mom, dad? What's happening! I'm so confused. I can't take it anymore. The pain is overloading itself all around me! Then I let the darkness take me away.**_

_**Help me.**_

I woke up and realized that I wasn't under the tree anymore. Where am I? I looked around until I came across a very worried pair of blue eyes. Then I looked around and saw Alphonse in a corner just sitting there. That's right. Alphonse doesn't have a body does he? I wonder If Edward told Alphonse that he told me. I kinda find it unfair for the fact that I'm still keeping a secret from them yet he told me everything including what they were searching for. Which meant that I had to call Mustang and tell him what I know. Speaking of Edward, where is he?

"Hi Winry." I said not voicing my thoughts and sitting up. She smiled. I looked over to Alphonse. "Hi Alphonse." I said. I guess he didn't know that I was aware he was there. He looked up and got up out of his corner and I got out of bed. I looked around and saw that it was about the same time as when I clonked out. "How long have I been out?" Alphonse shuffled his feet and Winry opened her mouth but quickly closed it. Everything was silent until Edward walked in answering my question...

"Three days exactly, in fact." three days! Oh my god! I looked at his arm to make sure that they hadn't forgotten again and his arm was replaced with a more basic one. I glanced around to see what I was looking up and held it up. "Its a spare but I have to have some arm while I'm waiting." he pointed to his left leg to show it was the same there. "Why don't you get something to eat you're probably hungry for the fact you haven't eaten in three days. My stomach growled _loudly_ may I put it, agreeing with Edward's offer. And just so you know vampire do eat human food but it mostly just has one taste depending on the type of food like wheats and dairy and stuff like that. Like all wheats that I eat including cereal all taste like bread. Proteins just taste like cardboard to me. And all the dairy stuff tastes like milk.

"You could say that..." I slipped on my slippers and went downstairs. "Hi granny" Pinako looked up from her book and widened her eyes. Then they went down to their normal size and they were softer.

"Good evening dear, how are you feeling?"

"Fine" I answered honestly. "Actually I'm pretty hungry too." she got up automatically at that and walked into the kitchen and came out with a fresh bowl of chicken and dumplings. My stomach growled again. She put the bowl down and she gestured towards the chair. I sat down and started scarfing down the food and she laughed.

"I wouldn't eat to fast or you'll just throw it up!" not likely. "why don't you just enjoy the taste." uh kinda hard to do when you're a vampire. Man how did these people live? _Actually blood to vampires is like food to humans it depends on what kinda blood. _The voice shocked me for the fact she hasn't been talking lately and I choked on the food and lets just say food just spluttered everywhere. "Sorry" I apologized and got a rag from the kitchen and started cleaning. _That's disgusting!_ I inner yelled in disgust. _It's just like eating for regular people__. _That's when I stopped to think..._How do you know all this?_ The voice was very quiet for a moment. _I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, with you being smart._ _Figured what out? _The voice just giggled. I hope to god that its not me otherwise I'd call myself insane for having a conversation with myself. _I'll find out on my own then! Like that stupid key! _"Kaiden are you okay?" the voice giggled. _Nice face._ That caused me to scowl at myself. _Shut up._

"Uh, yeah perfectly fine..." except for the fact that I just might be arguing with myself.

"Are you done eating?"

"Yeah I've suddenly lost my appetite." _I wonder why?_ I said sarcastically. More giggles. _What are you so giggly about? That's gonna be your new name now. I'm going to call you giggles or giggly. _This time the voice started laughing, like hardcore. _What's so funny? _Gosh. I cleaned my bowl off and went upstairs. I walked in and saw Edward studying the kamas key I found. He looked at me and held up the key with a questioning look. I shrugged. "Found it when I visited my parents' grave yesterday." Why am I telling him this? I'm supposed to secluded from him and Alphonse but I'm shrugging everything off like its nothing! Could it be that I have friendship with these brothers now?

I tried not to make any friends because I didn't want to lose anyone else dear to me. However, I guess that's not gonna work out because I consider Mustang like a second father to me. I just hope I wont lose anyone else dear to me. That's why I'm going to take this bodyguard thing seriously and protect Edward and Alphonse with my life.

"Where exactly did you find this?"

"It was in between my parents' grave." he nodded. He put on a thinking face and stared at the key with curiosity.

"What's your families' names?"

"Huh?" why in the hell does he want to know their names. He just gave me an annoyed look. Is it possible that he's trying to help me? But why? So far all he knows is that I'm on a mission to assassinate someone not find out my past. He just kept staring at me with a spark of determination. I hate it when he does that because then his scent gets to me. His scent caressed around my nose itching it. I scrunched my nose and he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Like my parents' names?" he nodded. "Arden and Amy" he furrowed his brow towards the key.

"What was your sisters name?" I gasped. Why would he want to know that? I hesitated. I didn't like talking about her in front of others.

"Melonie" his eyes widened and then he smiled.

"I think I just found out the mystery behind this key." I furrowed my eyebrows and unscrunched my nose because the spark was gone with the scent. But what in the hell could kamas mean? "look" he showed me the key and randomly started saying all our names while pointing the the letters. "Kaiden, Arden, Melonie, Amy, Shade...your last name is Shade right?" I nodded. But why would this key have our names on it. One mystery leads to another. _Visit the house._ Hm.

"I think it's time to take a trip down memory lane."

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN Lol so how was the chapter? Gimme some more things to add! Like for instance I was thinking about having Kai bite Ed. DONT DISAGREE YOU KNOW THATS THE ONLY REASON MOST OF YOU PEOPLE ARE READING THIS STORY! But anyways I also wanted to have some fluff included. Review and-**

**Kai: I wont cut your head off! ^-^**

**Me: Actually I was gonna say and tell me what you think.**

**Kai: What do you mean tell you what I think. Think about what.**

**Me: No that's what I was gonna say!**

**Kai: Say what?**

**Me: AHEM like I was saying Review and tell me what you think! I'm still working on how we're gonna fit that kitten in the story because I plan on having it go with the Brotherhood anime but there's still Nina and Scar blowing Al up and that shtuff sooooo yeah**

**Ed: Wait what about a cat and Al blowing up?**

**Me: NOTHING! ~runs away~ I'm sorry BTW because this chapter just seems so short :( I'll make the next one longer!**

**Ed:...that was weird, Kaiden what did she mean?**

**Kai: No idea...**


	8. Evil Vampires, Riddles, and Happiness!

**Okay guys I'm back with a new chapter! I'll try to shorten the Authors Note but anyways the song 'Why Can't I by Liz Phair' and the beginning and most of the song reminds me of the EdKai and then I found Kaiden's own theme song called 'Just the Way I Am by Skye Sweetnam' and if you consider yourself strange but proud of it I suggest you listen to it! It's awesome! Well I don't own FMA just my OC's so yeah...onto the story-NU I JUST SPILT TEA ALL OVER ME!**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

"_**I think I just found out the mystery behind this key." I furrowed my eyebrows and unscrunched my nose because the spark was gone with the scent. But what in the hell could kamas mean? "look" he showed me the key and randomly started saying all our names while pointing the the letters. "Kaiden, Arden, Melonie, Amy, Shade...your last name is Shade right?" I nodded. But why would this key have our names on it. One mystery leads to another. **Visit the house.** Hm. **_

"_**I think it's time to take a trip down memory lane."**_

He looked at me confused and then understood what I meant.

"But where do you live because we still have to stop by East City and pay the Colonel a visit for a new mission and-" I held up my hand to cut him off.

"Why do you think my parents are buried here? This is my hometown dummy." he muttered an 'oh'.

"Hey wait a minute I'm not a dummy." I started laughing. I guess I'm opening up to him more now because I know there is no way in hell I would laugh like this in front of Mustang. I patted his head like a dog.

"Its okay Eddy-boy lets just go. Hey is Alphonse coming with us." His anger started radiating off him again. _Stupid scent_. _You know you want it!__ Oh shut it! _Then he calmed down and shuffled his feet nervously

"You know Kaiden, you don't have to say our entire names you could call us Ed and Al." Shit. I knew it! I got to close to them! I smiled though. It was nice to have friends again. I nodded. He smiled. Now that I think about it before when we didn't know each other as well it didn't look like Ed usually opened up to anyone except Al.

"Okay. So is Al coming or not?" I asked again. He seemed to start thinking. His eyebrows furrowed a lot. I had never seen someone furrow their brows that much. "Uh Ed?"

"You said you visited your parents' graves right? I nodded. "What about Melonie's?" I gasped. Hold on shouldn't she have been before them? I entered by the last names starting from Z first. I ran out the door and by the sound of Ed's mismatched footsteps and Al's clanking ones they were following me. I stopped when we came across the grave.

"Let's go." They nodded. I walked and walked until we got to the S's and my heart was pounding so hard I could practically hear it. Then I stopped. There was only Arden and Amy Shade. "What the fuck?" I questioned. "I'm gonna call Mustang." Ed handed me change and I was off as fast as I could to the booth. I had already dialed in the number and told them my code by the time Ed and Al caught up.

"Yellow?" Mustang said. Laying off the job are we. I giggled. Haha he said yellow instead of hello. He chuckled at the fact I laughed at his corny joke.

"Remember when you found me, uh half-dead?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where was Melonie?" he didn't start speaking so I took it he was thinking.

"Well she wasn't really there when I got there." I gasped. "Why did you figure something out?" I hung up the phone before he could stop me. I nodded at them and they nodded back. If Melonie isn't there then where is she?

**(CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUUUUN jkjk I wanted to scare you guys I'll finish in a minute I would just like you to know that I'm in the basement with my sister and we have the music turned up loud and I thought I heard a door slam and she said she did too so we turned off the music (obvious is it not?) and we were about to go upstairs and I grabbed a plate and said "we need a weapon!" so we went up and I was whispering like a ninja and said "They'll never see it coming!" and pause... "unless they hear me whispering." she giggled and I shushed her and we went up and I jumped out with a plate and looked around...no one. So no one was there so we went back downstairs. Well onto the story!)**

"We're going to my house." they nodded and we went. Then I stopped. "Hey Ed I don't have my weapon belt." Then I saw Al pull it out of his armor. I rose an eyebrow.

"I saw it and thought 'what if we got into trouble' so I grabbed it" I smiled at him and put it around my white outfit. It was black. Crap!

"How am I gonna cover this up its too obvious!" Ed came over and clapped his hands and put them on the belt. It morphed into a black studded belt with a silver skull the belt hid the weapons. Did I mention the style looked majorly cool? "Thanks!" he stared at me, confused. "What?" I asked.

"People think I don't have good style." I smiled and shrugged. He smiled at that.

"I think it's cool." he smiled. "Come on lets keep moving." We walked around town and eventually it was deserted. Well I wouldn't live near here either if a family was murdered. I saw the path that led up to our house with many abandoned houses along the way. I heard Al gasp.

"Why did you stop learning alchemy?" he said randomly. I looked at him and held up the necklace. He nodded understanding. Too bad he doesn't know the real reason. _Vampires cant use alchemy__. I know._ We kept walking towards the house. At the end of the path there was my house. It used to be blue but now it just looked gray. We got to the top and it was creaky. And dusty. _Well then again it hasn't been used in 10 years._I nodded. I pulled out two flashlights and handed them to the brothers. "What about you?" I smirked.

"So Mustang didn't tell you?" I asked and they looked confused. "I'll take that as a no, I have strengthened senses therefore I can see in the dark perfectly unless the sky is cloudy that is." Ed smiled and muttered a 'cool'. _Be careful._ I nodded. Then I frowned. Crap. This house is bigger than it looked when I was younger. _Then again you actually knew where you were you going._ "Let's split up. Al, take these stairs, and Ed stay around this area. I'll go in the basement. Don't worry there's windows." I reassured him. "Plus I have an extra flashlight" I lied. "Look for anything with kamas on it" Al went upstairs and Ed stayed. The reason I took the basement is because I could practically feel the danger breathing down my neck.

I walked downstairs and the floor was creaking. I heard Ed jump from above but he realized it was me. I got downstairs and the scent was terrible. Stupid senses. I looked around. Nothing. I ventured farther. This was one hell of a basement. I heard something padding against the ground. Wait. Was that underground? I put my ear to the floor. Yup that was underground. It sounded kinda like a subway. Should I call for the others? No. I couldn't let them get hurt. To tell the truth my father told me never to go into the basement. I don't know why. I clutched my charm. Distantly I heard a door creak. It definitely came from down here.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Sybil." I jumped. I narrowed my eyes for a better look. And there she was. The Rayne that bit me. She wasn't wearing her usual. But I could tell it was her from the cross. I saw two others come out from behind her.

"Oh well looky here its Shado!" one of them said. He had long red hair that stretched all the way to his feet. The other had short blonde that was almost white hair. The Rayne had long silver hair that was waist-length like my black. I pulled out a dagger.

"How do you know who I am" he held up his arms mocking with me with a fake surrender like pose.

"Hey chill out there hot-head." I threw one of Hughes' knives so fast he didn't see it coming and it struck him in the shoulder. "You killed my parents. WHY!" I screamed at her. She looked completely amused with all this while the other guy who was hit was muttering curses under his breath. "Stupid bitch she'll pay for this..."

"Your mother and father killed someone precious to me so lets just say I took my revenge." that angered me. She didn't have to kill Mel...well...

"Then why did you kill Mel and try to kill me?" she smiled an evil smile. I was really about to knock that smiled off her smugly face.

"Revenge. I tried killing your sister for the fun of it knowing she suffered as much as her parents and now they are with her wherever they are knowing surely there cant be a heaven or hell. But how would it taste to have their own daughter running around like a killing machine. But it seems you haven't been feeding." but Mel said in my dream that we couldn't kill, oh right, unless they died from blood loss. But how could she tell I wasn't 'feeding'? Who cares. She said my sister suffered, then she'll do the same!

"You bitch!" I yelled. I charged at her. Then the fight scene commenced. I grabbed out a blade that transformed into a long sword. She threw a punch but I ducked and stabbed her in the gut. One of her side kicks hit me in the side. I drew out my sword and backed away. The two ran at me for attacking her. She cackled some blood coming out of her mouth. Ew. The one who had the crazy red hair attacked first. He tried kicking me out from under my feet but I jumped and then he tried punching me in which I did a back flip and kicked him in the face. He was temporarily shocked until I grabbed all his damn hair. I pulled on it and he growled he tried punching me again but I backed away and he got dragged along with me. He twisted my left wrist so I cut his hair and backed away.

"You! Look what you did to my hair!" he yelled and I laughed. That was until the hair literally had a mind of its own and started squeezing my throat. I coughed. Then I saw a bright flash of blue and something shiny. Haha shiny! _Not now or you're gonna get killed!_ The voice yelled in my head. I noted that the hair was not strangling me anymore and was on the floor. I looked to my sides and saw Ed and Al. Damn I didn't want to drag them into this!

"You okay?" Ed asked/yelled.

"Just fucking peachy, how about you?" he snorted.

"Your vocabulary is very pretty today. Who are these guys?"

"The old witch with the white hair is the girl who killed my parents and maybe my sister. And the other two are her flunkies." I saw the woman twitch when I called her old. Then she frowned.

"What do you mean maybe your sister?" she asked casually as if we weren't fighting for our lives.

"I don't know you tell me! Her fucking body is no where to be found! You of all people should know something about it! I'll kill you!" I ran at her picking up my sword. I noticed the other two coming by both sides about to slam into me but they were kicked across the wall at the same time by the brothers. Haha! That's what you get! The woman looked furious and pulled a sword out from who knows where and it screeched along with mine. I kicked her feet out from under her and stabbed her in her right shoulder. "Why!" I screamed at her not being able to hold the tears in any longer. She tried to sit up so I pulled out some knives and stuck one in her in her left shoulder and her two thighs. She smiled evilly.

"You can't kill me you're just a girl." I narrowed my eyes with a glare that actually scared her for a second.

"Bitch, I have killed so many people I lost count now you tell me. Why did you kill them! It's because of you that I have no family! Because of you that's why I've killed people, because of you I'm a monster! So tell me why you would-"

"You would do it too if someone killed your love." she looked at the other two still fighting. Her love? "Well it seems it's time to wrap things up here don't you think-" I pulled out a gun that kills vampires. I only found this out because I tested my blood to see what it was weak against. So I combined the chemicals. "Guns wont kill me."

"You forget what I am don't you. This can kill you trust me I used my own blood to figure it out." she smiled

"You're a bright kid you know that?" her smile faded slowly. "Until next time Kaiden, you can call me Silver-mist but it looks like back up is here" she disappeared and all of a sudden there was a bright light. Fire. I spun around to find Mustang with his gloves in a snap position and the two vampires on fire. Then they disappeared in a mist. Mustang looked dumbstruck and so did the brothers.

"Well I don't want my house to catch on fire so would you please take your gloves off. And don't worry they're gone." I looked away.

"Who-" tears slid down my eyes as I realized I was still holding the gun with my finger on the trigger. I put it in my holster in my belt and picked up my knives. I looked at the others. Then I ran into the door where the vampires had come from. Hearing Mustang yelling after me. Oh no! He doesn't know whether I told Ed of what I am yet.

"Mustang he doesn't know!" I screamed behind me hoping that he would hear me. I kept running until I came across stairs and under the stairs was...a cave. What's a cave doing in here? The cave was lit with torches. I looked to see scratches as if a fight was done here. I took out my knife and I turned into a scythe this time. I walked down the cave and came across a safe. Easy. I picked out a lock-pick and picked the lock. I heard the click and opened it up. What the hell? A piece of paper with what looked like it was covered in blood. I picked it up and opened it and read the paper:

_Dear Kilame,_

_The answers to all your questions will all be solved_

_As long as your bodies have not dissolved_

_The answer is in the chest_

_I wish you good luck for the best_

_From the one who has created Tamika,_

_Renda_

What the hell? I HATE RIDDLES! I stomped my foot in anger. I can't just leave what if someone comes back for the paper? What if there's booby traps? I took a shuriken and put it in place. I shut the safe and traveled back through the tunnel slower than I came. I went up the stairs and through the door to find Mustang's main subordinates, including Ed and Al, talking. They looked up at me.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"No and I understand what you meant. But were those guys the vam-" I ran up to him in lightning speed and shut his large ass mouth. He dragged my hand down and I could tell he mentally slapped himself for his slip-up. I nodded my head and left for the Rockbells, clutching the paper in my hand. _Well that seems like a hard puzzle to figure out_. _No kidding. __Does this mean you still haven't figured out who I am yet?__ Yeah I guess it does why don't you give me a hint! _I whined. _Awe but Kai then that would ruin the surprise! Whoops...__You just called me Kai! No way it can't be. Melonie? __Damn so much for keeping secrets eh?_Tears of joy ran down my eyes. I didn't care how she was in my mind or how she made it out I was just happy she was here. _You were always bad at keeping secrets. _And for the first time in a long time. We both laughed.

**You know you love me! There's your happy ending. Oh did I mention that we kept hearing noises and went up the stairs like 2 more times until someone actually came in and that was my mom's boyfriend...so yeah. Lol it was fun. Review if you like! **


	9. Training and Eyes Raining

**Okay guys in order for you to read the next chapter I will need at least 10 reviews why? Well because something really important is happening...*winky face* haha. So gather up your FMA fans and review! And I mean 10 new reviews! That can start ~looks at watch~ in about 5 minutes! Well onto the story!**

**Ed: FMAnimeFreakFanGirl...**

**Al: ….Does not own...**

**Kai: ….FMA **

**Me: Sadly ;)**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

_**Melonie? Damn so much for keeping secrets eh? Tears of joy ran down my eyes. I didn't care how she was in my mind or how she made it out I was just happy she was here. You were always bad at keeping secrets. And for the first time in a long time. We both laughed.**_

I was smiling all the way to the Rockbell house. Then I saw the tree I sat at three days ago. I walked over to it and sat under it. _So I'm guessing you're not allowed to tell me anything? __Yup sorry little sis. There is something interesting I can do but only if you let me.__ Oh and whats that? __I can take control of your body!__ And how in the hell is that useful? __I can use Alchemy...__You learned alchemy? __Only because it reminded me of you.__ I see. Well actually that can be useful. Are you good at fighting? __Yup not to mention I'm epic when it comes to alchemy but I might not be as good as a fighter as you are...__thats no problem. Well for now I'm just going to rest here. __Okay sis.__ Love you! __Love you too!_I smiled and let sleep overtake me. Funny thing really, I fell asleep to the scene of the sunset.

"Hey wake up! Kaiden! Kaiden Shade!...KAI!" I bolted upright and knocked my head into something.

"Ow...what the hell" My eyes started readjusting to the light. When I could see clearly I saw everyone in the room. Winry, Granny, Alphonse, Mustang's crew, and...Ed? "Hey Ed what are you doing on the floor?" I said rubbing my head. Then I saw him rubbing his own head. I started having a laughing fit. I could feel Mustang staring at me like I've gone insane. After a full five minutes I managed to stifle my laughter into giggles. I clutched my chest because it hurt. Nothing. Where's my charm? I jumped out of bed and started running and rummaging around. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I stopped and glared at all of them. They all looked away except Ed who started laughing.

"Here" he held out the necklace. I took it suspiciously. _Where in the hell were you?_ Mel said with, by the sounds of her voice, worry. _Uh sleeping? __Well don't take the necklace on dummy it's the only way we can talk!__ What do you mean? __I created a duplicate...so I could talk to you.__ Oh okay. I didn't take it off they must've while I was sleeping not wanting it to choke me and before you ask 'they' is my new friends. __Okay well I've been up all night worrying good night and don't talk to me while I'm sleeping!_I smiled. _Kay! _I looked around to see everyone looking at me like I was going insane.

"What?"

"Oh nothing once you put on that necklace you spaced out and smiled weirding all of us including Falman out." I looked at the others who were giving me curious looks.

"Oh well actually you see-" I stopped myself. I couldn't tell everyone here. Let's see. "Uh can I talk to you, you, you, you, and you" I pointed to Winry, Al, Ed, Mustang and Hawkeye.

"Sure we need to talk anyway...well except you Winry." Winry looked upset.

"I thought you said you weren't in the military."

"I'm not. I just need to know these things because I'm traveling with Ed to keep his strength up." she muttered an 'oh'. "However, you can know about what I'm about to tell these guys." she smiled at that. I guess shes usually kept in the dark. We all went down to the 'now special meeting tree' "Okay guys you might not believe this but Mel's alive." all of their eyes widened but none of them spoke. There's the cue to continue... "She can somehow talk to me through this locket." I held up the locket. "She made a duplicate though I don't know how, probably with alchemy, but there might be a time that comes when I need her help since I've given up alchemy but she hasn't and through this she can control my body but only if I let her!" I reassured a fuming Ed. I really don't want to deal with his scent right now. Winry stood up, smiled, and then nodded without saying a word leaving us alone.

"Okay, well then. Onto business. We found someone who might be able to help you guys he's a bio-alchemist. His name is Shou Tucker and he"s a state alchemist and goes by the name sewing-life alchemist. He created a chimera that can talk but it only said one thing...I want to die. So then it never ate and fulfilled its wish." I saw Ed's eyes widen in the corner of my eye. Why would a chimera want to die unless it was...suffering. "Fullmetal I understand that you're getting your real arm attached tonight so I guess that means I will see you in Central tomorrow afternoon understand?" Ed shrugged it off.

"Yeah sure whatever, we'll be there."

"Okay, well then I'll take my leave with Lieutenant Hawkeye." She nodded. "See you tomorrow Fullmetal. And they were off.

"Well then...who want's to spar?"

"But I only have a spare arm!" He whined pointing to his arm.

"Well that means if you get in a fight and most of your arm is broken you can be able to still fight in your condition." He seemed to be thinking about it.

"Its not that I don't think its a good idea but Winry would kill me if I broke a spare." I smiled evilly.

"We'll see about that." he looked at me horrified at what I was going to do. "stay here!" I commanded and they stayed as I ran up to the house. I walked into the living room, granny was reading a book and Winry was working on automail. I smiled evilly and walked over to her.

"Hey Winny!" I said in whiny voice. She stopped working at looked up at me.

"What?"

"Well you see I wanted to train Ed with his spares because-"

"NO" she yelled and went right back to her work.

"You didn't even let me finish!" I whined.

"I don't want him breaking spares we need those for other patients!"

"My training could save his life!" she stopped working again and looked up and me.

"And how could training with a spare save this dangerous life of his?" she stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Well what would happen if Ed was fighting too rough and his automail broke? He would have to stop fighting because he wouldn't be used to fighting with his arm all beaten up, BUT! If I help him train with a spare he might get used to it and that could save him a whole lot of trouble!" she seemed to be pondering on this. She looked at me and furrowed her brows. Then I did something that she couldn't say no to. I gave her the puppy dog look. "Pwetty pwetty pwease big sissy" I begged and she was like pudding(1) in my hands.

"Awe! Okay!" she hugged me. And I hugged back smiling evilly. Granny saw the whole scene and just chuckled. I ran outside and rushed over to Ed and when it looked like I was going to crash into him I just stuck my foot in the dirt and stopped automatically. The wind blew his bangs and he had a shocked look on his face. I smiled.

"She said yes!" I yelled and ran away. He must've been confused because that's what his face shown when I spun around and ran towards him again. He must've thought I was charging to attack but then I jumped into the air and spread my arms out wide and put a happy look on his face. He dropped his battle stance which was converted to a confused stance. Gotcha. I glomped him and he fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I pushed up in a push up position where my hands were on both sides of his head and my jet black hair was in front of his face. He pushed it out of the way trying to not get any in his mouth and I laughed. Then we just stared at each other. That was until I noticed our position. I blushed and stood up and helped him up.

"I was glomping you because I was filled with happiness!"

"Glomp?" he questioned.

"An attack hug!"

"Oh..." he trailed off. Then I clapped my hands which made him jump but easily recover.

"Now lets start this! First I'll spar with you, then Al, then both of you. Is that okay?" Al shook his head.

"That's alright I don't need training." I shook my head.

"No you don't need physical training but maybe some mental training like intelligence, that'll help you get through a lot of fights." he nodded his head.

"Okay that will do, just in case I get separated from my brother. Well while you two spar I'll observe"

"Okay! Get ready Ed!" and it all started by Ed charging at me. The rules were that there was no alchemy and if blood was spilled we would have to stop immediately. Ed and I were sparing until we both ran out of breath. Ed was bent down huffing "You thing you got it down?" he looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah." he said looking back down and huffing again.

"Oh and a word of advice! You can't breathe as well with your head down. Come on Al time to learn some intelligence!." He nodded and walked over. We went over to a nearby tree and talked.

"But what if they do know how to kill me through my blood seal that would be bad!" Al freaked out.

"Well it depends on your attacker, if he's just like you, use it against him and tell him that you know how to too. And if he says something like oh well you don't know where my weak point is either than you tell him the same thing for you!" he nodded his head and calmed down.

"That makes sense." then we heard granny call dinnertime. Were we out here that long? Wow I guess time does go by when you're having fun huh? We all rushed in and ate dinner which was stew and the only thing Ed would eat that had milk in it. We ate the stew and then went into the living room for Ed's attachment.

"On three" Winry replied

"One..." Ed squeezed his eyes shut.

"Two..." Ed braced himself.

"Three!" I wonder how much it hurts if Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, is pained by it. I mean it can't be that bad can it?

"Ow!" _SCREECH_. The nerves connecting screeched in my ear. Damn you vampire senses! I plugged my ears and fell on the ground with my knees on the floor and my head touching the floor, "Ouch I hate it when the nerves connect like that!"

"Oh stop being such a baby Kaiden's got ears of a cat and she's not fazed by the-never mind then she is fazed." they all looked to see me covering my ears and on the ground.

"Oh my god the nerves and metal nerves screech and it sounds like nails on a chalkboard only REALLY loud" After Ed went out to spar, I didn't go because I was too tired, I went upstairs and took a bath and put on my favorite black fuzzy pajamas with white fuzzy kittens all over them. I also have my black kitten slippers on. I walked downstairs for a night time snack and Ed and Al walked through the front door.

"Hey guys we're done sparring so-" Ed stopped talking when he saw what I was wearing. His jaw dropped. Al basically squealed.

"Awe they're so cute!" Al said running over to me. The pajamas made him squeal? This kid really like cats. Ed closed his mouth and we all went to the kitchen to get something to eat. After we were all fed we all went to our rooms and slept.

I woke up, bleary-eyed. I kept blinking trying to get the bleariness out. I got up and walked downstairs and looked at the clock. It was seven. Our train left at seven-thirty. I'll go wake Ed up. I walked into their room to find Al gone. I looked over and saw a pile of gold on a pillow. Ed. I went over and shook him

"Ed time to wake up!" I shook harder. He still wasn't waking up...hmm. _Jump on him!__ If you say so but if he hits me I'm blaming you! Oh and good morning. __Morning...now jump on him!_ I walked back to the doorway and ran and glomped him in his sleep. He sat up bolt right and hopped out of bed, causing me to fall on the floor. "Ow..." I groaned. He chuckled.

"It's your fault for glomping me in my sleep!" he snapped.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Mel's!" he looked at me confusingly and I pointed to the necklace and gave an 'oh'...awkward silence... "Well get ready we have about twenty-five minutes until the train leaves. I left into the living room and sat down and started to read an automail magazine that was left on the table. He came out ten minutes later.

"Alright lets go" he said.

"We still have fifteen minutes."

"Yeah but it'll take ten minutes to walk there and we still gotta find Al. He's probably visiting mom's grave so lets go ahead and leave." I nodded okay and we left saying goodbye to the Rockbells. On the way there we ran into Al who was walking our way, I could smell cat all over him, and we all made our way into the station. And right when we sat down into the seats, this time Ed sat next to me and Al had a seat to himself, the train choo-choo'd and it left. "Well I'm going to sleep, I'm not exactly a morning person" Ed stretched. He was out like a light. He really isn't a morning person but neither am I. Uh-oh I want to sleep too but I don't want to lay on Ed because what if he wakes up? I panicked. I think Al could tell.

"It's okay if you fall asleep on him, I usually have to wake him up anyways and I personally don't think he would mind." Thank you Al! I lied down on him and smelled his nice scent. It made my fangs grow a little but I didn't care because I would be going to sleep anyways.

"Oh and I wont tell Ed about the cat" Al flinched.

"How did you-" he began to panic.

"Lets just say I have the nose of a hound." I replied, "and don't worry I like cats too so I wont tell him!" he nodded. And I dozed off letting the darkness, that wasn't bad this time, swirl me in a deep sleep.

_CHOOO! _

I sat straight up in the chair and Ed groaned from the lack of warmth and he soon woke up too.

"Wow brother thats the first time I didn't have to wake you up!" Al joked knowing it was the fact that his 'blanket' was pulled off him. Ed sent him a glare and I giggled. When we got off the train we checked into a hotel and dropped our stuff off and then walked down the block to HQ. I looked at the time on a nearby clock-post-thing. 11:30am. We have to be there in 30 minutes. I sped up to a speed walk. "Whats with the rush?" Al asked.

"I'm always on time and I'm not going to stop that record now" by this point was practically dragging them both to HQ and let me tell you we got a lot of weird looks. We walked up the steps and I signed us in and headed for the Colonels office. We nearly fell down the stairs... twice. Ed was dragging his feet on purpose. "would you quit that!" I yelled.

"Yeah well it's not like we have to be on time"

"Yes we do!"

"Nu-uh!

"Yeah-huh!" 11:55am

"No!"

"Yes!" Almost there!

"No!" There it is!

"Yes!" we walked in the room and into the Colonels private room. He was smirking next to the state alchemist, Shou Tucker, who was also smiling. "Colonel Smirky we're reporting at afternoon time just like you asked!" Tucker laughed when I called him Smirky.

"Yeah, I can tell, I heard your entire childish argument down the hall"

"Well it's his fault!" I pointed at a grumbling Ed who was sitting on the leather couch.

"Since when have you been so out-going? Never mind that doesn't matter here this is Shou Tucker the Sewing-life alchemist." he gestured toward the man known as Tucker. Somehow I had a very bad feeling about this guy.

_**~Time Skip~**_

We left the Tucker residence that evening after meeting Nina and Alexander, and studying our asses off. Even I had to study since I used to know alchemy! Such bull.

"I say we stop by and tell him thanks. I forgot to mention it when we left." Al and I nodded in agreement. Ed rang the doorbell. No answer. Ed knocked. No answer. Ed opened the door.

"Brother you can't just go into someones house uninvited its impolite! Besides what if he's not home?" He was definitely home. Oh no...I smell blood. I stiffened.

"Al there's lights on in the house, what if somethings happened-what's wrong Kaiden" If I say that there is blood in there he'll charge like a maniac. I unstiffened.

"Nothing I just noticed that the lights were on too." I nodded. He nodded and we went inside. The smell of blood was closing in. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Oh the Elric Brothers I want you to come in and see. I created a chimera that knows human speech. See. Darling look this is Edward." we walked in to see that there was a white dog looking thing with brown hair coming out of its head.

"Edward. Edward. This is Edward."

"Yes thats very good! This is great now I'll be able to pass the evaluation exam!" Why did that chimera's voice sound familiar? Ed was kneeling down next to it surprised that it could talk.

"Edward. Ed. Big Brother Edward!" Ed stiffened. That had to be Nina. The chimera's hair was like her.

"Hey Tucker"

"Hm?" Tucker asked oblivious.

"When did you join the military?" Tucker put his hand on his chin to think.

"I believe that was two years ago." he answered nonchalantly.

"And when did your wife leave you?" Ed's making sure before one of us beat the hell outta this dude. Al seems completely oblivious and was petting Nina.

"That was two years ago too." Tucker frowned.

"I have one more question for you." he took his hand away from his chin and looked at him. "Where are Alexander and Nina." Ed said anger flowing out of him through clenched teeth. The scent appeared. Damn it not right now!

"I hate kids like you. Too bright to be in the military if you ask me." Ed quickly pushed him into a wall holding his arm on his neck. I would be doing the same damn thing too if the scent wasn't preoccupying me.

"You're sick! Two years ago it was your wife and this time you used your own daughter and her dog!" he spat. "you can only do so much with animals so you toyed with human lives!"

"Oh but we're the same Ed what do you call your arm and leg and your brother-" Tucker kept going but I didn't hear what he said anymore. I had to keep my senses from going wild. Al looked shaken up and stopped petting Nina who was whining. Then Ed started punching him over and over yelling something about them not being the same until Nina tugged on his coat and he stopped. "Now I get to keep my state alchemist license!" he cheered but his watch was kicked out of his hands by Ed. He crawled to his watch and Ed hung his head and yelled in anger.

Around 15 minutes passed and troops were all gathered around the room and we all left avoiding discussion. We all went back to the hotel. Then everything started getting blurry. Ed said something about talking to the Colonel tomorrow about whats going to happen to them and Al said he went out to get some things. Ed was filled with too much emotion and his scent was overwhelming my whole body and before I could stop myself I walked over to his bed and he looked up at me innocently but he couldn't see my eyes that were blood red.

"Kaiden are you-" I cut him off by pushing him onto the bed. I no longer had anymore control on him. I looked at him and his eyes widened. My fangs grew a whole lot. "Kaiden what are you- I leaned closer to him and opened my mouth. He started pushing against me telling him to get off but my blood lust was more powerful right now. Just when I got close enough, what he said next made me stop. "Kaiden, please stop, please!" he yelled. Then suddenly my eyes turned back to normal and I got off his bed. 'I'm a monster' I thought without talking to Mel. 'I was about to hurt him and I couldn't stop!' tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." I squeaked out through a hoarse voice, tears still flowing down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop I just-I'm so sorry!" I backed up into a wall and started rocking back and forth. After all we had been through and I had to crush our friendship. He sat up staring at me.

"Kaiden are you-" he stopped himself unsure of what to say. I looked up at him knowing that the tears were going nonstop.

"I'm a monster"

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN! CLIFFHANGER! DONT YOU JUST LOVE THEM? So you guys better review! What will Ed's decision be? Will he save Kaiden the trouble and let her drink from him or will their friendship be ruined? I want at least 10 reviews or I wont post the next chapter so get your buddies and tell them to review! I'll take guest reviews too ;) lemme see what you can do!**

**Ed: wow...**

**Me: yeah wicked huh?**

**Ed: I'm speechless**

**Me: you're not saying anything?**

**Ed: ~smiles~ not until the next chapter!**

**Me: and there you have it!**


	10. Forgiving The Lies and Bloodsucking

**Hi guys! ~Yawn~ I stayed up the entire night and then when I laid down I couldn't sleep. So yeah...I guess now that I have all the reviews I asked for I have to post this chapter...sadface jkjk! I like writing and I like the reviews from Ed' .Kitten because they make me smile!**

**Kai: You make me smile like the sun!**

**Ed: Fall out of bed!**

**Al: Sing like a bird!**

**Me: Dizzy in my head!**

**Kai: Sing like a record!**

**Ed: Crazy on a Sunday night!**

**Al: Oh you make me smile!**

**Me: Haha by the way that was a few lyrics from the song Smile by Uncle Kracker. Gosh the freaking Garbage Truck sounds likes that god awful thing that drives us to prison everyday: A Bus. Well onto the story! I don't own FMA only my OC's! **

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

"_**Kaiden are you-" he stopped himself unsure of what to say. I looked up at him knowing that the tears were going nonstop.**_

"_**I'm a monster"**_

He'll never forgive me. Never. I shouldn't have lost control. He was staring at me with those seemingly innocent golden irises that I may never get to see again. I laid my head back down and started rocking back and forth again. Then I heard the door open to see Al. Knowing him he was probably getting food for the kitten.

"Uh...did I come in at a bad time?" Al asked. Now Ed was going to tell him what a monster I am.

"No Al, Kai's just being over-dramatic it's alright. The thing with Nina got her riled up don't worry about it." Did I hear what I think I just heard? Did Ed just lie for me to his own younger brother? Not only that he called me Kai instead of Kaiden. "Off topic. Where have you been all day?" Al hesitated.

"Well you see I just-" I had defend the kitty!

"He went out to look around for anything to buy for Elysia's birthday!" I lied. Ed looked at me strangely. "What?" he shook his head vigorously.

"Nothing!" He's hiding something!

"No tell me!" I insisted. Al sweat-dropped. Al must know what Ed's hiding!

"It's nothing really!" I stared him dead in the eyes and got up and walked over to him.

"Edward Elric you are hiding things from me and I will figure out what!" I glared at him. He just had on a poker face that morphed into a smirk.

"How do you suppose you will do that?"

"Simple!" I said. He quirked an eyebrow. "You will tell me!"

"Make me!" oh he did not just go there. I smiled evilly and plopped on his bed and started tickling him and he started laughing and squirming around.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" I yelled over his laughs.

"Okay okay! But like I said it's nothing really." I stopped tickling him and let him breathe. "Me and Elysia have the same birthday." my eyes widened. And then grew a smirk.

"Oh and what did Eddy want for his birthday!" I asked in a motherly tone that would surely piss him off. It did.

"Nothing! I told you its no big deal!" I gasped at him.

"Birthday's are always a big deal! You're turning 16 and lots of teens make their 16th birthday the greatest birthday ever!" he growled.

"I'm serious it's no big deal, it's just a birthday!" this kid just wont give up. Oh well. "Well I'm going to talk to the Colonel about what's gonna happen to Nina you wanna come with?" He asked Al and I. I shook my head.

"No I'm too tired and besides I would probably not want to hear what they're going to do with Nina." Al agreed to go but I stayed behind and plopped on my bed. _Well that was interesting._I jumped. _No kidding I thought he would be mad, unless he is mad and wasn't showing it. I'm gonna talk to him later about it-and why were you watching! That was personal!. __Oh...well because I'm your big sister and I need to know these things.__ Don't start pulling that big sister stuff on me...I'm just tired right now. __Awe but I'm bored!__ Yeah well I can take the necklace off ya know. __Okay okay! I'll find some other way to entertain myself._ I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

_It was dark again. Why is it always so dark when I dream? Am I really that emo? I looked around to see where I was. Then I saw a flash of silver and gold. SHINY! I followed it and saw a man with a scar on his forehead chasing after Ed and Al. I followed them to an alleyway and saw Al on the floor I looked up to see Ed running after the scarred man. He grabbed him arm **CRASH!** I gaped as I saw his whole arm destroyed. This is just a dream wake up! _

I sat up. I was drenched in cold sweat but I didn't care. I was assigned their bodyguard and I wasn't going to quit. I was about to run out the door when I heard talking.

"Brigadier General Gran! But he specialized in weaponry!" That was Mustang.

"That's shows you just how dangerous this guy is look lay low and set up bodyguards around you no one will blame you. I'm asking you as your friend. You and Shou Tucker were the only state alchemists in this area right?" My eyes widened.

"Oh no." That was the ringer and I charged out of my room and fled past them with my vampire speed. I heard their conversation fade away."

"Um, that was Kaiden, their bodyguard she must've overheard our conversation and is going to find the Elrics." I ran as fast as I ever did even good thing I hadn't taken a shower yet these clothes would be easy to fight in. I ran out of the building. Damn it! It was raining. Oh well I can worry about that later!

"As long as there are creators in the world there must also be destroyers." that was that scarred man from that dream. Everything happened in a flash, Al was on the ground and Ed was knocked away from that scarred man. The idiot threw off his coat that shown his automail. Al begged him to run away but Ed was too stubborn. I started running toward them when I was stabbed through my gut. The pain was excruciating. Who the hell would stab me at a time like this? I looked down at the sword. My blood was literally all over it. I ran ahead to get the sword out and boy did it hurt! I spun around to find Silver-mist and her flunkies. Really?

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be here." Crap! I didn't have my weapon belt on me! I looked around to see Ed on the ground and his arm was in pieces. I saw the scarred man walking toward him. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Then a light bulb went off in my head. _Mel I need you! Can you create me a weapon with alchemy real quick? __Okay just relax and let me take over._Then I felt a wave of tempting relaxation come over me and I agreed to it. I saw things happen from inside the charm. My hair turned lemon yellow and I'm guessing I looked like Mel now because I saw the three of them gasp at my changed. I saw myself clap my hands and a sword that had a roses and thorns around the bottom appear. Then I came back to my original body and smirked as they gasped again. I gripped the sword, thankful that I had put my gloves on and ran at them. Then I started fighting them.

They had weapons too and there was three of them so I kinda got hurt...a lot. I lost a lot of blood but how in the hell can I protect him? I looked behind me and saw the scarred man put his hand on Ed's head. He was going to kill him! I ran over to him or at least I tried. I ran and was stabbed again but I ignored the pain and charged at him. _CRACK. _I squealed and ducked automatically at the sound of the of the gun which made the three that were charging after me trip over me.

"That's far enough Scar, you wont be killing anyone else today you are under arrest." I saw him hand the gun to Hawkeye and walked forward towards. Scar who stood up above Ed.

"Colonel Mustang sir-" Hawkeye warned.

"Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist this is truly an auspicious day!" I saw 'Scar' charge at him Mustang snapped and only a puff of smoke came out, I laughed, the idiot. Hawkeye kicked from under his feet and he fell on his butt which caused me to full out laugh. I saw Hawkeye glance over to me and smile but then she started shooting at him. The other vampires got up and started charging at me again. Great. I started fighting them again. In a matter of time they stopped in front of me. I was on my knees trying to get up but I was too dizzy from the blood loss. Then I heard a beeping noise and I looked up to see the Silver-mist vampire have a necklace that was beeping. I heard her curse under her breath.

"Well looks like the boss is calling, lets go." one of the flunkies said. And with that they left. I had to help them. I looked behind me to see Armstrong with his shirt off flexing his muscles. Everyone sweat-dropped. I saw Brosh and Ed talking. By that time I felt the iron-tasting substance come up my throat. Oh god I'm gonna throw up blood. And thats exactly what I did. No one really noticed. So I got up, painfully, and ran over to the traumatized Ed.

"Hey." I looked at his arm. I could've prevented this. "Sorry I had trouble on the way over here. I heard him gasp.

"Oh my god Kai you're bleeding!" I gave him a 'no shit' look.

"Anyways besides the arm are you okay?" he looked at me shocked.

"I'm fine but look at you! You're dripping all over the place! Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself" I shrugged.

"I heal pretty fast its oka-" blood rushed back up my throat and I turned around puked blood again. I wiped my mouth and turned back to Ed "Ahem. Like I said I heal pretty fast I'm okay." him and Brosh just stared at me in disbelief. Haha I love it when people do that.

"You just threw up blood! How are you fine?" I shrugged. Then the scent hit me. I stood up and fell back down when the ground shook.

"Don't follow him" I heard Mustang say. I looked over to find the ground destroyed. Scar must've escaped through the sewers.

"Awe man I was just about to go jump in there." I snickered at Havoc's sarcasm. I've lost too much blood I can't be around Ed. I got up and ran into an alley surprised to find Al.

"Oh hey Al." I helped him up against the wall. He freaked out at me appearance.

"Oh my gosh Kaiden! Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine." Puke. "Maybe..." I added. I just threw up blood three times in a row.

"Al! Alphonse!" Ed ran over to us. "Alphonse are you okay-" Al punched Ed and everyone outside of the alley flinched.

"Brother you're so stupid! Why didn't you run away when I told you to!"

"I wasn't going to to run away and leave you behind Al!"

"That's exactly why you're stupid!" he punched Ed again and once again everyone flinched except myself of course.

"Hey easy on the stupid, I'm still your older brother." This time Al grabbed the front of Ed's shirt and looked him in the eye.

"You could've lived on and learned more about alchemy and learned to help little girls like Nina! Don't just give up on life-" by this point everything went blurry and I passed out and heard Ed and Al's voice fading away.

I opened my eyes slowly to get used to the light. Everything was white. I sat up and felt a surge of pain through myself. I was in a hospital. Oh no what if they check my blood for a sample or something! I stood up taking the IV's off. _Mel I need your help. I'm up on a five story do you think you can help me? __Sure thing sis!_She took control and helped me get down with alchemy and switched my body back. _You're in a bit of pain you should go get yourself patched up._I nodded and ran to the direction of our dorms. I slid in and saw no one. Good because I've lost a lot of blood and I really wouldn't want to be alone in a room with-" as if responding to my thoughts the door flew open with a fuming Ed. CONTROL YOUR ANGER DAMNIT! His scent flew to me quickly and I ran away into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Kai open up!" he started banging on the door.

"I can't! I've lost too much blood and I don't want to lose control again GO AWAY!" the banging stopped. I wonder where Al is. And where did his cat go? I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a white kitten with black stripes and had bright blue eyes. I squealed silently. AWE ITS SO CUTE! I closed the shower curtain just in case Ed used alchemy to get in. I sat down in fetal position and leaned against the door. Ed sure was being quiet. Then I heard a clapping noise and my support was gone and I fell on my back and looked up to find Ed looking down at me restraining his laughter. I scowled at him. "Go away I don't know if I can-"

"Then don't restrain it" he said with a serious look.

"Wait but then I might-" I gasped he's not really thinking about letting me bite him is he. "But what if it hurts!" _Actually its a very pleasurable feeling if the prey is allowing it._ My eyes widened. Uh...pleasure? That would be really awkward if someone walked in on us. "Well there goes that idea, but Ed are you sure?" he nodded.

"It would especially get in the way if I started bleeding during a battle so I might be able to help restrain it...it wouldn't turn me-"

"No I cant turn others into vampires" he mumbled an 'oh'. "but wouldn't they notice the mark?" he shook his head.

"No my jackets would probably cover it up"

"Um okay but I really haven't ever...done that to anyone so if I get to much...uh...just push me off." he nodded. "and I don't want anyone walking in so can you...um close the door?" I asked. He was after all helping me. He nodded and closed the door and locked it. I cant believe this is happening. I shuffled my feet nervously as he took his jackets off. He gestured to me to sit on the bed with him. He backed up against the wall and relaxed then he laid down and shifted his head to the side.

"Wow this would look so wrong if someone walked in" he said as I wavered over him. I laughed. Then I paled. I really hope no one walks in. "just do it already alright I want to get this done and over with." he's nervous I can feel it. Well like I have any room to talk. I bent down and my fangs grew. Ready to bite. I opened my mouth and got ready to bite. Well this is it, no chickening out now! I did everything in a rush and bit down on his neck as he gasped. And I did what any vampire would do. I drank.

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I literally wanted to do that this who time and it wasn't really helping that Bow Chicka Wow Wow by Mike Posner was playing, if you guys don't know that song I will literally kill you. Haha this is sooooo wrong I suggest you play that song and read at the same time. You'll feel my pain. XD Pause one moment while I squee. Okay I'm done. But dontcha just love cliffhangers? I do! Now Hey Juliet is playing...well review and I'll throw in some fluff! :D**

**Ed: wow**

**Me: admit it you liked it.**

**Ed: ~shuffles feet nervously~**

**Kai: I SURE DID! :D felt relief on my shoulder oh and did I mention it tasted-**

**Me: STOP STOP STOP! Just no. I don't wanna hear what it tasted like...I think.**

**Kai: It tasted like vanilla mixed with some hot chocolate and mint and-**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU'RE MAKING ED BLUSH!**

**Ed: ~blushing~ is not!**

**Me: ~rolls eyes~ sure thats what they all say.**

**Ed and Kai: Walks off.**

**Me: I think I creeped them out...oh well REVIEW IF YOU LIKE FLUFFS! Btw I only needed one more so you guys be thankful!**


	11. Finally Free

**You know you've been waiting for this! I would really like some more reviews for the story though because yeah I think its really good...so yeah I plan on this being pretty long until Al gets his body back...yeah...so onto the story and I don't own FMA just my OC's and Elysia's party is coming early so I don't have to worry about it later. I'm so lazy :3**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

"_**Wow this would look so wrong if someone walked in" he said as I wavered over him. I laughed. Then I paled. I really hope no one walks in. "just do it already alright I want to get this done and over with." he's nervous I can feel it. Well like I have any room to talk. I bent down and my fangs grew. Ready to bite. I opened my mouth and got ready to bite. Well this is it, no chickening out now! I did everything in a rush and bit down on his neck as he gasped. And I did what any vampire would do. I drank.**_

As I drank I felt pleasure embrace me. I think Ed was feeling the same because he gasped when I bit down. I wonder if it hurt when I bit down. I think I know what I got Ed for his birthday now! I inwardly laughed at that comment, I'm so cruel. What I really hope doesn't happen is that his teenage hormones don't get all screwed up. That would be terrible. I can tell he is trying to restrain himself thought because his eyes are closed tightly. How can I tell? I have no clue. Well then again if some random stranger was walking around the door and started hearing moans I guess that would be awkward huh? I saw Ed's skin start to turn pale so I thought it was enough. I let go and licked the wound so it would close. I sat up and he cracked his neck.

"Well thats not as bad as I thought it would be." I saw his faint blush. D'awe he's blushing! He looked at me and laughed. I quirked an eyebrow. He laughed harder. "You...haha...have something...on your...BWAHAHAHA" then I felt a trickle of blood down to my chin. Oh...I licked my mouth to get it off. Then I wiped my mouth from the saliva. Then we heard the door knob struggle.

"Put your jacket on!" I whispered and he nodded. I opened the door expecting Al but instead it was Mustang. "Uh hi?" he furrowed his face to a mean look. "What?" I asked kinda scared. I wonder if he could tell. I looked in the corner of my eye I saw Ed reading a book on the bed.

"Okay one, why did you leave the hospital and two, why was the door locked?" Shit. Hmm. Oh! I looked around to see if there was any people in the hallway.

"One, I didn't want them checking my blood and two, uh Ed just got attacked and what if the killer knew which dorm Ed was in? Do you really think we're gonna let someone walk in the room with Ed one-armed?"

"Good point." I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked.

"I have to talk to Ed about something." I gestured in. He looked at me suspiciously. "Well Ed it seems that you only have one arm now-"

"Well no shit, ya don't say?" Ed replied. I laughed. But I knew what he was doing. He was getting Ed a new bodyguard because I wasn't good enough. I hung my head at the thought. I could feel Ed's eyes on me. "Are you taking Kaiden off the journey?" I heard him ask and Mustang gasped.

"Well you see her original mission was to bodyguard you two but she doesn't seem to be capable of doing that." His words were cold and harsh. _Mel? __Yeah?__ Take over and repair the door. __Why you gonna lock yourself in?__ Yup you know me too well._ I felt her permission and accepted it. I saw Ed staring at me and Mustang saw then gasped too. Mel clapped her hands and fixed the door that Ed shattered then she gave me back my body. More gasps. Then I opened the door, surprised that the kitten wasn't out of the bath tub yet. And I slammed the door and locked it. I slid down the door and tears started to rain down my face. Not only had Ed discovered and new lie that I told him but I was also getting taken off the team. _Hey Kai.__ What Mel? __You know you've done so many things for Colonel Smirky already so you don't have to be under his charge anymore. I say you go to HQ and quit.__ I think your right. _I smiled. _Thanks Mel. __No problem sis._ I walked out the bathroom with gaping mouths. I grabbed my belt and put it on. Ed never changed it back but thats fine by me!

I started packing up my case with the others still gawking at me. I smiled, oh Mustang wouldn't even see this coming. I packed up my suitcase and went into the bathroom. _Mel can you get rid of this wall? _I asked innocently. _Oh certainly_. I could feel the smirk in her voice. She took over again and clapped and the wall had a hold in it. She gave my body back and I used my assassin skills to get down. Then I ran straight to HQ. I signed in and went straight up to the Fuhrer's office. There were guards at the door and I showed them my ID and they let me in.

"Kaiden what a pleasant surprise. What are you here for?" he asked. I reached in my pocket for my ID and slammed it on the desk and walked out. He didn't object or stop me and let me go. "I understand" was all he said. Then I ran out of HQ and climbed a building. I spread my arms out and felt truly free. Now...I wonder what I'm going to do for now on. I looked down and saw Colonel Mustang walking with Armstrong following him. The boys are going to hate this. I started randomly laughing imagining Ed's face. I saw the Colonel-no Roy, look at me. I smirked. I used my skills to climb down.

"Hey _Roy_ what's up? Assigning the brothers a bodyguard?" he narrowed his eyes confusingly.

"Why did you call me by my first name?"

"Because I'm allowed." I smirked.

"Officers-"

"Aren't allowed to call their superiors by their first names blah blah blah, however, regular citizens can call you anything." I smirked. His jaw dropped.

"You didn't." I smiled.

"Oh I so did." I smirked. I looked at a clock. "Well I best be going now. Oh! And will you tell Ed the news I really need to be off. I get to start my own life now. I could leave the military after 8 years. Well Smirky Bastard I've been in the military for 10 years. So yeah. Maybe I should live in...hmm. I don't know yet I'll go to Hughes' house first. Well see ya! Oh! And tell Ed I said Happy Birthday."

What I couldn't believe was the fact that it was afternoon. Today had been a long day. I'm guessing Ed was going to Risembool but he would probably go to Hughes' house for the celebration. Or Hughes would force him. I waved by and sped off until I got to where Hughes lived. I knocked on the door three times. I heard Hughes yell 'Coming'. He opened the door up and literally squealed and pulled me in.

"Have you come for Elysia's party?" I nodded. "That's great! I was going to have Ed come over but he said he's leaving for Risembool-Oh hey wait shouldn't you be going with him?" I frowned. "No way Roy didn't take you off did he?" I nodded. He sighed. "I see..." he then put on a big smile. "Well you could stay with me if you like!" I nodded.

"Oh by the way I quit the military." his jaw dropped. "Yeah since I have been there for 10 years the Fuhrer let me go." I smiled. "Now I can do things on my own. Speaking of which after the party I need to catch a train but I'll stay later." I smiled at him and nodded. I got my suitcase out and pulled out a box.

The party lasted until two and I gave Elysia the necklace I saw in a store the other day. It had a huge heart on it and I asked Mel to transmute her name sparkly on it. Right when she got it she put it on. I left for the train to Risembool. I was going to clean the house and then come back later after I help the brothers. I wasn't going to tell Roy though.

I first went to Gatito Cafe and made a deal with the owners saying that I would come back and work when I was in town and I told them a sob story so they gave me what they called 'a little money' which was actually a lot. Damn rich people. I rushed to the train and bought a ticket and left to Risembool.

An hour passed and we stopped by some odd town and it said the train would be leaving in about 5 minutes. So I waited. Then I saw Ed. WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT HE WAS IN RISEMBOOL! I ducked down and he sat exactly in front of me with Armstrong. Fuck! If Armstrong saw me he would tell Roy about me! I saw a man come out saying that there was something wrong with the brakes. Are you fucking kidding me? I had to get out of here. I snuck to the back of the train where the farm animal were. I scrunched up my nose.

"Kaiden is that you!" I jumped. I turned around to find Al in a box. I gawked and cursed under my breath. "What are you doing here I thought Mustang took you off the team?" I nodded.

"He did...then I quit the military and I was going to return to my house to clean when I saw Ed come on the train I tried to get away because I knew Armstrong would probably tell Roy that I was here. So yeah."

"But Mustang can't stop you now because you can live on your own now." He has a point.

"Good point. Well I guess you're bored here with all these animals so I'll keep ya company. Oh and what happened to that kitten?"

"Ed let me keep it!"

"Uh. Why?"

"Well at first Mustang came back with Armstrong and all Ed was sitting down on the bed and when Mustang said something about you telling him happy birthday, Ed was confused then the kitten ran out of the bathroom and pounced onto Ed so he thought it was a birthday present and he said I could keep it." I smiled. Well thats good. Al said he wanted to name it Kai after me because it reminded him of me 'because you wear a lot of black and white and your eyes are blue"

We talked for a long time. Then the train stopped and the farmers came and took their animals and gave me a strange look. When they walked away I stuck my tongue out at them and Al laughed. Ed, who was talking to Armstrong and froze when he heard Al laughing. He looked up and saw me and his eyes widened.

"Kaiden?"

**I was planning on making it just a little longer but the night is almost over and CeilPhantomhive225 wanted me to post a story. Thanks for reviewing 3. Speaking of reviewing you don't mind reviewing again do you? C: Lol. Well I guess I'll see you guys later! Lol its like 11:59...**


	12. Solving The Riddles

**OMG I feel like I haven't written in forever! I was still wondering about where to place the riddle and key at in the story, yes I haven't forgotten you smarties you! GAH stupid TV keeps getting my attention! For some reason I have been reading some crossovers with FMA lately. Not any InuYasha ones because last time my friend was talking about an InuYasha crossover I got freaked out...majorly and yes I do realize that I'm writing a crossover but I wont corrupt it...even more than it already is and yes I do realize that it only has 2 chapters while this one has...12 now but this one is getting more reviews but I promise I'll upload soon...I hope...XD oh and I haven't seen brotherhood in awhile so idk the conversations by heart...anyways onto the story! **

**Al: FMAnimeFreakFanGirl does not own FMA. **

**Me: Well that's the first time you started a convo Al congrats!**

**Al: Thanks! :3**

**Ed: I don't get what the big deal is.**

**Me: You don't know a big deal when you see it. ~smirks~ I can understand this because you'll never be a big deal.**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN-SPROUT THAT-**

**Kai: You**

**Me: Before this battle commences between this monster and shrimp I will go onto the story.**

**Al: Monster?**

**Me: Uhhh...um...eh...I've got to go!**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

_**We talked for a long time. Then the train stopped and the farmers came and took their animals and gave me a strange look. When they walked away I stuck my tongue out at them and Al laughed. Ed, who was talking to Armstrong and froze when he heard Al laughing. He looked up and saw me and his eyes widened. **_

"_**Kaiden?"**_

"Oh, hi Ed." I said casually. He looked at me in disbelief.

"But...you...I thought! Ugh." I giggled at his stuttering. "I have a few questions."

"What about?" he scratched the back of his head. "Maybe we should get Al out of here before the train starts moving?" I suggested. We heard the train whistle blow and Armstrong came hurrying over and picked Al's box up. "I wonder what Winry's gonna say when she sees your automail. Ed visibly paled. He shook his head from the thought and grabbed my wrist and Armstrong followed. I just let him pull me since I have all the time in the world, literally. We stopped under our conversation tree. Armstrong was taking his time so we were basically alone.

"I've got questions for you..."

"Hit me," I joked. He furrowed his brows.

"Why are you here?"

"Spring cleaning!" I joked again. I don't even think its spring. I usually don't pay attention to what day it is unless I see the weather. Like if its hot I know its summer and if its freezing I know its winter. From the looks of it its around fall. He gave me a 'wtf?' look.

"Its Autumn." I scrunched my nose. "What?" he asked.

"I call it fall." he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever and wont you get caught by Mustang if you're here and don't you have any missions-"

"I quit." he quirked an eyebrow.

"Quit what."

"My job."

"Oh so you're not working at that cafe anymore?" I face-palmed.

"I quit the military you idiot."

"Oh..." long pause.

"Did you tell Al?"

"Tell him what I didn't have enough time to tell him about you quitting I mean you just told me." I sweat-dropped. Is he really this dense?

"I wasn't talking about the military you idiot I was talking about—-"

"WHAT IS ALL THIS HUSH HUSH ABOUT?" We flinched as Armstrong cut me off. "COME ELRIC WE NEED TO GET YOUR ARM FIXED ASAP SO YOU CAN GET BACK TO YOUR RESEARCH! OR DO YOU NEED SOME MOTIVATION!"

"No that's okay! Really! See I'm already on my way! And you don't have to yell ya know." Ed told him frantically, rubbing his ears. I smiled. Then sighed.

"Well looks like this is where we part."

"What where are you going?"

"I told you I was Spring Cleaning. I sincerely didn't expect to meet you on the train because I thought you were already in Risembool. I actually came here to clean my house. I haven't cleaned my room in 10 years. Wow." I started walking off when Ed grabbed my wrist.

"Ya know you could always." He blushed. I smirked.

"D'awe does little Eddy miss me?" I laughed as he practically had his own dark aura around him, "anyways I could always what?"

"You can travel with us if you want but you don't have to if you don't want to!" I smiled. At least I had some friends that didn't want me to leave. _What about me?_ I rolled my eyes. _Its impossible to leave you, you're that little voice in my head that never leaves. __Good point!_ I rolled my eyes again. Then I noticed that I hadn't answered Ed yet.

"Well I guess Spring Cleaning can wait til Spring. Speaking of which what is today?"

"Losing track of time are we?"

"Pa-lease I have all the time in the world. Literally" I added the last part quietly. I didn't want to say that if Ed hadn't told Al about my uh...problem.

"Edward Elric!" oh god not again. "Are you sure you don't need motivation? We need to start moving or it'll be dark by the time we get there!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Ed said hurriedly. I stuck my hands in my pockets of my skirt (yes her skirt has pockets.) and felt something metal. The key. I had completely forgotten about it. Speaking of the key. I reached in my other pocket and grabbed the paper and looked at it again. I must find out who Kilame and Renda is. Kilame sounds kinda like a dude but I wouldn't know because I've never even heard the name before and Renda most definitely sounds like a girl name. I wonder if anyone in town knows them. I stuck them back in my pocket for later. We walked up to the house and granny was on the porch. "Long time no see granny" Ed joked. They had literally just left and were back already.

"Oh good lord what have you two gotten yourselves into this time." Then a wrench came out of nowhere but I didn't bother this time. Granny didn't even flinch as Ed was knocked to the ground

"Ed I thought I told you to call before you come over for maintenance!"

"What the hell Winry! Are you trying to kill me!" She just laughed at him.

"Haha. Welcome back." she smiled.

**~Time Skip~**

"OH NO!" Winry squealed when she saw the automail. "Oh Ed look what you've done! I worked all night on this and its destroyed!"

"Its basically the same its just in smaller pieces!" Really Ed? You really think that's gonna help? She hit Ed with her wrench. He was now twitching a foot in the air. Awkward pose! "And lemme guess you a little beat up too Al? Just what kinda trouble have you two been getting into?" Al didn't answer and just made a face, how he does that I will never know. She hit him with her wrench too. "Jeez." then she turned her head towards me. "You're not beat up too are you?" my eyes widened and I shook my head. Well I WAS but I wasn't about to tell Winry that.

"So, what are we talking about a week here?" Ed asked.

"Lemme guess you have some important research you have to attend to and you need to be off to central soon." Winry asked and Ed nodded.

"Give us some credit Ed." Granny interrupted. She took the pipe out of her mouth. "Three days" that's when a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Ed can I talk to you about something?" he sat up and looked at my, what I'm guessing was, worried face. He nodded his head and we stood on the porch. "when they reconnect your new arm...they're gonna see _that_." I emphasized the that so he would get it. He put his index finger and thumb on his chin like he was thinking hard about something.

"Well we're just gonna have to hope they don't notice or we can cover it up with a bandage or something." I nodded my head.

"Oh and hey Ed." he quirked an eyebrow. "Do you know anyone named Kilame or Renda?" he shook his head.

"No why do you ask?" I pulled out the riddle and handed it to him. I looked at it for a while, deciphering the note. He frowned. "I don't get it."

"Me either!" I stomped in frustration.

"However, those names don't even seem like names at all." I nodded.

"That's what I thought too. And the body dissolving part kinda freaks me out if ya know what I mean. And I'm guessing Tamika is like an experiment."

"Maybe a chimera?" he suggested. I shrugged.

"Well I'm going off into town to ask around about them." he nodded and headed back inside. I shoved the two mysteries back into my pockets. Now that I think about it I haven't bathed or changed in awhile. I certainly need to take a shower when I get back. I left the house and entered the small town to see that it wasn't filled with a lot of people. I went up to a merchant, who must have met many people with strange names, considering for the fact he was a merchant. I cleared my throat and he looked up from his cleaning of an antique.

"May I help you, Miss?" he asked kindly.

"Yes I would like to know if you have ever heard of anyone by the names of Kilame or Renda?" he furrowed his brows.

"No sorry ma'am, I might add that those are some very strange names." I nodded and walked on. I asked around for what seemed like hours and decided that it was time to head back. On my way down the path I saw someone standing in the graveyard. By the looks of the long red coat and braided hair I would say it was Ed. I walked into the graveyard and stood next to him over his mothers grave. I smiled sadly and put a hand on his shoulder. How long had he been out here anyways? He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes and smiled back.

"Lets head back." he nodded and we walked out of the graveyard.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"Nope" I said exaggerating the use of the 'p'. He nodded. Ed opened the door and an emotional Armstrong with tears pouring all over the place started talking.

"OH HOW TRAGIC THAT YOUR MOTHER PASSED AWAY AND SUCH BEAUTY AT TRYING TO BRING HER BACK, THEN TRADING YOUR ARM FOR YOUR BROTHERS SOUL WHEN YOU WERE ALREADY IN PAIN, AND BURNING DOWN YOUR HOUSE TO MAKE SURE THAT THERE WAS NO TURNING BACK! COME EDWARD ELRIC LET ME OFFER YOU A COMFORTING EMBRACE!" Armstrong ripped his shirt off. You could say sweat-drops were very popular right about now as Armstrong was squeezing the life out of Ed.

"Let go! Don't rub your chest on me!" After we managed to calmly detach Ed from Armstrong's grip we all ate 'Granny Pinako's Famous' stew.

"Hey guys you don't mind if I take a shower its been awhile."

"Sure, you brought your clothes right?"

"Yeah thanks Winry." As I walked upstairs I saw everyone go to sleep. The shower was nice and hot. "Whew it's been too long!" I closed the water off after I was finished washing. I stepped out and put on a white tank top and blue sweatpants. I pushed the door open and a whoosh of fresh air circled around me. I yawned and headed off to Winry's room. When I stepped in I saw Winry still working on Ed's automail. "Uh Winry?"

"Hm?" she looked up with goggles on her face.

"You know you can take a break right?" she shook her head.

"Nope three all nighters and it can be finished so Ed can hurry and get back to his so-called research findings. He said he found something on his way here so I must get his automail finished!" hmm. New research eh? Does that mean he found something on the Philosopher Stone? I ought to ask him about it tomorrow. But for right now I think I could just use some rest. I also need to figure out that stupid riddle. I wonder if Mel knows anything about it. I walked over to the bed and flopped down and rubbed my eyes.

"Night Winry."

"Night Kaiden, see ya in the morning" I closed my eyes in hope of no nightmares.

_Why is it always dark when I dream? Yes I get it I have a horrible past but that doesn't mean I have to have a terrible future like jeez can't I actually dream without having a nightmare? _

"_You're not very bright are you?" A voice said. Have I heard a familiar male voice say._

"_What do you mean! I'm plenty smart! How could I get into the military without being smart?" _

"_You don't have to be smart to be bright"_

"_What?"_

"_Ugh. So hopeless." _

"_Who are you! I'm not hopeless I happen to live on my own!"_

"_Just use common sense and you'll figure out the answers to your questions." where have I heard that before._

"_Were you the one that created that riddle?" _

"_Yes, I kinda find it sad that you don't know who I am." I frowned. Okay so maybe I'm not that bright. "Well I hope what I've said can trigger something in that thick head of yours" _

"_I DON'T HAVE A THICK HEAD HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD! I'll TEAR YOU APART FOR INSULTING ME! I'LL HOPE YOU KNOW THAT I HAPPEN TO BE-" _Then the world started shaking. "Whoa-oa-oa stop shaking the world" then I heard some giggling.

"Kaiden wake up!" I opened my eyes to find Mel-no Winry, shaking me. "Jeez you have the weirdest dreams." I just looked at her. She stopped me in the middle of my rant! _You're a dork you know that?__ Hey shut it! __Haha! So whats this riddle thing that guy was talking about?__ Oh you see I found a piece of paper in this-wait how do you know about my dream! __Because I can see what you dream but I usually don't like to see them they make me look evil.__ You can see my dreams? That's just creepy. __Yeah I know so anyways continue. __Okay I'll show you. _I got up and walked over to where I had put my suitcase and I picked the paper out of my pocket. _This!_ _Hmm I see...have you ever tried switching the letters around? __Those don't even seem like names._Poker face. _Actually no I haven't tried that. __Dork__. Shut it dog-freak. __I'm not a dog freak!__ Oh please spare me you're just like Al only when it comes to dogs. __Am not!__ Is too! __Am not!__ Is too! __Am not!__ Is not! __Am too!__ HAHA SEE I TOLD YOU! __Why you little..._ I started laughing and Winry gave me a strange look.

"Well time to figure this riddle out." I got up and dressed into some jean shorts and a purple tank top. Isn't it fall? I wonder why I'm never cold. I walked downstairs and onto the porch and sat down. _Maybe one of our parents or ancestors wrote it. It was in our house.__ You're right! Look! If you switch Renda around it comes to Arden. So our dad made this? __Strange, but Kai that doesn't explain the Kilame part._I looked closer at the paper. _Hey Mel. __What?__ Um well lets go on a whim here, if you switch Kilame around it could put Kai and Mel together. But the poem doesn't make any damn sense! __Well you know how bodies decay overtime? It could be saying that if we're not dead.__ Hm. _I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. "AH!" I jumped up and hit my head on something. Or someone.

"Gah what the hell Kaiden?" I rubbed my head and saw Ed rubbing his chin.

"Oh hi, Ed." I said plainly. "Don't scare me like that!" he laughed.

"Well I didn't expect that to be considered scary all I did was touch you. Ow!" I punched him. He looked down to see what I was holding. "Did you figure anything out?" _Well we about did until you butted in.__ Mel! __Its true._

"Yeah a little." I noticed that he had a spare leg on but no arm. I quirked a brow. "Eh I didn't wanna deal with it. I hate the nerves attaching. I nodded. Now back to the riddle no distractions! _Mel wheres your body anyways? __No idea I'm just stuck in your necklace...__ So that must mean your body is somewhere else. Hm. _"Hey Ed I'm going to my house real quick. I might be gone for awhile but don't worry I just need to check something out." he nodded. _What are you checking out?__ You'll see. __No fair..._ I giggled and grabbed my belt and left the house, down the path, into the town, and onto the path where I live.

I walked into our house and ran upstairs to our parents' bedroom. _You know we were never allowed in there I wonder why though._I shrugged and walked in and saw why they didn't want us in there. Our parents were Vampire Hunters.

**Sooooo this took much more time then I thought it would. Sowwy! I got so freaking distracted! I'm listening to Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus right now. Have any of you ever heard of that song its really good. Oh and my friend thought of a new song for Kai and Mel. Crap I forgot what it was called hold on! ~texts friend~...Okay! Its called Little Voice by Hilary Duff. Anyways review! I hope my mom picks some sugar up in the morning we ran out and I'll need some coffee I think I'm staying up all night...again...for you guys! Dontchu just feel special? XD Well I think ill leave now...byez! Oh and I need to thank my reviewers! Oh gosh I just feel terrible now that I read them. You see my phone must not send me all my reviews...stupid smart phone. I keep forgetting to thank you guys IM SO SOWWY! So Thank you to:**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**Ezra scarlet**

**CeilPhantomhive225**

**InuYashaFreakfangirl (lol that's my friend cantchu tell? :P)**

**I'maninja (I think I've already thank'd you but thanks again!) and**

**Ed' .Kitten!**


	13. Meeting Melonie Shade

**Hello again my lovely reviewers! I am here with another chapter! I really don't feel like continuing this A/N so I'm going to go onto the story! If I don't own FMA let me get struck by lightning! ~Random storm cloud appears~ Uh-oh *Gets struck by lightning* **

**Kai: That must've been a shocking experience!**

**Me: Yes that was very shocking. **

**Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT YOUR HAIR! **

**Me: ~Grabs random mirror~ OH MY GOD!**

**Kai: Where did you get that mirror?**

**Me: Its secret!**

**Mel: Boo!**

**Me and Kai: AAAAAH WHAT THE HELL WHERE DID YOU COME FROM**

**Mel: ~Evil grin~ I guess we'll just have to find out wont we? Onto the story!**

**Me: ….Thats my line...sadface...**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

**_I walked into our house and ran upstairs to our parents' bedroom._** _You know we were never allowed in there I wonder why though._**_I shrugged and walked in and saw why they didn't want us in there. Our parents were Vampire Hunters_**.

"Well looks like Silver-mist got her revenge after all..." she must've killed my parents because they killed her so called love and now they changed me just to shove it into their faces. So cruel. There were vampire killing weapons everywhere. Hm maybe I should take some with me. There were also books around with info about vampires. Hm. Maybe they have a chest around here somewhere. I opened the closet that was filled with clothes and shoved them aside to find a shiny chest. It had a heart on it that looked exactly like my necklace. The chest was huge! You could fit a body in that-wait you don't think. I grabbed a handle and dragged the chest downstairs into the living room.

"Whats that?" I jumped. I spun around to see Ed looking at the chest suspiciously.

"Uh this? Er I don't exactly know but I have a feeling it opens with this." I held up the key. _Uh Kai.__ What? __For some reason I'm drawn to it.__ Oh dear lord I think I know whats inside. _"It has to be..."

"What?" Ed asked.

"Mel." he gasped. "Think about it her body is no where to be found and not to mention this!" I pointed at the heart on the chest that looked like my necklace. "Well Kai, prepare yourself..." I muttered to myself and pushed the key into the hole. It clicked. I froze and bit my lip. Ed looked at me. I looked back at him and nodded. We both opened the chest and saw Mel's body. Her eyes were closed and her body was not one of a 7 year old and it still had the wounds from 10 years ago. I wonder how it grew? Then I saw her wearing the same locket as I was. I wonder if she took my nutrients. Which means I eat for two people. Strange. _Kai I don't like this. My soul must be in your locket lemme out!__ How? _I fiddled with the locket to see if there was any kind of opener. Then I saw a key hole and stuck the key into it and it popped open and something came zooming out of it and into Mel's body.

"Ow..." Mel groaned and me and Ed's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Then I noticed that her wounds were still there. I ran up to my parents bedroom and grabbed some medical wrap.

"Sit up and Ed get out" Ed nodded and walked out the door closing it behind him. I took off her shirt as she sat up and wrapped the bandages around the areas where she was stabbed. She blearily opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw me. Then she looked down and screamed. "Ow hey chillax! Gosh."

"Wheres my shirt!" she yelled childishly. I finished wrapping her up and threw her shirt at her which was surprisingly larger than it was when she had first got it when she was 7 she slipped it on and frowned again. Ed came barreling through the door.

"I heard screaming are you guys-" he stopped rambling when he saw Mel. He tilted his head. "She looks like Winry, except the eyes of course." I nodded.

"Well we are basically sisters." Mel said while fiddling with the locket. She frowned again and clapped her hands and fixed the tears in her shirt. Ed gasped and pointed at her.

"You can do alchemy without a transmutation circle!" she nodded.

"Our father did something and pushed me through this huge gate this and these crawly hand thingies were sending me through filling my head with knowledge. Then some weird white guy ripped out my soul and shoved me inside the locket Kai made for me. I guess our father was still alive because he must've put me in this box, speaking of which can I have some space? This box is not comfy and I want out! I snickered and hugged her before I got up. I missed her so much. She stood up and got out.

"So, what now?" she shrugged.

"This house is basically ours now so I guess we-" I held up my hand to stop her. She looked at me confusingly.

"I'm going with Ed and Al on their trip but I want you to stay here for two reasons." she frowned and crossed her arms. "Reason one, you're hurt and need to heal up. Reason two, your not good at fighting so while I'm gone and you're attending to reason one I want you to train your skills so that if you want to come later, which I know you do, you can be prepared. And one more thing lock the doors and don't go outside because I don't know if Silver-mist will come back. I'll do your grocery shopping." her frown deepened.

"What about fresh air?" she asked innocently.

"Haha, no." she made a mean duck face. "You can go out back and get it but once you've had enough come back inside." her frown lifted a bit.

"What about training?" she asked.

"Make your own punching bag I don't care for crying out loud you have alchemy!" she smiled.

"And you don't!" I glared at her. Her smile got bigger. "Are you jelly!" Ed looked so lost.

"No I'm not! I have fighting skills so back off!" her smile turned upside down. I smirked. "Well I guess I need to be off shopping for food now." she frowned. "I'll be back later now do you want me to bring Winry so you can meet her in person or what?" she nodded.

"Well I guess I'm going to be doomed by boredom now so I'll just clean up...I hate cleaning." she muttered as she walked away.

"Good now I don't have to clean!" I said enthusiastically. She glared at me. Then she put on a poker face. "What?"

"I'm hungry." our stomachs growled at the same time which caused Ed to bust out laughing.

"Me too." I said, agreeing with my stomach. "I'll go get us something to eat out. That way the first thing you eat will taste good!" she smiled happily at that thought.

"Okay I'll go set up some stuff in the basement for training." I nodded. And with that we left. I was in a really good mood today. I was smiling all the way to town while Ed was just laughing at me. It took about half an hour to get everything. I didn't know when we would come back. I told Ed to go get Winry. I set the bags down on a bench and waited. It was about 15 minutes before they found me.

"Ed, why am I coming with you?"

"It's a surprise!" I told her. She smiled and took some bags as well as Ed. We all walked to my house and I turned the knob. Locked. She sure learns quick. I knocked on the door a few times. Then I heard a big _THUNK_. What the hell was that? Then I heard a low 'Ow' and I laughed. Was that Mel? She opened the door and Winry gawked. Me and Ed snickered.

"Can we go inside now my arm is gonna fall off!" Then I saw Mel's eyes widen.

"Wheres your other arm!" Ed rolled his eyes.

"How did you not notice?" I asked her like she was dumb. She glared at me.

"Can we please just go inside?" Mel quickly nodded her head and we all walked in and set the groceries down. Winry was still staring at Mel.

"This is your sister Melonie." I introduced Winry.

"But I thought you said she died?" Shoot. I forgot to tell her...

"Uh I thought she did at first but now shes alive." Winry smiled and glomped Mel who had a strange look on her face that I could not describe. Shes probably thinking along the lines _I don't really know her. And shes hugging me. What the hell?_ I laughed at the thought. I know Mel thought she'll want to get to know her.

"Wow so how old are you-"

"Shes 17 so that means shes your older sister." Winry had a really big grin on her face now which made me laugh.

"So I have a younger and older sister now!" she cheered. "I'm going to visit you a lot so we can get to know each other plus since Kaiden is leaving with the brothers I'll have to keep you company unless your busy then I wont bother you, do you have a phone?" Winry rambled really fast. Mel slowly nodded and we all started laughing including her.

"Speaking of leaving with the brothers, Ed can I talk to you?" he nodded and I dragged him outside.

"Whats up?"

"I heard from Winry you found some new research." he nodded. "Is it about the you know what?" he quirked an eyebrow. I mouthed the words 'Philosopher Stone'. He nodded. "So what are you researching about it."

"How to make one." I smiled. The frowned. With something as powerful as the Philosopher Stone there has to be a big sacrifice. Well I guess I can only wait until we figure out what that is. I nodded my head.

"Well I don't think I could help with the research but I could help by being a bodyguard for you, no matter what Mustang says I'm free now." he smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem."

**~Time Skip~**

"Ready. One, Two, Three!" _SCREECH! _I winced at the sound. Tomorrow we would be leaving to the central library. Huh...now that I think about it. Where's Armstrong?

"I have finished chopping firewood Miss Pinako!"

"Thank you Mr. Armstrong, I'm very thankful."

"IT WAS NO PROBLEM MISS, FIREWOOD CHOPPING HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!" Several sweat-drops. Ed started stretching his automail.

"Now Ed I have lowered the percentage for the toughness of it so that it will become less rustic so I want you to-HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING LISTEN TO ME!" Ed was already out the door shouting 'Its your turn Al!' I sweat-dropped. Me and Armstrong followed Ed out the door. Armstrong ran over because he thought something was wrong. I saw him and Ed talking.

"Yeah that's my blood." I saw Armstrong's eyes widen and he paled. I laughed. The blood seal. He started talking about how he used his blood to bond the soul. I smiled at how close the brothers were. He clapped his hands and put them on Al who was built up back to 7-feet. I'm surprised that Ed didn't make Al smaller. I wasn't about to mention it though. Don't wanna give him any ideas. "Okay Al ready to test it out?" test what out?

"Yeah Brother!" Then they started randomly sparring.

"What is this! Brothers you mustn't fight!"

"They're not fighting they're sparring." I saw Armstrong smile. Oh god.

"DEAR BROTHERS LET ME HELP YOU TRAIN!" Armstrong ripped his shirt off and I saw Ed and Al pale. I started laughing my ass off as they ran away. After they were done sparring we all headed inside for dinner and got to bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, with no nightmares to come.

**Well there you have it! I hope your happy I stayed up all night. Its 4am now...but that's okay because I wasn't tired anyways...oh and CeilPhantomhive255 I'm sorry for getting your name wrong...did I get it right this time? O.o lol well I guess I'll end it here ttyl! And there goes that chance of uploading. Stupid computer wont lemme on FanFiction anymore...it does that a lot...oh well I'll upload later now I'm going to start watching Avatar TLAB all over again. Lol I love it! Haha this'll be the fifth time that I start watching the whole series all over again C: Well ttyl again!**


	14. New Escorts

**Hello fellow readers, reviewers, and just plain viewers I hath come to deliver another chapter to thee! Ahem...anyways I noticed that someone ~cough~ Ed' .Kitten ~cough~ had actually noticed that I didn't put the kitten in but have no fear the kitten is still here! Kinda...Lol well onto the story. If I own FMA let me get struck by lightning! ~crickets chirp~ There you have it! Yeah I'm not doing it the other way around...Well onto the story!**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

"_**DEAR BROTHERS LET ME HELP YOU TRAIN!" Armstrong ripped his shirt off and I saw Ed and Al pale. I started laughing my ass off as they ran away. After they were done sparring we all headed inside for dinner and got to bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, with no nightmares to come. **_

I woke up and saw that the sun was just coming up. I looked to my left to see and hear Winry snoring. I cautiously got out of bed to wake the others up. I slid up to the boys' room and stopped preparing to knock when I felt something fluffy walk across my legs. I looked down to find the kitten Al had took. The kitten looked up at me and purred. D'AWE! Then an evil idea came to mind. I picked the kitten up and instead of knocking I went right in.

"What are you doing?" I jumped. I looked into the right corner to find Al tilting his head. I grinned. I put my finger to my lips and made a 'Sh' noise and tip-toed quietly over to Ed's bed. I smiled evilly and Al was chuckling. I placed the kitten on top of Ed carefully and ran to the corner Al was in. "He's gonna be mad ya know." I shrugged. Al and I watched as the kitten just sat on him. I huffed.

"Do something already!" I encouraged the kitten. It looked over at me and then at Ed then to Al and then to Ed again. It got up and walked over to Ed's face. I giggled. I saw the kitten lick Ed's nose and he scrunched his face. It licked his cheek and then his forehead and back on his nose. I saw Ed opening his eyes slowly.

"What in the..." Then his eyes snapped open and he jumped off the bed causing the kitten to use its claws to stick to him. "OUCH!" he yelled and took the kitten off of him. I saw him looking around the room and I hid under the bed that was supposed to be Al's. I saw him walk over to Al. "What is this?"

"A kitten" Al answered casually which angered Ed.

"Well no shit I meant what was it doing on my bed!" Al shrugged. Ed fumed. I crawled out from under the bed as the floor creaked. I saw Ed freeze. "Did you hear that?" he asked Al. Al shook his head. He came over to the spot where the floor creaked and I went around to crawl out of the other side. I sneakily got behind him and breathed on his neck. He spun around and I stayed behind him. I could practically feel Al smiling. "What was that?" Ed asked Al fearfully.

"What was what, Brother?" Al asked 'innocently'. Ed shook his head and turned around and I made my eyes wide and put on an evil grin and yelled...

"Boo!" Ed literally screamed and dropped the kitten on my foot which caused the kitten to claw in my foot. "Ow!" I yelled. Al was laughing which caused me to forget the pain and start laughing at him too. Ed shot a glare at both of us. I pointed at him still laughing "You shoulda seen your face! Ahaha oh my haha god." I wiped a tear and saw Ed fuming.

"Why did you do that!" he yelled at me. I started laughing again which caused Ed to get even more angry.

"Whats all this noise about?" Granny walked in. She saw me and Al laughing and Ed was fuming. She blinked. "What happened?" I clutched my side.

"You shoulda seen it! Ed's face was priceless! He screamed-" Ed then shoved his hand over my mouth.

"It was nothing!" he yelled at her. She looked at him with a confused expression. I smirked and licked his hand which caused him to pull his hand away. "What the fuck? Did you just lick my hand!" I grinned. "That's nasty!" Ed wiped his hand on his pants. "Why did you lick me?"

"You covered my mouth and I didn't want your hand over my mouth so I made you pull away."

"Well you didn't have to lick my hand!" Ed yelled and suddenly Armstrong came bursting in the room with...were those sparkles? Yeah those were definitely sparkles.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS YELLING!" everyone sweat-dropped. He looked over at the clock that read around 7:45am. His eyes widened considerably. "ALL OF YOU GET READY WE MUST LEAVE AT 8 FOR OUR TRAIN ARRIVES AT 8:30!" I shuffled out of their room and went up to Winry's room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed rubbing her eyes.

"What was all that noise about?" I smiled widely. She frowned.

"Oh you shoulda been there!" I walked over and sat down beside her and told her the story about what happened and she was in tears. She laughed for about 10 minutes straight. Then she stopped and looked at me, which caused us to bother start laughing again. I sighed. "Well I gotta get ready" I got up and took a jean miniskirt and a red tank top that had a Flamel on the back. Winry stared at it.

"Wow that looks kinda like Ed's coat." She pointed to the tank top.

"Huh well what do ya know I guess it does." I put the clothes on as well as some black platform boots and headed downstairs. Al looked at me. "Yeah yeah I know it looks like Ed's coat I've already been informed of that. By the way what do you plan on doing with the kitten because I know Den might hurt her."

"Oh...Uh...I..." Al stuttered. He hasn't found a kitten-sitter. I smiled.

"We could try Mel although she doesn't like them as much as dogs."

"Mel?" Al questioned. Oh yeah that's right Al wasn't there was he?

"Yeah that's where everyone was yesterday. Ed and I opened a chest and found her body. And then when I opened up the locket something white zoomed out of it and directly into her body and poof, shes alive."

"Well do you think she'll like her?" I nodded.

"We used to have three dogs and one time Mel had a black kitten and-yeah I just think she'll like her." Al nodded his head.

"Okay but I still want to keep her!" I nodded my head.

"Of course Al...wheres Ed?" Ed peeped his head out of the kitchen with a doughnut (**believe it or not that's how its spelled**) in his mouth. I blinked. Twice. That's when laughter ensued. He pulled this doughnut out of his mouth and blushed, embarrassed. He ate his doughnut and came out with his suitcase packed and ready to go. I grabbed the kitten and we all walked down to the station. "I'll be right back" I held up the kitten to signal what I was doing. I ran to our house with the kitten squirming like crazy and I knocked on the door. No answer. Was she sleeping? I pulled out the kamas key and surprisingly it worked. I walked in and heard flesh on cloth. I walked in the basement to have a hammer just about hit me in the head and I ducked. Mel was punching a punching bag and there were all sorts of traps around here. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Oh hey Kai what's up?" I smiled and held up the kitten. She pointed at it.

"Whats that."

"A kitten." she rolled her eyes.

"I know but why is it here?"

"It needs a kitten-sitter."

"Lemme guess. It's me?" I nodded my head. She narrowed her eyes at it. "It reminds me of a zebra." I laughed. And walked down just to have another hammer thrown at me. She sweat-dropped. "Yeah its probably not too safe to come down here. Here lemme come over." she came over and picked up the kitten and pet it. It purred. "D'AWE!" I smiled. She looked up at me curiously. "What time does your train leave?"

"8:30"

"Its 8:20 you might wanna run" I widened my eyes.

"Shit! Well I'll talk to you later Mel!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I ran down the path and ran into the train and bumped into someone. "Ouch...oh I'm sorry I didn't mean-Ed?"

"Oh there you are...better late then never I guess." I nodded my head and we sat down to where Al was at. We both yawned and Ed laid against the window. I waited for him to sleep and then laid down on him like last time and closed my eyes to sleep.

_CHOOOOO! _

I sat up with a jolt and Al chuckled.

"They should seriously make these things more quiet." Ed soon awakened and we all grabbed our luggage and headed off the train.

"Off to the library!" Ed said as he ran away. We all followed. And heard yelling. "NO DR. MARCOHS RESEARCH ITS ALL GONE!" Al, Armstrong and I came across a burned library. Dang. That must suck. Ed walked over to a burned book and tried to pick it up. "Its all burned up isn't it..." I nodded.

"Major Armstrong Sir!" We turned around to find two military officers saluting Armstrong.

"Ah, well if it isn't 2nd Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh?"

"We will be taking over the escort mission of Edward Elric." Said the blonde haired guy with green eyes. Armstrong looked at them confusingly.

"You've been called to Central Command Sir." The woman with short black hair said. Armstrong nodded.

"What the hell is this? I thought we'd be free once we got here and now we've gotten another escort! This is ridiculous." I saw the slight tug of the woman's mouth slowly go down as if she wanted to frown but wouldn't. Stupid military wont let these people show their emotions. The blonde guy known as Brosh looked at me.

"Might I ask who this is?" he gestured towards me.

"A friend." I answered for them.

"Oh...well lets get moving now." Brosh said as he gestured towards a military vehicle. The only question was, was I allowed to get in? I frowned and the escorts started escorting them to the car. I didn't move. Am I allowed? This is for military personnel. That's when I didn't get the choice and Ed grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with the others. I sat beside Ed who sat beside. Al.

"They say that there's an employee who was working at the 1st branch before she got fired and she may have info on the books." Ed nodded. I'm guessing we were heading there now. It was quiet most of the way until Al noticed that Brosh was staring at him.

"Something wrong?" Al asked innocently.

"Oh its nothing, although you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a suit of armor?" I saw Ed and Al start sweating furiously. They looked at each other and back at him.

"Its a hobby!" They both said at the same time. I giggled. Nice excuse nimrods. That's so not recognizable. However the officers seemed to take it and started whispering to each other. I glared at them. They were probably saying how weird that was and they had no-I felt someone tap my shoulder and saw Ed shaking his head. I rolled my eyes. We all stopped at a house. Ed rang the doorbell. No answer. Ed knocked. No answer. Ed opened the door.

"Ed you can't just waltz in to someones house!" Al scorned, "what if they're just not home."

"No someones here, the lights are on." Al looked at me for support and I just shrugged. We walked in and there were books everywhere! It was so hard to walk through. Did someone actually live in here?

"Somebody help!" what was that.

"Hey guys did you hear that?" they shook their heads.

"Over here!" I said and they followed me. We walked and saw a pile of books and a hand sticking out.

"Will someone please help me? Is anyone there?" All our eyes widened and we started pulling books out from the stack as a huge stack fell on us. We kept digging and eventually pulled out a girl with brown hair and eyes with glasses. "Oh thank you so much! Someone always said I would die with my nose in a book but I didn't actually believe it would happen!" We all sweat-dropped.

"Yeah um hey we heard you used to work in the library?"

"Ooh!" the girl said sharply and hug herself shocking Ed and Ross. I giggled. "Oh the library! The word itself is so beautiful! I've loved reading ever since I was a little girl! That job was heaven!" and she somehow started floating in the air with wings. Ed and Al were looking up at her with poker faces. "but then I forgot that I was supposed to be working and all I ever did was read so then they fired me! If I never be able to find a job I wont be able to move my poor elderly mother into a new hospital!" Al sweat-dropped. "I'll never be able to find a job! IM USELESS GOOD FOR NOTHING MORE WORSE THAN-" She started freaking out and Ed rose a hand.

"Hey Sheska we wanted to aske you something."

"Yes?" she stopped her rant.

"We wondering if you ever read any notes that were by a Tim Marcoh?"

"Hm Tim Marcoh where have I heard that name?" she wondered aloud. "Oh yes!" she clapped her hands "There was a book shoved with some handwritten notes that were stuck in a section they didn't belong." Ed smiled.

"So they really were there." then he frowned. "which means they were burned up along with the rest of the library." he started walking away.

"Did you want to read them is that what your asking?"

"Yeah but they're gone now..." Ed said in a depressing voice.

"Sorry for wasting your time." Al apologized.

"I remember everything that was in them." the boys froze. "Its just how I am I can remember every word I ever read in a book I can write them down if you want" Ed and Al were doing happy dances and Ed grabbed Sheska's hands.

"Oh thank you bookworm!"

"Bookworm?" the girl asked lowly. Poor girl. That truly is amazing though to remember every word you've ever read. I wish I could do that. That way I don't have to read something over and over again. Even though I don't really read that much...We left Sheska's house as she said she would write everything down and it would be ready in a few days. We checked into a hotel and I plopped down on the bed.

Finally we may actually have a clue as to what we're doing. I hope we find what we're looking for. Maybe the brothers will get their bodies back sooner than I thought. I hope they do. They've been through so much. I wonder what a Philosopher Stone is made of. Oh well I guess we'll find out in a few days! Time to get some rest! Although it is kinda creepy of Ed's escorts to be in the next room.

"Night Ed." I said tiredly. He smiled.

"Goodnight Kai." and with that we peacefully slept not being prepared for what came our way next.

**I AM FLAT OUT TIRED. I wish I could actually sleep for a good night. But I always write the story because I'm interested...in my own story...wow. Well thank you Ed' .Kitten, CeilPhantomhive255, and velli9 for reviewing. I should go make myself some coffee...ttyl guys! :D**


	15. Getting To The Research

**Hello my fellow readers! I hath come with another chapter and NEWS FLASH did you guys know that FMA Brotherhood comes on every Saturday at 1:30am (I guess it would be considered Sunday though...)? I did! Actually I learned that when I was watching the episode and was talking to someone bout it and they already knew...anyways that was the news flash so onto the story. If I own FMA take my Facebook account away from me. ~Checks Facebook hurriedly~ well its still there so there you have it!**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

_**Finally we may actually have a clue as to what we're doing. I hope we find what we're looking for. Maybe the brothers will get their bodies back sooner than I thought. I hope they do. They've been through so much. I wonder what a Philosopher Stone is made of. Oh well I guess we'll find out in a few days! Time to get some rest! Although it is kinda creepy of Ed's escorts to be in the next room. **_

"_**Night Ed." I said tiredly. He smiled.**_

"_**Goodnight Kai." and with that we peacefully slept not being prepared for what came our way next. **_

I opened my eyes blearily. I sat up and Al looked at me.

"You get up pretty early." I nodded.

"Yup, well don't ya think we should wake Ed up too?" he nodded his head. Hmm. Well we don't have a kitten anymore so that's no fun...hmm. I saw Ed with his automail hand over his stomach and his other hand flat across off the bed. _Ding!_ Bright idea! I smiled evilly and Al sighed. "I'll be right back!" I ran out the door, still in my pajamas and into the breakfast area, earning myself many strange looks. I saw a boy about my age with brown hair and hazel eyes and ran up to him. He seemed taken aback by my approach.

"Um can I help you ma'am?" he asked formally. I smiled an evil smile and he got a little creeped out. I giggled causing him to blush.

"Do you have any whipped cream?" he nodded his head and got a can from under the counter. I said my thanks and started to walk off when I had another idea. I smiled again at him. "Wanna watch?" he looked confused and then at the can and then at me. His eyes widened a bit. He nodded, smiling. I opened the door to our room with the can in my hands. I saw Al face-palm and the boy I met sweat-dropped. I walked over to Ed who was snoring. I grinned evilly. I sprayed some whipped cream into his hand. "Hey Al?" I asked innocently.

"What?" I threw a pillow at him and he caught it and tilted his head. I smiled evilly again.

"Make me a feather!" he nodded and drew a transmutation circle and ripped the pillow open and then fixed it with the circle. He took the fluff he got out and made a feather and I snatched it. "This is gonna be good!" I squeaked as I tip-toed over to the sleeping Ed. I carefully started rubbing the feather on his nose. He scrunched his face and I heard the other boys stifle their laughter with giggles. I kept feathering his nose and he took his left hand and smacked his face with it. We all burst out in laughter. Ed sat straight up. He was really angered.

"WHAT THE HELL CAN I NOT WAKE UP PEACEFULL AROUND HERE!" Ed yelled and stomped into the bathroom. All three of us were still laughing. Ed came out and everyone stopped laughing. Then we all busted out again at the look on his face. Which just made him angrier. Then he had a confused look on his face and pointed to him. "Who're you?" he asked. After we finally stopped laughing I answered his question.

"He was my source!" I cheered holding up the whipped cream. Ed directed a glare to me. "Hm I wonder how this stuff tastes plain. What do you think Ed?" I smiled widely and he just got angrier. I shrugged and lifted the can in the air and sprayed some in my mouth. Hmm milky. Every dairy product taste like milk of course but I knew whipped cream was sweet from when Me and Mel would eat pumpkin pie together. I held up a finger. I swallowed. "That tasted...sweet. Very sweet." I lied. They gawked at me. "What?"

"You just ate a whole can of whipped cream! Wont you get sick!" Al worried. I could tell Ed just shrugged it off knowing I couldn't get sick, being a vampire. I shrugged. I turned to the boy who was just watching me with a curious look.

"So, whats your name?" his curious look was replaced with a smile.

"Cameron McIntyre" I nodded.

"You work here?"

"Obviously" Ed muttered. Well he was wearing a uniform but I just gave him a scowl. Then the phone rang. "Now I wonder who would be calling at eight in the morning. Hello?" I heard a voice talking rapidly. "Hey girl chill out!" he gestured for me to come over and took the phone from him.

"Hey Mel whats up?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would be calling me at eight in the morning?" she didn't talk for awhile. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well you see you know that kitten you gave me?" I widened my eyes. I hope she didn't hurt it.

"Its not hurt is it?"

"Um no...actually its gone, but-"

"What do you mean gone!" I yelled at her. Al was gonna kill me. She cleared her throat. I rolled my eyes. "Finish."

"There was a random girl with black hair with white streaks in her hair...she said her name was Tamika." I gasped. I quickly turned to Al.

"Hey Al where did you find that kitten?"

"In a graveyard." Hmm. I turned back to the phone.

"Um okay can you take care of her too? Wait how old is she?" She was just a kitten, not even a cat.

"She's 10" I nodded even though I knew Mel wouldn't see it. "I think I can take care of her! I took care of you when I was 7 so I'm pretty sure I can take care of her."

"Alright well just don't let her go downstairs."

"Okay, talk to you later Kai." I hung up the phone.

"Well that was interesting...Oh hey Ed don't you need to be getting that research today?" Ed's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Uh...um...what's your name?" Cameron stuttered.

"Kaiden Shade. Nice to meet you." Then the phone rang again and I picked it up.

"Hello, who is this?" I heard Roy say. My eyes got big. I freaked out in place and dragged Ed and shoved the phone in his ear.

"Hello?" He glared at the phone and I giggled. "Why the hell would I be squealing?" I started laughing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." pause. "Alright bye." I giggled as Ed sent me a glare and put on his red coat. "Well we gotta get going." I nodded and looked at Cameron and smiled.

"Nice meeting you." I said. He blushed. "Oh and Ed I gotta head over to work it was part of a deal I made with them but I'll swing by. He nodded and we all left the hotel and walked to Sheska's. I waited outside. Ed came out with lots of paperwork and said he was going to library. We were on our way when we heard yelling from inside the house.

"AHHHHH" I looked confusingly at Ed, who smirked. "Did he miss a decimal point somewhere?"

"How does a kid like that have this much money to carry around!" I smirked. I went into the cafe and the employees' mood seemed to lighten up and the others left for the library.

"Ah Miss Shade welcome back!" said Captain Obvious.

"Good to be back I suppose." I smiled at him and he shoved the uniform in my hands and led me to the changing room. Seriously these guys don't know how to hide how excited they were. I hope Silver-mist doesn't come here anymore.

And with that I waited tables. I looked and it was already dusk. I asked Captain Obvious if I could have a chicken sandwich on my way out and he approved. I changed back into my outfit and grabbed the chicken sandwich. I then headed to the library. I stopped across a door where Brosh and Ross were an held up the sandwich. They let me through.

"Hello how have my favorite alchemists been?" I said and plopped down next to Ed and shoved the sandwich in front of him. He gave me a questioning look. "Eat" he frowned and opened his mouth but I interjected him. "I know you haven't eaten today now eat." he closed him mouth and nodded and ate the sandwich. "So you figure it out yet?" he shook his head, still chewing. "Bummer." I said. "Well I'm going off to the hotel I'll see you guys there!" and I rushed off without them saying a single word.

I walked into the hotel and saw Cameron wiping a table off. How long did this kid stay here? I shrugged it off and went into our room and plopped on the bed. I sighed. For some reason it feels like this week is gonna be a long week. And with that I went to sleep.

**My fingers are killing me...I'm gonna kill you guys! I was so busy writing I didn't pay attention to the time and now its 2am...I missed my show. ~tear tear~ oh well I can always just watch it on the computer later. Well I guess I'll see you next time!**


	16. Stupid Bake Sales and The 5th Laboratory

**Ah...that was yummy :3 I just ate some pizza and downed it with chocolate milk. I love chocolate milk! Haha that reminds me of Gir and his chocolate bubblegum...Okay anyways back to the story. I would suggest you guys watch brotherhood or read the manga first (or while O.o) before you keep reading because Kaiden's not gonna be on both sides of the story and in brotherhood and the manga it shows that the Homunculi are behind everything. So yeah...onto the story! I do not own FMA!**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

_**I walked into the hotel and saw Cameron wiping a table off. How long did this kid stay here? I shrugged it off and went into our room and plopped on the bed. I sighed. For some reason it feels like this week is gonna be a long week. And with that I went to sleep.**_

When I woke up this morning I noticed one thing...I was alone. I looked around for Ed and Al. No Ed and Al. What the hell? Where did they go? I'm pretty Ed doesn't wake up before me. Unless Al woke him up...the traitor. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on a piece of paper. I walked over to it and read:

Dear Kaiden,

Brother and I already went to the library to catch up on the research. We found a lead but the code is still really hard to crack. Oh and Sheska got a new job yesterday! Hughes needed resources to his investigations and they were all in the 1st branch. I kinda feel sorry for Sheska though...he said he had her working on everything. Well you don't have to worry about bringing brother some lunch today, or dinner; I'll make sure he eats. Oh and we're not staying at that hotel anymore but Ed said that he'll still pay for it, for you. We're staying at the library. Did you know they had rooms in here? Anyways we ordered room service for you so they should be coming around eight because that's when you usually wake up. I can see why, considering that you have work at eight-thirty. So I guess we'll see you after we finish the research and we'll tell you what we found out.

Your friend,

Al

How did he know I worked at eight-thirty? I took the note and put it in a desk, I got dressed into my black miniskirt, seriously where do I get all these? Its like they double! I put on a white tank top with a black Flamel on the chest. Then I heard a knock on the door. Well there's the room service Al must've been talking about. I ought to thank him later but he doesn't really know I can barely taste food does he? I put on my black platform books and walked over to the door. I sighed and opened the door to find Cameron, who was smiling.

"Uh hey." I said stupidly. "Come in" I gestured for him to come in and I looked at the food. You gotta be kidding me! I can't eat all this! I looked at him and then at the food and then at him. I hope he got the message. He did.

"Oh I'm sorry I would love to stay but I got work to do." I frowned and crossed my arms. I sighed.

"Okay but I don't think I can eat all this." he nodded.

"That's okay, you can put what you can't eat in the fridge...and then you can use the microwave in the food kitchen." I nodded.

"Okay." I took the food and put it in the fridge. He looked at me questioningly. "I have work, so I'll eat it later." I started heading out the door when he grabbed my hand. I stopped and spun around and looked at him suspiciously. He blushed and let go of my hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just going to ask you...where do you work?" Dumbstruck.

"Uh I work at the Gatito Cafe" he tilted his head.

"Isn't that the cafe with all the guys that wear cat ears?" I blushed.

"Uh yeah."

"I thought only guys worked there."

"They made an exception." he smiled.

"Okay I'll drop by some time." then it was his turn to blush. I just smiled.

"Alright" and with that I speed walked to work. I made it just in time to be swarmed with the employees. "Uh hi?" they all grinned. "Whats with the goofy grins guys?"

"We're having karaoke tonight!" my eyes widened.

"Um, I don't sing but I'll still wait tables!" there was no way in hell I was singing in front of a bunch of people. I have stage fright ever since that one day in elementary school. I was singing with one of my friends and the music messed up and we had to get off the stage since the music stopped and wouldn't get back on. They all hung their heads and nodded and walked off.

"Well I'm sure you have a great voice!" I shook my head. I went off to the changing rooms and changed into my usual get up. I sighed. This was gonna be a long week.

**~Time Skip~**

Its been ten days since the boys went to study those notes. I'm kinda lonely at the hotel all alone. Cameron usually came by sometimes to cheer me up. It felt more like I was cheering him up. He also stopped by the cafe yesterday. They guys were excited that I knew him so well so they asked him to join the cafe but he declined and said he had a job already. Maybe I should stop by the brothers' room tonight. Yeah. That'll cheer me up. I just wish that Captain Obvious would leave me alone! He's been following me all day like a little loss puppy ever since they had their bake sale. Stupid customers.

_~Flash Back~_

"_Now Miss Shade I want you to be sure to be careful and don't drop anything!" I huffed. Stupid bake sale. _

"_I coulda just took the day off but noooo, I would attract more customers!" I muttered to myself. I put the cake I'd been carrying all day on the table. I turned around and bumped into a customer. _

"_Hey watch it!" I looked up at he person who bumped into me. He had shoulder-length red hair. Oh my god! It was one of Silver-mist's flunkies. What am I gonna do! Who was I kidding I had my weapon belt hidden for these circumstances. At first Captain Obvious wouldn't let me have a skull in the cafe, but he dealt with it. "Wait a minute, do I know you?" I stood up and glared at him. "Oh hey its Shado!" _

"_What are you doing here?" He pointed at the cake. _

"_What about the cake?" he stared at me like I was an idiot. "Uh I was attracted to the bake sale?"_

"_But vampires don't have many tastes" I whispered. He shook his head._

"_I'm no vampire." I quirked a brow. He widened his eyes. "Crap. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." he pulled out a sword. _

"_You're kidding me!" I yelled._

"_Nope! And I still have to get back at you for cutting off all my hair!" he tried stabbing the sword at me but I blocked it with a dagger. "Where the hell did that come from!" I smirked. That's when Captain Obvious walked into the cafe._

"_FIGHT!" he yelled pointing at us. Well no shit! "Stop it! Stop fighting! You'll scare away the customers!" I gave him an 'are you serious' look. _

"_Well they didn't even notice til you shouted it. And he started it!" I pointed at the guy with the sword with the hand I wasn't using. Then he did something I would never guess anyone would get away with. He grabbed the guy with the sword and literally dragged him out of the cafe. I gaped._

"_Stop gawking and get back to work! I got my eye on you!" Oh lord._

_~End Flash Back~_

So now he literally had his eye on me. I waited tables all day with Obvious following me everywhere. I saw that it was getting dark outside and inwardly cheered. I changed into my usual and headed off towards the library. That was until I noticed how dark it was. Crap. I don't know my way around central when its this dark! Then I noticed a flash of shininess somewhere. I guess its lucky that I know shiny when I see it. I saw that it was coming out of the abandoned 5th laboratory. I climbed the wall and saw Alphonse fighting a different suit of armor. Hm that's weird. Then I heard their conversation. I hopped down to get closer.

"Why arent you screaming! Shouldnt you be saying Ah! Or whats happened to your body!"

"Because I'm the same!" Al lifted his head up.

"Ah! Whats happened to your body you freak!" the other armor shouted.

"Hey now that's impolite."

"Oh I see you were put on death row too!"

"No way I'm not a criminal!" then Al and the armor started arguing about something I don't know about. I looked up and saw lights on in the laboratory. Wasn't it abandoned? I started paying attention to their conversation again. I saw 'Barry' freeze because Al didn't know who he was. I laughed.

"Well all I have to do is break your seal and then you die!"

"Same goes for you."

"Yeah well you don't know where my blood seal is!"

"And you don't know where my seal is either!"

"GAAH!" Barry was starting to get angry. "Yeah well you don't have a knife and I do so I have the advantage!"

"Why do I always get the crazy ones?" I heard Al mutter and I giggled. Then I saw them looking at me. "Kaiden? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Al...where's Ed?"

"He's inside." then he frowned. "I'm worried about him can you go inside and check on him?" I nodded and climbed the wall. I broke through a window and heard a _CLANG. _I followed the noise and peeked into a room. I saw Ed, who was badly injured and a suit of armor laying on the floor. Hm. Then he started moving and I eeped.

"Ah that's just creepy!" I heard Ed yell. He started poking the foot. "Now you're not gonna tell me that there's really three brothers are you?" I heard the armor start talking to Ed but I couldn't hear him. I stopped peeking and started to think. Now I can charge in there like an idiot when there might be more enemies. Or I can think it through. Then I heard another clang and peeked through again. It looked like something stabbed the helmet. I turned to see more enemies. One that looked like a cross-dressing palm tree and a busty woman. Then I saw an Ouroboros Tattoo. These guys are Humonculi? I better get out of here! I saw Ed clap his hands and then _snap. _His automail broke. He looked at it and screamed. Well Isn't this just your lucky day?

"Lucky me!" I heard the palm-tree say and he kicked Ed in the stomach and started muttering something. Looks like this is my time to shine! I took out my retractable weapon and a scythe appeared. I charged in and hit the palm-tree in the back. He yelped. I looked at Ed who seemed unconscious. I pulled out my scythe and he healed. Then he glared at me. I glared back. "Who the fuck are you?" I glared harder, if possible. He frowned and picked Ed up and headed away. Then the floor shook. I saw the woman leave too and I followed them. When I got outside I saw Ed's escorts. Brosh was carrying Ed and Ross was just running and talking to Al.

"Hey you guys were just gonna leave me behind?" I questioned and Ross stared at me.

"When did you?" I grinned.

"Never mind that here give me Ed." I said to Brosh. He raised an eyebrow. "I can probably run faster than you, military boy." he frowned and gave Ed to me. I ran to the hospital as fast as I could. I ran in and demanded help, in which a nurse complied. They grabbed Ed from me and put him on a stretcher. A few minutes later, his escorts came running in, along with Al.

"Where is he?"

"Nurse." I replied. They nodded.

"How did you run that fast?" Brosh asked. Curious are we?

"I've been training" I answered. I think that confused him even more. "Well I'm gonna go rest up and I'll swing by here tomorrow morning...that okay. They nodded their heads. So I went back to the hotel and said hi to Cameron and flopped on the bed. I just hope Ed's gonna be okay.

**Woot woot! I'm finished! So I don't know if I'm gonna upload another chapter after this because I'm going to my dads at 7 and I'm on a desktop right now...if I brought my laptop it might not let me go on the internet because 'firewall has blocked a program accessing to the internet' in English, 'I'm a douche and I wont let you on'. So I guess I'm just gonna play Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare while I'm there...so I guess I'll post another chapter tomorrow night. You should be happy! Most people only upload once a week! I upload like...nearly every day XD So I guess I'll see you then! **


	17. Oversized Cakes and Hospitals

**Omg guys I am SO sorry, you see after I got home from dads, my big sister (which I haven't seen in FOREVER!) came over and we were drawing together and I told her to read my story and she got to chapter 13 and then left early in the morning…sadface….so when I finally was able to get on the computer my little sister was playing Moshi Monsters…so then when she finally gets off after like days we had to go swimming. So then I got on my laptop and went on my friends' account since my account wont let me on internet and then I start getting on my other friend wants me to get on Perfect World….so yeah….but I'm back! So please don't kill me!**

**Kai: If they cant then can I?**

**Me: No!**

**Kai: Awe why not 3:**

**Mel: Because creation does not kill creator.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Mel: Unless they're rebels ~pulls out dagger from Kai's belt"**

**Me: Mel! What are you doing!**

**Mel: I wasn't in the last chapter.**

**Kai: ~evil grins and pulls out dagger~**

**Me: Oh boy O_O ~runs away screaming~ I don't own FMA!**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

"_**I've been training" I answered. I think that confused him even more. "Well I'm gonna go rest up and I'll swing by here tomorrow morning…that okay?" they nodded their heads. So I went back to the hotel and said hi to Cameron and flopped on the bed. I just hope Ed's gonna be okay.**_

I woke up hearing a ringing noise. I looked at the clock. It read 7am. Who's calling me at 7 in the morning? Work doesn't start until 8:30.….I rolled my eyes, not like anyone was really looking, and rolled off the bed and hit the ground with a _THUD _…ouch. I got up and picked up the phone.

"Uh Hello?"

"Hey Kaiden, do you mind going to the train station and wait for me. Ed just called and said I have to come over because he cant make it….all of this from one screw" It was Winry. What did she mean by one screw?

"Huh?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing I was just talking to myself so can you? Oh and I could bring Mel and Tamika."

"No! What if they're seen." There was a pause on the other line.

"I could disguise them. Come on! Mel misses you a lot." I sighed.

"Okay I'll head over to the station, just let me call work."

"Alright, thanks a lot Kaiden!" I hung up the phone and dialed the number for work.

"Hola! This is the Gatito Café! What would you like to order!" of course Captain Obvious would be the guy to scream at the customers.

"Uh…"

"Oh Miss Shade! How are you? You're not sick are you?" I sighed.

"Actually I was gonna ask if I could take the day off. I have to meet someone at the train station because our friend is in the hospital so-"

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Of course you can have the day off! I hope your friend gets better! In fact on the way to the station you should swing by here and pick up a cake!"

"Oh no you don't have to-"

"No! You have to come over!" I sighed. He's so stubborn! Oh well…

"Alright but don't make it too fancy…" then I heard a click, indicating that he hung up on me. I got dressed into my favorite outfit and opened the door to see Cameron holding up his hand. I take it he was ready to knock? "Oh hi there" he smiled.

"Hey um I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out and do something because I'm off work today." I frowned. "Unless you're busy" he frowned. Ah! I can introduce him to Mel!

"Actually I am busy but you can come with if you want. I'm pretty sure I'll need some help carrying the oversized cake that my boss is going to bake as a get well soon gift for Ed."

"What's wrong with Ed is he sick?"

"Uh, no in fact he's in the hospital…." I heard him gasp. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure he's fine." I smiled.

"Well um ok." I nodded and we left for the fancy café. When we got there I saw Cameron's jaw drop.

"I thought you said that you've been here before?" I said towards his expression.

"I have but that was like when I was little! They've improved it!" I forgot. Every time he dropped by I was already finished working and on my way home.

"Oh right. I hope they didn't make the cake too big." I walked in and my jaw dropped. That is the biggest cake I have ever seen!

"Holy shit!" Me and Cameron said at the same time. The cake had freaking three layers! Did I mention it was taller than me? It had gold icing all over it and in big red letters it said get well soon! Then I saw a photo of the first time I met them on the top. Ed was fuming, Al was holding his hand over his "mouth" and I was laughing. I wonder where he got that photo?

"Ah! Miss Shade! How do you like our cake? We want you to finish it though! We don't know what he likes very well so you should finish it! Ah! Who's your friend here?"

"Uh he works at the hotel I sleep at. Cameron this is Captain Obvious, Captain Obvious this is Cameron." I saw Captain Obvious roll his eyes. To be honest I had no idea what his name was.

"Its nice to meet you Camerone!" he pronounced his name wrong. Stupid Creta accent. Well I guess it'll take awhile before Winry's train gets here.

"Ok it'll be awhile before the train pulls in so I'll decorate it. You don't happen to have whipped cream do you?" I smirked at Cameron's smile. He nodded and went off and came back with a can of whipped cream. I took it and handed it to Cameron. "Well lets get started!"

I took some blue icing and started drawing all types of Alchemy Arrays. I drew Mustang's circle in red though. Then I started drawing all sorts of kitties and Al's helmet in a chibi version. Cameron was tracing the cake with whipped cream. I also drew Al, Ed, and I standing side by side. Ed was a bit taller than me but I made sure to make Al way bigger than Ed. I also drew Winry in the back ground holding Ed's arm and Ed had a wrench on his head. I giggled causing Cameron to look at the picture with a confused look.

"Uh, do I even want to know?" he smiled. Then I heard a clock noise ringing.

"What's that?"

"Ah…Miss Shade I set an alarm as to when the train will arrive, so you might want to run down there."

"Okay! Cameron stay here and finish I'll be right back I have to go pick up the others…" he nodded his head and I ran off towards the station. I saw a confused Winry and Melonie holding Tamika, who was in her kitten form, in her hands. I ran over to her and stopped right in front of her. Mel shoved the kitten in Winry's hands and ran over and hugged me.

"I missed you so much!" I heard her squeal. I rolled my eyes.

"It's only been three weeks." she hugged tighter "Okay good though, all of you can help me carry Ed's cake-and no it wasn't my idea it was my boss's idea. And let me tell you I think he went way overboard."

"Oh come on it cant be that bad" Winry elbowed me.

"Trust me, most of the time I'm never serious but I'm serious this cake is HUGE. Its bigger then I am." Mel nodded her head.

"Yeah Kai's usually never serious!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" she smiled.

"Oh nothing!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well lets go guys! You are helping me and Cameron carry the cake though!"

"Who's Cameron?" She smirked. I glared at her.

"Not now, lets just go." I noticed that Mel was wearing the necklace that used to have her soul in it. I smiled. We headed off to the café and I saw Winry's and Mel's jaw drop.

"You work here?" I nodded and once they could close their mouths we walked in. Which caused their jaws to drop, again.

"Holy shit!" I heard Mel gasp. I saw Winry hit her with a wrench-where did that come from? I heard her mutter 'no cursing!' I giggled. I saw Cameron look over and smile. Then he furrowed his brows at Mel and Winry.

"Are you guys twins?" they shook their heads. I giggled again.

"Okay guys lets get this cake to the hospital!" they all nodded and we carried the somehow-heavy cake. What is in this thing? We almost got there when I saw Mustang. Hey! A big strong guy that can help us! "HEY ROY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" He looked around confusingly. Winry elbowed me for cursing. I groaned. "COLONEL SMIRKY OVER HERE HELP US!" I yelled and everyone wince. Then Roy finally looked over our way and his jaw dropped. He ran over.

"Whose birthday is it?" he asked.

"No ones it's a get well soon if you didn't notice the big red letters and its for Ed-and this was not my idea! It was Captain Obvious'" he smirked. I rolled my eyes, "are you gonna help or not?" I heard him call Armstrong over and Armstrong lifted the cake out of our hands. "Well that's one way to do it." we all headed over to the hospital.

Once we were in the hospital we got a LOT of jaw drops. I walked over to the counter.

"Where's Edward Elric's hospital room?" She just gaped. I gave her a glare and she snapped out of her daze and was immediately looking up rooms. She told us the number and watched us leave. I saw Ed's room number and noted to myself to kill him for choosing such a high room. I knocked on the door three times.

"Come in!" I heard him yell from inside. I walked in with everyone following him. I saw Brosh and Ross. Brosh was holding a swelling hand and Ross was laughing. Then Armstrong walked in with the cake and Brosh, Ross, and Ed's jaw dropped. "What the hell? I'm not that injured! I'm seriously okay you didn't have to-" I held up a hand and cut him off.

"It wasn't my idea, although I did help decorate it." everyone started chatting and I saw Winry about to cry in which Armstrong, Ross, and Brosh looked at him. Ed was making excuses about being reckless. I rolled my eyes. Then she cheered up. The door burst open and an energetic Hughes walked in. His jaw dropped at the cake and company.

"Well aren't you popular? Anyways did I hear you invited a pretty girl to your room" Ed fell off the bed and everyone else sweat-dropped.

"She's just my mechanic!" Ed yelled.

"Ah, so you seduced your mechanic?"

"No! That's not it are you even listening to me?" I saw Hughes shake Winry's hand.

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Hughes it's a real pleasure to meet you!"

"Winry Rockbell." Ed recovered and slid back on the bed.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Nope I left it all to Sheska!" he started laughing.

"You're a real jerk aren't you?" Ed sweat-dropped.

"Oh hey so you're here too Kaiden?" he looked over and saw Mel. "Who's your friend here?"

"That's my sister, Melonie." Then he looked confused. I also saw a confused look on Roy's face. I winked. I love it when I confuse people! Hughes shook his hand and introduced himself like he did Winry.

"So what's with the cake Kaiden?" How did he know it was me?

"It wasn't my idea!" how many more times do I have to say that?

"Hey did you know there's a picture on the top?" I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yeah that's the first time I met Ed and Al. Speaking of Al where is he?" Ed pointed to the corner. I saw Al sitting alone. Everyone started chatting again and I sat down next to Al. "Is something wrong?" I asked Al and he looked at me. I could feel depression all over him. I frowned and hugged him. He was taken aback. "If you ever wanna talk I'm right here." I stood up and smiled at him. I walked over to the cake and grabbed a dagger out of my belt causing Winry, Hughes and Cameron to be freaked out that I had a dagger in my pocket. I cut the cake and Mel transmuted some plates. We handed out the cake. Then something caught my eye. It looked like a piece of paper. I grabbed it and pulled out a photo. It was when Ed was sleeping and we pulled the kitten prank. How? "Hey guys be careful eating that cake there's photos in it. They gave me a confused look and I showed them the photo. I looked around and saw Roy was missing. He must've planted a camera device on us. I shrugged and saw people giving curious looks and poking their cake cautiously. I grabbed Hughes' camera that he carries with him everywhere and took a picture. I giggled. We all ate cake and talked about the photos people were finding in the cake.

"Okay guys can you clear out I need to fix Ed's arm."

"Okay lets go guys, out! Out! Out!" I yelled shooing them. I grabbed Mel, who was still holding Tamika, and Cameron and headed off to the hotel. Cameron went through some 'Employees Only' door and I took Mel to the room. "Room service is in the fridge and you can go heat it up in the kitchen. She opened the mini fridge. Tamika curled up into Mel's bed.

"Why so much?" she asked.

"Well vampires cant really taste that much. Like everything that's dairy, tastes like milk to me." she frowned.

"That sucks." I nodded.

"Yeah."

We both flopped on the bed at the same time. Then we looked at each other and start laughing. She yawned which caused me to yawn. Yawns are contagious! We both said night and she fell asleep, leaving me to my thoughts. I hope Al feels better tomorrow. He looked really depressed. I'll ask him about it tomorrow. Right now I just need some sleep. 'Good night Al' I thought towards him before I fell asleep.

**So how was it? To filling? Oh well I'll make sure to get back on track! So uh…review? I know you guys hate me now for not uploading but come on you know you love me! Haha I'll give** **chocate (I spelled it like that on purpose) chip cookie! ~holds out cookie~**


	18. Onward To Rush Valley!

**Hey guys whats up? ~Sniffle~ I have sneezed like 20 times today, no joke. Anyways if you didn't see it already I have a...whats the word...schedule! Yeah I have a schedule on my profile on when I'm going to update :3 sorry that I couldn't update earlier I woke up at 7 and got ready for Band Camp and I came back at 2:30 but I had to do some stuff-O.O I left my Pepsi upstairs! Darn...anyways check out my profile for the schedule...there are other things because I don't have 7 stories o.o I have 3 so I put in random things like Pm day and Chatango! So I guess I should stop blabbering now and get onto the story. I feel like I haven't updated in forever! Teehee sowwy! I think I may have added something that's from the 1st series tho :P Anyways I don't own FMA!**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

_**We both flopped on the bed at the same time. Then we looked at each other and started laughing. She yawned which caused me to yawn. Yawns are contagious! We both said night and she fell asleep, leaving me to my thoughts. I hope Al feels better tomorrow. He looked really depressed. I'll ask him about it tomorrow. Right now I just need some sleep. 'Good night Al' I thought towards him before I fell asleep.**_

I yawned loudly and stood up to answer whoever was knocking on my door. I opened it up to find Cameron with the daily room service. I waved for him to come in and he glanced at the bed for a second. He laid the food down on the desk. Wait...I have a desk in here? I wonder when that got there. I shrugged inwardly and sat down on the bed.

"Ouch!" I heard a yell. Next thing I knew a force pushed me and I landed on the floor with a _thunk. _

"What the hell?" I asked in an annoyed voice. Then I heard a gasp.

"Oh my god, Kai! Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you-wait, you're the one that sat on me!"

"Well I'm sorry if I need somewhere to sit!"

"You coulda sat on your bed!" she argued back. I looked over at my bed. Did I really roll over and kick all over the place like that? The bed's sheets and comforter was tossed everywhere. I stood up and sat on her bed again.

"It's too messy!" I pointed at it. Then I saw her giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Did you face plant the floor?" she then started laughing. I got up and walked into the bathroom to see a big red bump on my fore head. I giggled at myself and walked out and saw that Cameron was still here. Was he checking Mel out?

"Oh hey. Who's this guy?" she pointed at Cameron.

"Cameron" I said blankly.

"Oh. So you know him?" I nodded. She wiggled her eyebrows at me. I gave her a 'no way in hell' look. She smiled and mouthed 'I thought you wouldn't. You like guys with long hair...like that blonde dude who's in the hospital!' I blushed and glomped her.

"Anyways" I said standing back up while Mel was still recovering. "He works at this hotel. Cameron this is Melonie. Melonie this is Cameron." I looked over at the time. "Ugh. I got to go to work." I sighed and flopped down on her bed.

"Whats so bad about your job?" Light bulb!

"Hey, why don't you try substituting for me today? I need to visit Ed and Al anyways! It's that cafe we got the cake at remember?" she seemed to be thinking it over.

"I will if you give me money! Tamika here has been eating our house dry!" Tamika, who was still in her kitten form, hopped onto Mel's lap proudly. Cameron sweat dropped.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you some money." I smiled at her. She did a silent happy dance. Cameron and I sweat dropped. I shooed Cameron out of the room and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. I put on some jean cut-off shorts and a white tank top. I also grabbed a jean jacket that had a sparkly Flamel on the back. I grabbed my weapon belt and clicked it on.

"Hey Kai." Mel whispered quietly. I gave her a curious look and she gestured that I come closer. "You're supposed to be a vampire right?" I nodded my head. "Doesn't that mean you live til you wither...and have you drank anyone's blood yet." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I thought you already knew all about vampires, and weren't you there when I was heading back to dorms and-" she giggled.

"Oh no, I blacked out after that. I think my soul needed some rest..." I blushed. So she didn't see it after all. Then it was her turn to furrow her brows.

"So you did?" she smirked. I blushed deeper. "Who! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Gosh, she's persistant.

"Oh no you're gonna be late for work!" I yelled, trying to distract her. She gasped. Bingo!

"Okay okay! I'll head down right now-wait a minute you didn't tell me who!" she grabbed some of her clothes as I shoved her in the bathroom.

"I'll tell you later! I'll leave a map on the bed and circle where to go from here." I said and I looked down at Tamika. I picked her up and grabbed for the door. "Oh and I'm taking Tamika!"

"Wait!" she yelled from within the bathroom. I stopped.

"What now?" I asked.

"That's not her real name, remember the riddle. Dad just switched her name around just in case anyone found her. Her real name is Akima!"

"But what about the T?" I asked suspiciously.

"I have no clue...just ask her about it later. When you know her better. She really wouldn't tell me about it for some reason."

"Alright...have fun at work!" I smirked to myself.

"Sure thing!" I opened the door with Akima in my arms and walked towards the hospital. I saw Winry walking out, cheerfully.

"Hey Winry!" I yelled over to her. What time did she wake up? I usually wake up around seven so...I looked over at the time and saw it was afternoon. I gasped.

"Hey Kaiden...what's wrong?" I frowned.

"I came to visit Ed and Al. I told Mel to go substitute for me while I go. But my work starts at eight and I'm usually away at seven and that means that when Mel leaves she-" Winry held her hand up and giggled.

"I'll stop over there and tell her about it. But I only went to go get some REAL food for Ed. He didn't even drink his milk!" I ignored the milk comment and I hugged Winry and said my thanks and we both went our separate ways. I walked into the hospital and signed in to visit Ed. I walked past Ross and Brosh without saying anything and walked through the door to find Ed, Armstrong, and Hughes huddled together. Al looked more livelier than yesterday too. "Uh hey guys, whats all the hush hush about?" I asked and they jumped.

"Oh hi Kaiden..." Ed said nervously. I saw Al walking over to me. I gave him what he wanted, which was the kitten, and plopped down on Ed's hospital bed.

"Yo. Whats been happening?"

"Well you see. When we were at the 5th laboratory there were Homunculi and-"

"I know" it slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. Ed looked at me suspiciously.

"How do you know if you weren't there?"

"Well actually I saw Al's shiny armor." Ed sweat dropped. "I saw him fighting some other armor and I climbed up the building. I heard a big crash and saw you and then this palm tree looking guy came out and kicked you so I came out from where I was hiding and attacked him. Anyways continue what you were saying. Why did you go to the 5th laboratory anyways." he nodded his head.

"You see, Philosopher Stones are made out of live humans." my eyes widened. "and the military used them during Ishbal so how do you think they made them? Where did they get all the people?" I shrugged. He pulled out a map that was placed on the table beforehand. "See here. The prison is right next to the 5th laboratory which means they were using the prisoners for the Philosopher's Stone." I gasped. "I wonder who those Homunculi are anyways. Their names were Envy and Lust." he said spacing out. Then the door opened and the Fuhrer walked in. Everyone gawked.

"Fuhrer!" Armstrong and Hughes saluted and Ed just sat there dumbfounded. He smiled.

"Here you go Edward. I heard you were in the hospital. I hope you like Melons."

"Uh, yeah...I mean thank you!" Ed corrected himself. I sweat dropped but the Fuhrer paid no mind. He looked over at me and waved. I waved back, still dumbfounded. He looked at Edward seriously.

"Now about the 5th laboratory, whatever you learned don't tell anyone. Everyone is an enemy. Trust no one." he said seriously. It was all intense until he started laughing. "I'm just kidding!" he laughed and pat Edward's shoulder.

"Fuhrer, where are you?" Someone said outside of the hall.

"Well I actually came by here to avoid work, but it looks like they've caught up to me! I'll just exit through here." he opened the window. "Ta-ta!" We all rushed over and watched him leave. The door opened again and we found a confused Winry.

"What's got you guys all worked up?"

"Oh nothing, just a tornado passing through." I giggled.

"Um...Okay, so where are you and Al heading off this time?"

"Dublith." Ed answred.

"What's in Dublith?" Hughes asked.

"Well," Ed patted Al on the back, "With the way things have been going lately, Al and I have decided we should go back and visit our teacher" Ed looked at Al curiously who was visibly shaking. I wonder who this teacher of theirs is?

"I think I'm too scared brother." Al said and they both held each others hands, Ed literally had tears coming out of his eyes. "There's no way shes not gonna kill us."

"Look, don't you chicken out on me now, I'm scared took okay?" Winry and I sweat-dropped.

"What exactly does this person teach?" I giggled. I wonder what makes her so scary? "So, on another note. Where exactly is Dublith?" Al pointed at the map.

"It's all the way down here." Al showed us. Winry squealed and we were all taken aback.

"Wha-what is it?" Ed cautiously asked. Winry pointed onto the map a little higher than Dublith.

"That! Right there! Right before Dublith!" Winry did a dramatic pose. I sweat-dropped. "Its the holy land of Automail Engineering, its Rush Valley!" She squealed. "We have to go, we have to go, we have to go, you have to take me!" by now she was waving her arms up and down.

"Yeah whatever, I don't have to take you anywhere." I saw a vein on his face popping out.

"Well someone has to pay for my travel fair!" she yelled at him.

"And why does it have to be me?" Ed argued back. Al dived in before they could start arguing.

"C'mon brother, whats the big deal, its on our way." Ed turned around.

"Only if you want to Al." Ed reasoned.

"Yay!" Winry spun around and rushed to the door. "I have to call grandma!" Everyone was silent and Hughes put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"She'll make a great wife someday." Hughes smirked.

"Don't start that again!" Ed yelled at him.

"Haha! I'd rather talk about my wife anyways!" Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well I guess I'll come too!" I really wanted to meet the person who trained them to be who they are now, not that I could really learn Alchemy.

"I don't know, teacher is-" I cut him off and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeeaaase!" I whined. Ed and Al melted.

"Alright, I guess there's no harm." Ed stated. I saw Hughes smirk and I winked at him.

"Okay well. I'm gonna go pack my stuff and tell my boss that I'm leaving."

"What if he wont let you come?" Al asked. I grinned at him.

"Oh trust me he will." Ed looked a little freaked out but the look was gone as fast as it came. I left taking Hughes and Armstrong with me. I was chatting with Hughes on my way to the cafe.

"Gatito Cafe?" Hughes questioned.

"It means kitten in Cretan." he smirked. Armstrong left and said he had 'business to attend to.'

"It's pretty fancy..." Hughes stated.

"Haha yeah. You know rich people." we walked in and Mel rushed up to me.

"Hey you!" she stabbed my shoulder with her index finger and I pulled back. "You never said I had to wear this!" She gestured down at her outfit and I giggled. "Not to mention those freaky guys with the accents wouldn't stop flirting with me! Do you know how many times I had to slap them today? And now your boss wants me to work here!" I gave her an evil smile. "What's that l-look for?" she stuttered.

"Hello Captain Obvious over here!" Obvious came over and hugged me. Hughes raised an eyebrow but I ignored it. "My friend is out of the hospital and he's going to visit someone. Can I go with, you can have her work for you!" I pushed Mel into him. She gave me an evil glare but I shrugged it off.

"Why, anything for you Miss Shade! Welcome aboard the Gatito Cafe, Miss Melonie!" I rushed out the door dragging Hughes with me.

"Kai! No! Come back! Where do you think you're going! I said get back here!" Her voice trailed off as we stopped at my hotel. I grabbed my stuff and shoved it into a suitcase. Hughes was waiting outside. I was stopped by Cameron.

"You're leaving?" he frowned.

"For now, but I'll be back. Hey Mel's working at that cafe I worked at before so if you wanna visit go ahead. She'll need some company." he nodded his head and stepped out of my way. Hughes and I went to the train station and I bought tickets.

"You've been dragging me around like a rag doll!" Hughes exclaimed. I giggled. We walked back to the hospital and I picked Winry, Ed and Al up and we started walking away. I noticed Hughes wasn't following.

"I'll see you guys there hold on." they nodded and I ran over to Hughes.

"Well I need to research something real quick...I guess I'll see you when you guys get back?" I had a bad feeling that someone was watching us. Then it left. I smiled.

"Okay Hughes, I'll see you around." I hugged him and sped off.

I ran to where Ed and the others were laughing. I walked along with them to the train station. I laughed inwardly. I never did tell Mel about whose blood I sucked. Oh well. We arrived at the train station and we all sat down. Rush Valley, here we come!

**So how did you like it? I think I did skip a few parts though. But oh well...right? Haha well thank you Ed's. Curious. Kitten., and CeilPhantomhive255 for reviewing :) Oh did I mention that saturday is my birthday? :D I'll be turning 16! Anyways thanks again for reading and I'll see you guys next week (unless I get some communication from you guys! Not only by reviewing ;)**


	19. The PickPocket Peninya

**My birthday was great in case your wondering and the reason why I couldn't upload was because we moved and didn't have any internet and then I came to my dad's to throw my party and then after I got home from band camp yesterday I went right to sleep because I was SO tired if you band geeks out there know what I'm talking about ;) I also got my hair stuck in my flute T.T someone had to yank my hair out and it HURT but you cant even notice since my hair's REALLY curly but anyways onto the story! I'm gonna add more into it from FMA like the Hughes' thing…I forget whether it was in FMAB or not XD I don't own FMA…**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

_**I ran to where Ed and the others were laughing. I walked along them to the train station. I laughed inwardly. I never did tell Mel who's blood I sucked. Oh well. We arrived at the train station and we all sat down. Rush valley, here we come!**_

It was around evening as we were pulling up at Rush Valley in a few more stations. The sun had already decided to begin setting outside creating orange streaks through the window.

"So why's it so important that you see your teacher?" Winry asked what was on my mind.

"There're a couple of reasons, for starters I'm a little tired of getting my ass kicked…" I giggled but Winry was surprised.

"Wait a minute, is this some kind of combat teacher?! Why don't you just quit fighting!?" Winry tried reasoning but I knew it wouldn't work.

"Oh that'd be nice, but sorry it's not as simple as that okay. This isn't only about our fighting. Our co-ordinance needs a little work too." Ed looked at Al. "Right Al?" Al nodded his head.

"Exactly we feel like seeing our teacher will help us grow stronger on the inside" I was kinda hurt that they didn't ask me to help but no worries I guess their teacher is stronger than I am.

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "We're gonna need as much strength as we can get." Winry looked to Ed and then to Al and laughed. But was serious again.

"What's reason two?"

"To see what she can tell us about the Philosopher's Stone…"

"And to ask her about the Truth within the Truth. We havent got any closer to figuring it out, theres a chance our teacher knows something about it." Ed's expression hardened a bit more.

"Lets just hope she gives us a chance to ask her…you should be more worried about explaining your appearance to her Al…considering" His face got really scared. "considering…she's gonna kill us when she finds out what happened" Ed had tears coming out of his eyes again. Al looked close to tears too.

"It would've been nice to have a girlfriend before I died." Winry and I sweat-dropped.

"Maybe you guys should get a new teacher?" Winry suggested. I just stared at them. I was actually starting to get a little worried myself…if this woman found out about my secret I wonder what she would do to me ESPECIALLY if she found out what happened between me and Ed. I had a worried look on my face. Winry looked at my worried face. "Jeez even you're scared and you havent even met her…" Winry said to me, Ed looked at me with an expression that he understood why I was worried. To get rid of everyone's feared mood Winry brought up how Hughes dragged her off. We all started laughing at her.

I gotta say the guy is annoying sometimes but he's really a great guy. I looked down at the apple pie Gracia made for us to enjoy. We had been more distracted with being afraid of Ed and Al's teacher that we never started eating it. Ed saw what I was looking at and decided to have some for himself.

"The guy's obnoxious and never shuts up about his daughter!" Ed insulted, mouth full of pie.

"Well he did help us brother, not to mention he visited when you were in the hospital…you should thank him when we get back." Alphonse suggested. Ed just smiled.

"Yeah sure okay." he replied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a person. I looked out the window to see Hughes waving at us. _That's odd…_ he looked like he was made of a mist…I saw that Ed was also looking out the window though they didn't notice me they noticed him.

"Something wrong Ed?" Al asked a little worried. Ed looked straight again and shook his head.

"No nothing." he said. I guess he saw it too…I hope nothing bad has happened. I yawned loudly that caused a lot of passengers to look my way. I glared at them and they immediately looked away. I smiled proudly as the others sweat-dropped.

"I'm tired!" I announced loudly.

"Really?" Ed used sarcasm against me and I glared at him to no effect. Alphonse flinched though. I laid against the window closing my eyes. The last thing I heard before my mind drifted into darkness was Winry's voice.

"So what should we do while the entertainments sleeping?" I smiled.

_I looked around and saw that I was back in Central. Why am I in Central? I thought I was on the train to Rush Valley?…Oh well no worrying about it now. I started walking around and glimpsed to the right and my eyes widened in horror. Standing there were many Ishbalan's. I could tell because of their red eyes. Were these all the people that died in the war? I looked around and saw some of them with terrible wounds. Then I saw my parents standing with them and I frowned. I then saw a woman with chestnut brown hair and green grayish eyes. Who is that? I shook my head. Why am I seeing this? I looked around and then was shocked again to come face to face with a saddened Hughes. I frowned. He had a bullet wound and a different kind of would that looked like swords had pierced him. He was never one for endurance. But why would he be with these people? Behind them I saw a lot of people with the hair and eye color of Ed's. This is….different. Who are these people? _

_All of a sudden all their wounds had disappeared and they all looked happy. But, everything went downhill from then. The people with the eyes of Ed's all started choking for air. They were all screaming. I would've tried to go help them but I couldn't move. I saw my parents' wounds open and they drowned in their blood. The Ishbalans were screaming from their wounds. I heard random shots coming from no where and saw two people who looked like Winry die. Then everything slowed down and the woman with chestnut hair started suffering from an unknown sickness. Tears stranded down my face as I saw Hughes falling in slow motion. I couldn't catch him. I couldn't move. All I could do was watch. Then I heard another scream._

"Wake up!" I heard yelling and sat up quickly and conked my head on something. I rubbed my head though it didn't really hurt. I blinked the tears from my eyes and saw a worried group of familiar friends. It was a dream. I frowned.

"Are you okay?" I heard a very concerned voice ask me. I blinked several times and shook my head to clear it of those people.

"Just a nightmare" I whispered with a hoarse voice. I looked out the window to discover it was around morning. Jeez did the train ride take all night? I wiped my tears on the back of my gloves.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Winry asked, holding her hand to her head. I tilted my head in confusion and shook my head.

"What happened to you?" I asked. I saw Ed count his fingers down. When he got to one, it clicked. I hit Winry when I rose up! "Oh my gosh Winry I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to hit you…are you okay?" She looked at Ed then to me and removed her hand. I heard her mutter 'weird' but she shook her head and giggled.

"Yeah I'm okay." she hugged me. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked me again. I nodded my head. Yeah I'm fine now. I smiled sadly. I started watching the scenery pass by.

A few hours later around afternoon the trains wheels screeched to a halt. I looked out the window. It looked like it was steaming outside.

"It's gonna be hot outside." I stated. The others, who were talking rapidly about who knows what, looked at me. I looked back and gestured to the window. I took a hair band out of my pocket and put my hair up. I took off my jean jacket and turned to Al with puppy dog eyes holding out the jacket. He gladly took my jacket and stuffed it in his armor. I grabbed my suitcase and ran out. I waited on a bench, a HOT bench, may I correct. I saw Ed holding his own jacket and his gloves were gone and he had anger all over him. Winry however was adoring her surroundings as Al was just looking around. I ran up to them behind Al.

"We should've dropped Winry off at the station and headed straight to Dublith" He said very annoyed. Did I miss something?

"Hey kid get back here for a sec!" I heard a random male voice say. We all turned around and instantly there were automail engineers EVERYWHERE. "I've never seen an automail model quite like this before." he stated holding Ed's arm up to his automail eye. I saw an angry sweat drop from Ed and sweat-dropped myself.

"It really is unusual everyone take a look" he said to all the other automail engineers. We heard many gasping from the others.

"Hey stop that!" I heard Ed yell at them as he was getting swarmed by the other engineers. I sweat-dropped at the sight. "Hold on a second, havent you ever heard of personal space?!" He kept ranting and I saw something flash near him and looked towards he direction where it left. I heard Ed yell some more. "quit it! No don't do that! Ah!" I glanced away from the thing and looked over at what Ed yelled at and blushed at the scene. The engineers had literally taken off his clothes where he was left half-naked! Winry smiled.

"Don't be so rude they just want a closer look" Winry reasoned. Ed started waving his hands and feet around causing Winry to cross her arms and smile.

"Help me Winry!" he screamed at her but she shrugged it off and smirked at me. I was looking anywhere but at Ed. She giggled. When Ed officially had started putting his pants back on he adjusted the belt. "Jeez, this is why I steer clear of automail engineers." I looked back over and saw Alphonse and Winry surrounded by the automail engineers. A faint blush went over his face when he saw me. But then he had a confused look on his face and started searching his pants. His face paled. "Oh no." Winry stopped talking and glanced Ed's way.

"Something wrong, Ed?" She asked. Ed started furiously sweating at this moment muttering.

"It's…gone…"

"What did you lose?" Winry and Al both asked at the same time. My eyes widened when I noticed that Ed's chain to his watch was gone.

"Only the thing that proves I'm a state alchemist…the silver watch….gone" He had a look of terror on his face. Ed and the others started severly freaking out, screaming. I just laughed at them. I looked back at the direction where that thing had supposedly came from.

"Looks like you guys had a run in with Peninya." The man with the automail eye spoke to us. I looked over at him in the corner of my eye not removing my head from its direction. The others unfroze and also looked in his direction.

"Peninya?" Ed questioned, terror still in his voice. The other man spoke up.

"A pick-pocket around here who likes to target tourists." Ed rushed over to the man, not wasting any time.

"Do you guys know how I can track down this Peninya girl? She took something important of mine!" Ed declared. The other guys turned around as if in 'thought'

"Lets see where is she again?" Cyclops asked.

"I know what might jog my memory." the bald man said. Ed looked at them efficiently. They both held wrenches similar to Winry's.

"If I could just get one more look at that automail!" Cyclops declared while the other guy seemed to literally be dreaming. Ed transmuted his automail to a blade and threatened them while Winry and Al sat there in shock. I sweat-dropped.

"The automail shop run by an engineer named Dominic!" The both said pointing the way I had been watching. I smirked that they were both sweating. They both started running my way. Ed gave me a questioning look and I nodded. We headed off the way that they pointed.

It had been two hours that we had been walking and the heat was taking a toll on all of us except Al. I kinda felt sorry for Ed. He had pants and a black jacket on not to mention the fact he wore black. He should've worn white or something. He should've expected it to be hot though, we were farther south.

"Are you even sure we're going the right way?" Winry started complaining.

"What are you complaining about. Its your stupid fault for dragging us to that stupid automail town in the first place." Ed was sweating buckets. Is it me or did I feel an argument coming on?

"My fault!?" Winry yelled and I saw Ed start to get angry already. "It was your fault for getting your watch get stolen!" She yelled.

"Oh really?!" I heard Ed yell.

"Actually it would be the pick-pockets fault" I announced cautiously.

"He kept it on a chain that stood out I was bound to get stolen sometime!" Winry yelled at me.

"Hey don't yell at me I'm stating the obvious…"

"Which is that its Winry fault for coming here in the first place!" Ed interrupted me.

"Now I wouldn't go that far-"

"We could've gone straight to Dublith!"

"Well you had to pay for my fee!" Winry yelled back at him. Soon we were all glaring at each other, until Al spoke up.

"Um, hey you guys?" Al said. We all glared at him but he seemed to be used to it.

"What Al!?" We yelled at him, the heat was getting to us. Al pointed over to a bridge.

"Could that be her?"

"Huh?" we said at the same time and we all turned over towards the bridge. There was in fact a girl on the bridge. She had dark skin and hair and sapphire eyes like mine and she was holding something shiny.

"Shiny!" I declared towards the watch. She turned around and looked at us. Ed put on a very evil face and screamed.

"HAHAHA I GOT YOU NOW!" he yelled at her. He clapped his hands and made giant hands towards her and she dodged every single one of them I climbed the hands to her and pointed at the watch.

"Shiny!" I declared and tried to glomp her but I glomped a pole instead. I rubbed my chin with a pouted look on my face. She giggled and ran off. Ed ran past me and I ran with him. She ran right into a transmutation circle which Al had made. He said something to her but I couldn't hear it over Ed's cheering.

"There ya go Al!" He praised and the girl simply held her right leg out and a blade sliced through the cage as all of our jaws dropped. She smirked.

"Havent you seen the town?" then she pulled up her left leg and there was a hole there. "now lets have a blast!" she announced and a rocket thing came out and Ed and I dropped to the ground to dodge it and it whizzed past making Al's head spin.

"That girls dangerous!" Ed and I declared. We saw Winry come out of no where and grabbed her hand. "That's great Winry don't let her go!" Ed yelled as we all ran after her. Winry squeezed her hand affectionately.

"No way I'm not letting her go, not at least until I get a look at that automail!" Al tripped as his head flew off and Ed fell anime style. I simply kept running.

"Shiny!" I announced and glomped them both. Winry and Peninya sweat-dropped. Winry started to laugh and Peninya looked upset that she was caught. I giggled and looked curiously at her legs. I wonder what kinda accident she was in…

**Finished! I would've continued on but I had to stop it because my mom just texted me:**

**Mom: U need to come home**

**Me: Um okay? When**

**Mom: Now**

**Me: o.o I wonder why she wants me home now though…she leaves work at 10...oh well. Until next time I'll see you guys later! :D I hope internets working…byez~!**


	20. Going To Dublith, The Hard Way

**A/N is at le bottom of le chapter…for reasons. I decided that I'm going to reply to reviewers ~music of Space Bound by Eminem emanates from my moms room~ MY GOODNESS I WUV THIS SONG :D um anyways heres the thanks:**

**CeilPhantomhive255: ****Omg cookies! Thank you! *Munches on birthday cookies* and as you wished, heres the next chapter :D**

**PaperHandy453: ****Thanks…I swear I skipped some parts…but yeah OH FREAKING WELL XD Thanks for the HB (Happy Birthday) ****J**

**Ed's. Curious. Kitten: ****Thanks, and I will! :P; Thanks for reviewing I love getting reviews they really do make me smile ****J**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

"_**Shiny!" I announced and glomped them both. Winry and Peninya sweat-dropped. Winry started to laugh and Peninya looked upset that she was caught. I giggled and looked curiously at her legs. I wonder what kinda accident she was in…**_

"Peninya! Are these some friends of yours?" I looked around for the voice to find a man with glasses and a woman who was pregnant calling over towards us.

"Well-" Peninya started but the woman interrupted her.

"We have guests…I'll go make some tea!" She smiled and walked back into the house.

"….Not really…." Peninya finished her sentence glumly. I giggled at her and stood up.

"I wonder how long he'll notice you still have his watch, eh?" I whispered in her ear. She smiled evilly and we wiggled each others eyebrows at each other. Winry looked nervous. Seems like she forgot about the watch too. We both giggled at her. Peninya stood up and offered her hand in which I gladly took. We both helped Winry up and headed into the house with Ed and Al following.

"So Peninya can I get a look at your legs?" Winry asked hopefully. Peninya sat on a couch and pulled her camouflage pants up to let Winry get a good look at them, in which she squealed. She looked over to the man in glasses. "Are you the person who made this?! Its great!" The man laughed and shook his head.

"No I did." A dark skinned man with gray hair stood at the door and boy did he look intimidating. Winry smiled and complimented him as he just looked towards Peninya and nodded his head a couple times.

"Edward! Lets go!" Winry announced and grabbed his arm and followed the man, named Dominic, into the other room. I saw Al follow behind them shaking his head jokingly. Peninya was already in the room before I was the last one left. The pregnant woman had just made the tea and entered the room. She looked a bit confused.

"I'm guessing Dominic is getting a look at Ed's automail." I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I see…would you like some tea?" I sighed. I missed tea so much. Even when I was little I loved tea but the stuff just tasted like someone put sugar on leaves to me now.

"Sorry I'm not thirsty" I told her reluctantly.

"Okay that's alright." she smiled and left back into the room she came from. I stood up from the couch and entered the room. I blushed seeing Ed only in his boxers. How did Winry ever get used to this? Then again she does think Ed as a brother.

"Forget it little flea." Dominic said harshly and Ed just fell to the floor. I giggled at him and he glared at me, I just shrugged it off. Man Winry looked depressed. What did this Domino guy do to her? Ed got dressed back into his usual and just sat down, depressingly. He pouted.

"C'mon brother lets explore the house!" Al tried encouraging Ed. Ed didn't look like he felt up to it. I laughed at him and dragged him by his collar out of the room. He didn't struggle at all and just kept muttering 'little flea'. Al sweat-dropped but followed us out of the room. We toured the house and I got tired of dragging Ed so Al started dragging him instead. Ed was still muttering.

We came across another room that we hadn't been in yet. I opened the door to find the woman sitting in a chair smiling down at her stomach. Al walked over to her.

"Excuse me miss." Al spoke up. The woman looked up at him and smiled. "Would you mind if I felt your tummy?" Al asked.

"Not at all" she smiled up at him. Ed seemed to be curious as to what his brother was planning and stopped muttering. Al let go of his collar and placed his hand on the woman's belly. I saw a chibi face appear on his face, how? I have no clue but he did it. Ed just curiously looked over at it. The woman took Ed's flesh hand and put it on her belly. He just looked in awe. I smiled at the sight of them.

"Wow." Al said softly.

"It's like a little miracle in your stomach." I spoke up and the woman just smiled at me. Then she was in pain. "Are you okay?!" I knelt by her. She started panting. "Uh-oh" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked horrified.

"She's in labor." I stated and he looked at me funny. I gave him a 'are you freaking serious?' look. He pouted. "Well. How should I say this….the baby's coming." Him and Al gasped loudly. Ed started sputtering out nonsense and we heard a big crack of thunder. I jumped and looked out the window. Damn. There was a hardcore storm going on outside. Serious mode activated. I looked at Ed. "Ed!" I yelled at him. He flinched and looked up at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Go tell Winry. I'm going to go get a doctor." Her parents were doctors so she must've read some kind of medical text. I ran out of the room. I pulled some sweats over my skirt and put a jacket on and grabbed one of the two umbrellas hanging by the door. I slammed the door and used my senses to start running at full speed. I got to the bridge and saw that it had collapsed.

"Damn." I muttered. I ran back to the house and grabbed my weapon belt and was out of the door again. I noted that the other umbrella was gone but shrugged it off. I pulled the hook-shot out of my weapon belt and clicked it. I felt it hit the other side and it yanked me across the river. I landed on the other side and ran full speed again and stopped when I came unto the town.

I searched the buildings and saw a small medical building. I opened the door and closed my umbrella. I ran up to the receptionists desk and she was partly taken aback.

"Good Evening, ma'am do you need something?" Oh no I just came in here for no good reason, I thought bitterly. I wasn't gonna say that aloud though.

"I need a doctor and quick. Someone's having a baby and we couldn't bring her here because of the storm." I gestured towards the window. She nodded her head. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. She hung up and a doctor came rushing out of the office behind her. I took his hand and started dragging him out.

"Where's the address?" the suddenly annoying doctor asked.

"No clue." I replied, creating a terribly confusing look on the doctors face. As soon as we were outside I gave him the umbrella and knelt down. "Get on. Trust me I wont let you fall. I'm pretty strong and fast for my age." he awkwardly got on my back and gasped as I started running.

"Watch out!" he yelled just as I was about to turn on the road of the bridge. It was hard to see so I didn't see the horse coming at me with full force. I jumped out of the way as the horse screeching to a stop.

"You are that one girl with the boys, correct?" It was Dominic. I nodded my head and literally threw the doctor on the horse. I smirked as he tried getting a grip. "Thank you very much." Dominic thanked me.

"No problem." I grinned at him and ran back on my path. I kept running until I came upon the bridge again. I pulled my hook-shot back out and hooked onto the other side. It yanked me forward. I heard a click noise. I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw Silver-mist. She destroyed the chain and gave me an insane grin as I started plummeting towards the water.

"Have a nice plunge!" She cackled evilly down towards me. Shit! How in the hell am I gonna survive this fall?! Think fast! I commanded myself. I grabbed a kunai and hooked it up to the chain I still had left. I threw the kunai as hard as I could and was surprised to see that it actually worked. I looked down and saw that I was still a few stories up. I would probably die if I hit the ground. Maybe the water…I looked at how fast the current was going.

"Better than dying." I sighed and kicked off the edge and dove into the freezing water. I knew for a fact I couldn't swim with the current so I let it take me. I hit many rocks-sharp rocks, may I add, along the way. I could tell that I was bleeding but it was better than being dead I guess. My eyelids started getting droopy and before I knew it, I faded into unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes. Did I really fall asleep while getting dragged away? I laughed at myself for not taking the situation seriously. I looked up and saw that it was probably around afternoon time. I felt my finally numbing hand clutching the edge of the stream. I got out and shivered. Where the hell am I?

I walked and walked and finally came upon a train station. So I was in a town huh? I looked at the welcome sign and literally started rolling on the ground laughing. I got many weird looks but hell, I've always gotten those haven't I? The sign that made me go into hysterics had read:

**Dublith**

I started giggling again and walked around. I wonder when Ed is gonna get here. I hope he's not SO worried about me. I frowned. What if he never leaves Rush Valley because he's too worried? Nah. He knows it takes a lot more than a thunder storm to take down this vampire! My wounds were all cleared of blood. Maybe I should get some bandages. I just hope that Ed took my suitcase with him if he did leave.

I walked into a medical building, which was pretty small, and asked for some bandages and they gladly complied. I bandaged myself up and headed out. Now…I wonder where their teacher lives? I started walking around town and stopped for some directions. Me, being the klutz, bumped into some random guy.

"Oh, ouch." I commented. I stood up and apologized to the man. "I'm very sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going." The man shook his head. Was he holding raw meat? My eye twitched.

"No that's alright…" he held his hand out. I shook it, "Names Mason" he gave me a goofy grin. What a character, eh?

"Kaiden." I grinned back. "Well it was nice meeting you but I need to go now…"

"Oh…" he frowned. Light Bulb!

"Hey…um hmm I wondering if…" what if he doesn't know their teacher? Next time I'm going to ask names before I look for someone…well I think she's an alchemist. "Well you see…I don't know if you know her…this is a pretty small town. UGH HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THIS!" I was getting angry and fast. "I'm looking for a woman, I don't know her name because those idiot brothers-"

"The Elrics!" he yelled surprisingly. The meat was about to land on the ground but I heaved it back up.

"Uh yeah and I'm looking for their teacher…" the guys grin extended.

"Yeah keep following this path until you come across a meat shop. It's the only one here so you cant miss it!" he seemed really happy for some reason. So this guy knew the Elric brothers eh? I followed the path he gestured to. He also gave me a mini map because I wanted a short cut and the short cut had _many_ turns. What kinda short cut is this?! I was intently studying the map, not paying attention, when suddenly something smashed into me and the wind was knocked out of me as I crashed into a brick wall.

"What the hell?" I asked dizzily.

"So, my stupid pupil, I've heard you've become one of the military's dogs!" I heard a female voice scold. I cracked my eyes open and all I saw was a big glob of golden hair in my face. Ed?

"Geroff me" I mumbled through his hair. He didn't move. "Get. Off. Me. Right. Now." first I get cut up by rocks and then I get smashed into a brick wall. Why is so much violence involved in my life, Ugh! "EDWARD ELRIC I DEMAND YOU TO GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!" I yelled at him. He flinched but didn't move. Was this guy trying to piss me off? "That's it…" I mumbled. I heard a clang in the distance signaling that Al had just fell, or was thrown. I picked Ed up, painfully, and threw him off. "Do you not comprehend the words get off!" I yelled at him. The woman and Ed looked at me dumbly.

"Kaiden?" Ed asked.

"No I'm Armstrong, yes its me!" I said sarcastically. The woman got back to scolding.

"I thought you were sick…" Al mumbled.

"Sick! I'm perfectly fi-!" the woman was stopped as a lot of blood flew out of her mouth.

"AH!" Ed, Al, and I screamed at the same time. Then a huge muscular man, who was holding pills came out and hugged the woman.

"Izumi, don't overexert yourself you need to take your medicine or you'll get hurt."

"Oh darling, thank you!" the woman replied hugging him back. Hearts were radiating off the two, literally hitting Ed in the face as we just watched dumbfounded. The woman turned towards our group. Mason came trotting along. She eyed me curiously and spoke. "We'll be having dinner in a few hours. Let's go inside." she smiled.

We all walked into her house. It was made for two people, which I'm guessing was for her and her husband. We all sat on the couch, waiting for her to speak. She didn't speak, she just glared at the brothers causing the both of them to flinch. Now I see why they were so scared to come here. I smiled. I think I'm going to like this teacher of theirs.

**I finally worked the internet and I know its not Monday but OH FREAKING WELL! Lol I've had a case of WB for some time, even if I couldn't post the stories and its gone away now so yay! Thanks for the Happy birthdays, I appreciate it….I've been pondering about something. Do you guys think I should have the A/N at the beginning only or at the end…or both? I don't know because some people like the endings with no A/N…so review please. **


	21. Kidnapped!

**Like I said in my new story Back In Town I'm in a good mood today and I literally about squealed for joy when I got some reviews when I woke up. I guess I'll have to also update on ODEAS (Of Doggy Ears and Shrimps) because the computer I saved the file on is getting taken away…~cries~ nuuuu! ~cheers up~ Well oh well…maybe I'm just hyper….~looks at HUGE mug of coffee~ I blame you. It's a snowman head :3 Has anyone else ever had writers block and then had to start writing like right away or you'll burst? That's how I feel...…anyways onto the story! I don't own FMA!**

**Takara Rose Oizumi:**** Thanks I love it too teehee :P**

**PaperHandy453:**** Yeah I guess it doesn't…but I know that sometimes at the end people'll skip the A/N when some important information could be there…o.o**

**CeilPhantom255:**** Thanks for le review! Haha well…here's the next update :D**

**Ed's. Curious. Kitten:**** Really…I'm awesome? ~Teddy Bear Hugs~ YAY!**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

_**We all walked into her house. It was made for two people, which I'm guessing was for her and her husband. We all sat on the couch, waiting for her to speak. She didn't speak, she just glared at the brothers causing the both of them to flinch. Now I see why they were so scared to come here. I smiled. I think I'm going to like this teacher of theirs. **_

Ed and Al automatically got up off the couch and headed to the dining room and sat at the table. I looked at them, confusingly. I stood up and followed their lead and sat down next to Ed. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You know I'm kinda hurt that you didn't come to me for training." I gave him a puppy dog look and he frowned.

"I'm sorry…I just don't know if you're stronger than teacher…if you were I'd probably be more scared of you then her. But anyways she can use Alchemy and you cant…no offense. She might also know about-"

"Stop talking!" Izumi scolded and Ed flinch. I giggled at him. Izumi gave me a curious look. "So Ed. Who's this new friend of yours?" Ed immediately started talking as if he didn't he would be crushed by a boulder.

"Her name is Kaiden. I met her in the military…she was supposed to be my bodyguard but then something came up and she was in a crisis so she couldn't help us and then we got busted up by some serial killer that kills state alchemists and then the Colonel came to take her off the trio we kind of formed but then she quit the military and has been traveling along with us, helping us solve some riddles. She also helps out in fights and stuff and she still protects us when we're in danger but there's also this group of people that are after her and they-" I just stared wide-eyed at Ed. He just kept rambling on and on and on! I looked towards his teacher who seemed to be taking all of this in. I didn't notice that Ed had stopped and Izumi was looking at me.

"Whoa…dude I have never heard anyone talk as fast as you did in my entire life." I stared at him in amazement as Al just giggled at him.

"That's quite interesting. So you've been in the military since you were five? That's a pretty hard secret to keep. You quit so you could just travel along with the brothers and protect them? You seem to care a lot for these boys." Was it really like that? I guess I never noticed how much I cared for them. I shrugged at her and she smiled. "So…what job did you have?" I flinched. Oh lord…here comes the hard part.

"Well most of the time I was a bodyguard…" She nodded her head. There was no way in hell I was about to tell this military-hating woman that I had killed on orders.

"I see…so that means you've probably had some physical training and mind as well. What about Alchemy." Uh-oh…

"Um…well you see, I kinda cant do Alchemy."

"Nonsense. You're a bright enough girl correct?" I frowned at her. Now what?

"Well yeah…but I've tried before and nothing ever works." I lied. She furrowed her brows in thought.

"Odd." Was all she said. She glanced over in Ed's direction. He looked away immediately. Way to be obvious. She looked at me suspiciously and left to go into the kitchen. Ed looked nervously at me and I glared harshly at him. The two brothers cowered away. I didn't noticed Izumi walked in. I noticed her from the corner of my eye. I stopped glaring and waved nervously in her direction. Both of the brothers sighed in relief. Izumi's eyebrows rose up to her hair line. Then she smirked. "Guess I don't have to worry about you huh?" I shrugged. Her husband and Mason came out with plates of food.

"Hey!" Said the overly cheery Mason. "You going to stay here with the brothers?" I shrugged. He pouted. I smiled evilly at him and he set the plates down gingerly. I smirked triumphantly. Izumi smirked with me. Her husband came around and put the dishes full of food on the table. Then he held his hand out at me. I shook it.

"You seem like a strong young lady. My name is Sig, I'm Izumi's husband." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Kaiden Shade. You're not so bad yourself." I complimented him back. He smiled. Izumi looked at me suspiciously again. I looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Shade." She announced and I nodded my head. "You're from Risembool…" She stated and I nodded again. "Arden was your father?" I nodded again. Jeez I had no clue my father was so famous. "Didn't he create a chimera?" I widened my eyes. How did she know that?! I just found out. I opened my mouth to speak but she interrupted me. "I know because I was there. It was either the cat or the girl. She was homeless. I believe her name was Akima?" I nodded again. "Interesting."

"Um. If you don't mind me asking…how do you know my father?" She smiled at me.

"He was a brilliant alchemist. More brilliant than most." I waited for her to continue. "I went to Central one morning, for some more supplies. I met him in the shop and there was a car wreck outside. There was a little girl with black hair involved. She was bleeding everywhere and she carried a white kitten with her. He ran out to save the girl. Military personnel were involved. He had permission to save her so he transmuted her into a chimera. The chimera was quite advanced. She had white ears and a tail with some white streaks in her black hair. She could easily transform into a kitten whenever she wanted to." Ed and Al gasped. Mason looked confuse and Sig just had a blank face.

"Yeah. She's still alive too of course. Al found her." Al rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What happened to the Shade family." Izumi asked. I frowned at her.

"They died…well except for Mel and I." Izumi's eyes widened a smidge so no one could notice. I noticed though. She knew something. I wonder what it is.

"Well enough drama for now. Eat." she gestured towards the food.

"I'm not hungry-" Ed spoke a little softly.

"Eat!" She announced and he literally started eating. I giggled at him. She noticed Al wasn't eating. Al noticed that she noticed and spoke up.

"I already had something to eat on the train." She nodded her head and gestured me to eat. I ate even though I saw Ed was enjoying the taste, it was kinda hard for me to.

"Is it not good?" she asked me. I shook my head violently.

"Ah no…it's good. I'm just not really hungry. My appetite was kinda spoiled." She nodded her head, knowingly. Ed looked a little depressed that neither Al or I could enjoy food. They started talking about the baby in Rush Valley. I listened too since I had kinda missed out.

"Now that I think about it, why haven't you had any kids, teacher?" Ed asked curiously and Mason stood up and slammed his hands on the table. We all looked at him curiously, except for Izumi and Sig.

"Uh…hehe I was just…Ed, Al! Has your Alchemy advanced?! I hadn't really seen it since you two boys left!" He spoke nervously. I looked at the three suspiciously but Ed seem oblivious to it. I sighed. Same as always. He just smiled.

"Yeah! Lets go outside and show you!" Ed and Al walked outside with Mason. I looked at Izumi and Sig curiously.

"I'll be out there in a minute." I nodded my head and stood up. I wonder what Izumi's hiding. Don't push it Kai, don't push it. I walked outside and saw that Al had transmuted a well-designed horse. Wow. Pretty detailed stuff.

"Now its my turn!" Ed announced. I saw Izumi walking out. I was about to warn Ed to first draw a circle, but it was too late. Izumi's eyes widened when he touched the ground. The horse was bigger than Al's and had a pretty wicked style.

"Brother! Can't you make it more detailed!" Al scolded him. I thought it looked pretty freaking awesome…oh well.

"I like it…"

"No circle." Izumi announced. Ed froze. Mason and Sig were suddenly not here and it was just the three of us. "Al!" Al flinched. "That suit of armor is empty isn't it!?" Al looked down sadly. "Ed you have two automail limbs!" she announced. It was silent. "You saw it…didn't you Edward." Ed looked down. "YOU SAW IT, DIDN'T YOU!?" She yelled furiously at him.

"Y-yes!" he stuttered. Izumi sighed, sadly.

"When?" She asked sadly.

"It was when we got back. We're so sorry." Izumi sighed.

"I should've told you not to."

"You saw it too didn't you teacher?" Izumi nodded her head.

"I wanted to have a child but it didn't work out, so I tried bringing it back to life. It didn't even look human." Izumi frowned. "C'mon you guys. Lets go inside." Izumi went to lie down in her bed with Sig. Al and Ed were glumly walking to the room I never saw, their room. I really didn't want to be around all this doom and gloom. I walked outside to see Mason, who had two slabs of meat on his shoulder.

"You seem busy today." I rose my eyebrows. He smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah they need a lot of meat delivered today. We just restocked." He started to walk away.

"I'll help." I offered kindly. He frowned.

"Sorry I don't think I have enough money to pay me." I blinked.

"Oh no I'll volunteer. I don't need any money I've got a job in Central and it pays pretty well."

"You sure? You seem a little…small." I laughed.

"If you said that to Ed he would kill you." Masons eyebrows rose above his hairline.

"He still hasn't gotten over that?" I smirked and shook my head. "So are you sure?"

"I've been training since I was five, I think I could handle some slabs of meant" his eyebrows rose further, if that was even possible.

"You?" I nodded my head. I grabbed the slab of meat from him easily.

"See no problemo!~" I had a frown on my face. "Jeez those stupid Cretans are getting to my head.

"Cretans? As in Creta?" I nodded my head. "Where exactly do you work?"

"Ah…Gatito Café." His eyes widened.

"That place is expensive!" Then it was my turn for my eyebrows to rise. "I've been there before."

"Oh…" Then he had a confused look on his face. "What?"

"I thought only guys with cat ears worked there?" I giggled.

"Yeah well. I had to work there because of a job I had in the military. I quit the military but I still work there." Mason was a pretty good guy. He was funny and all. I wonder how he met the Curtis'.

"So, do you know any Alchemy?" he asked me joyfully. I nodded my head.

"I know a bit. Its kinda confusing…lets just say my sister told me." It was really whenever she took over my body, some of the information leaked out into my brain. "I know plenty. Like how Ed can clap his hands and create a circle within himself. It's pretty easy. I also know how to bond a soul to armor even though I've never-" I was about to finish my sentence but something hit me hard on the back of my neck and everything went black.

I woke up groggily and a massive headache. What the fuck was that? That hurt like hell! Whoever did that's gonna pay! I'm gonna kill that-why are my hands and feet chained? I pouted at my chains, jingling them around.

"Well look, the chick is up." I looked around for the voice. I saw a guy around Mason's age with black hair shooting up. He had a sword on his belt and purple eyes.

"Who the hell are you? A samurai?" I love getting on peoples' nerves. The guy growled at me. I giggled and he blinked at me. "What?" He blushed and looked away.

"Ahem…maybe you could get out of that position." He was still blushing and looking away. I looked down and saw that I was, in fact, in a VERY embarrassing position. I blushed and put my legs together.

"You pervert!" I yelled at him.

"It's not my fault you were in that position!"

"Yeah but you were looking!" I argued at him.

"Chill out babe, it was an accident." I heard a smooth voice say. I looked around for the voice.

"Who are you calling babe!" I argued at the samurai dude.

"I didn't say that!" He growled at me. "I don't sound like that!" I smirked.

"Yeah, your voice isn't as smooth." He had steam coming out of his head.

"Why you!" he tried to lung at me but someone held him back. I looked at the man. His hair was kinda like samurai's only it was shorter. His eyes were pretty small and he had dark shades on them.

"Now, now, cant we all be friends here?" The smooth voice asked.

"Oh yeah I'm so gonna be your friend that's _exactly _why I'm chained to the floor." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry babe, but otherwise you wouldn't come with us if we told you why we needed you."

"Well I wonder why." He rolled his eyes. I looked at his left hand and studied it. It had an Ouroboro's tattoo on it. Bingo. "Homunculus." He seemed shocked for a minute but then he smirked.

"You're a smart babe aren't ya? I gritted my teeth.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled at him.

"Feisty. I like the feisty ones." I rolled my eyes. He walked over to me and I glared my meanest glare at him. He seemed shocked at first but ignore me. He had his face close to mine and I just glared at him. If he doesn't back off I will literally bite him. "We only want information that's it."

"If you don't get away from me I'm gonna kick your ass!" I glared at him. He had a terrible attitude.

"Bite me." I smirked.

"If you suggest so." I saw samurai's eyes widened when I grew my fangs. I nearly bit him but samurai jumped in and pulled him away. The homunculus stared at me. I flashed my fangs at him and growled.

"Dorochet next time I ask a vampire to bite me, slash me in the head." I giggled.

"Hey you're the one that asked." he blinked at me. I just started giggling again.

"For a girl who tries to kick peoples asses you have a cute giggle." The homunculus flirted with me and grabbed my chin. I glared at him. I forced my fangs to grow and he backed off. Then the door opened and a man with _huge_ muscles walked in. Carrying Al over his shoulder. He was chained up next to me and I just stared at him.

"It never appeared to me that you could get kidnapped." I looked at Al. He sighed.

"Yeah I know…but." he looked down at his chest plate. The homunculus came over and took Al's head off. I leaned up to see a woman in there.

"Ew now that just weird." The girl glared at me. "It's like you're inside of him…that's just…uuuugh."

"Yeah…wait Kaiden how did you get kidnapped?" I shrugged.

"I was talking to Mason and then pow, I'm out." Al sweat-dropped.

"So you really are empty inside." the homunculus observed.

I sighed. I would've tried to get a weapon out of my belt but they also had Al. I wonder if they knew how to erase his blood seal. I really hope not because I'm going to bust us out of here.

**So when I was in the middle of writing this my mom comes in and says "Hey we're gonna go to the pond to feed ducks, you wanna come?" And I was like O_O Yes. So we left and I fed some ducks and then there were these HUGE ducks, one looked like Aflack, and three of them were so close to me. Their eyes screamed 'Give me the bread or I'll have your head. (hey that rhymes!)' and I gave them the bread xD Then we went to Krogers and there was this HOT guy there…lol I stalked him a lot, he didn't notice xD so then we went out and ate icecream! So that's how my day went XD**


	22. Ed To The Rescue!

**I'm back :D I don't know if I drove any of you guys crazy yesterday because I was hopping from story to story and updating so much. It drove me crazy o3o But I think Band Camp is going to kill me! I have practice from 8am-2:30pm and then I have 6pm-9pm T.T Well onto the story. I don't own FMA!**

**PaperHandy453:**** It was a nice day! The clouds were out and it was sunny and-lol jk yeah I swear I fed one of the big ducks and then three more come along and **_**stare **_**at me! It was like O_O and I was like o.o and then the others were lik O_O and I was like D: DON'T KILL ME! And I threw the bread at them. After I gave them all the bread…they were still staring at me! And I think you'll like this chapter…anyways thanks for reviewing ^-^**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX:**** Yay! XD thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter :3**

**CeilPhantom255:**** They are! After we left I kept asking my mom if I could have a pet duck…one of my ex-step-sisters had one…but then it got eaten by a wolf. Yeah….anyways thanks :3**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

_**I sighed. I would've tried to get a weapon out of my belt but they also had Al. I wonder if they knew how to erase his blood seal. I really hope not because I'm going to bust us out of here.**_

I slid my hands up to my belt secretly and was about to flip out a weaponwhen the door busted open and an angry Ed, no not angry, pissed; Ed came through the door. He looked at Al chained to the wall and then at me. His eyes looked at my hand that was slithering up to my belt. His eye twitched.

"It never appeared to me that you could get kidnapped, Al" Ed wondered.

"Why do you guys keep saying that!" Al waved his arms, defeated. Ed quirked an eyebrow. He shook his head and glared at the homunculus. Did he know?

"Ed this guys a homunculus!" I yelled at him. He frowned at me but smirked and rose his left hand.

"An Ouroboro's Tattoo." Ed stated.

"Aren't you observant? I thought that I'd only have to deal with the vamp and little armored giant." Ed looked at me curiously when the homunculus said vamp. I shrugged.

"Why don't you just ask your partners what you wanna know?" Ed must be talking about the Homunculi that were in the 5th Laboratory.

"Partners?" the Homunculus questioned.

"Yeah," Ed answered and continued. "The Ouroboros gang from the 5th lab they had a couple of armored bonded souls as well."

"You don't say?" I noticed from the Homunculus' shifting that he widened his eyes in curiosity. So this guy did know the other Homunculus? He smirked. "Well its kind of a long story but we don't talk much anymore." The Homunculus shifted his weight. "I've got a little proposal for you. You guys seem pretty desperate to get your bodies back right?" I narrowed my eyes. How did this Homunculus know that they wanted their bodies back? "Because I can tell you how to fabricate your own Homunculus in no time at all." he continued. "And all I ask in return is that you or the vamp girl teach me how to transmute a soul, classic Equivalent Exchange." Al shifted uncomfortably. Well that's just great, Al knew I was a vampire now I swear when I get my hands on this guy I'm going to-"But I really don't understand why you would want your old body back" The Homunculus smirked and turned back to look at Al. Ed flinched. He just hit a soft spot. "You seem to have a perfect one already."

"No I don't!" Al yelled at him.

"You're joking right? You don't need to eat, you don't need to sleep, you don't even need to use the toilet! Sounds great to me." Ed winced each time he stated what Al couldn't do. Poor Ed, I knew he put all the blame on him.

"That's enough." Ed muttered, glaring viciously at the Homunculus. "Shut your damn mouth!"

"Hmm?" The Homunculus looked back at Edward.

"Sounds great to you, it seems perfect?!" Ed could raise his voice pretty loud when he wanted to. I closed my ears but could still hear him. The other chimera's just looked at him. "You don't know anything about the hell he's been through-" by now I ignored the rest. This was pretty personal. Not to mention I was trying to focus on quieting his voice in my head. Even Al's body was vibrating, I felt it through the ground! Greed, as I found out recalling events prior to when Ed busted through the door and I was trying to escape, started clapping silently. I giggled. I saw Greed smirk. Dorochet readied in battle position.

"I guess we're doing this by force again." Dog-breath started walking over to Ed. I grabbed a dagger and stabbed the chains, no one heard. I heard Al gasp but that was it.

"Don't kill him, alright?" Greed ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dog-breath said casually. He took his sword out and slashed at Ed but Edward jumped in the air.

"You're a lot shorter than a prisoner I used to know!" He said and kicked Dog-breath in the face. I wonder what prisoner he was talking about. I laughed and Greed's eyes widened when he saw I was out of my chains. "Next?" Ed dragged Greed's attention back to him.

"Roa grab the armored kid out of here, guess we'll dismantle him." Ed's eye widened in horror as Al struggled.

"Drop him!" Ed yelled angrily. And tried to stab the man, only to stab a metal hand. Well I guess the fights on huh? I ran at Greed only to have a crocodile chimera get in my way. I tried kicking the man in the gut but he grabbed my leg. I heard Ed and Greed's clinks in the background. I smirked at the man. I jumped up and twisted around and heard the guys wrist crack. The man yelled in pain. I looked over to see Ed break the guys neck and blood squirt out. Blood. My eye twitched.

"Guard your head next time!" only to be slashed at again.

"Oh that hurt. That move would've hospitalized most people."

"But your not like most people, huh?"

"Well, my body is. The difference is my Ultimate Shield and healing powers." Red sparks appeared and his neck and wounds were healed." He kept going on when I noticed that Ed was holding his side. The croc had long since left. I smelled blood. Edward's blood. My eye started twitching nervously and Greed saw me in the corner of his eye and smirked. I saw Ed yelling back but the words were deafening me. That was until I heard Greed laugh.

"I only don't like to use this form because it covers my handsome face." I saw Greed transform into some metal man. Ed gasped. "I wasn't kidding kid, try all you like but you're not gonna beat me. I stood up. Oh hell. How in the hell are we going to kill this guy. Ed and I both lunged at Greed at the same time. He kicked Ed into the gut and he flew across the room. He slashed his diamond sharp claws at me. I tried to dodge but he got my shoulder.

"Damnit." I gasped and back up. I hope Ed can kill this dude. I don't think I can take him, my shoulder was popped out of place. Not to mention my eyes were getting blurry. I tried to keep my lids up but they were winning. I blacked out. I faintly heard Ed calling out for me.

I opened my eyes slowly. How long was I out? I looked around for Ed and when I saw him my eyes widened considerably. Oh man if he doesn't die here than Winry's gonna kill him. I heard shaky breaths coming from him. There was blood all over the wall. I got up and rushed over to him.

"Oh Ed! I'm so sorry I should've protected you!"

"You dead yet?" I heard Greed say as he walked over to Ed. I stood between him and Ed. "Tsk tsk tsk. I don't fight woman." I tried punching him and he didn't move. I felt my knuckles break. I winced. He grabbed my right shoulder, the one he slashed, and I yelped in pain. I got away from his grip, only to lose more blood.

"Humph." I muttered as I backed up. I giggled and he was confused for a minute. I heard Ed chuckle a little and I noticed he opened his eyes. I saw his eyes widen a bit. Probably from my shoulder. I ran as fast as an injured vampire could at him. I spread my arms out and he didn't move. He seem to be very confused. I slammed into him and tackled him to the ground. I saw Ed stand up. I jumped off of him as Ed came running over.

"What the hell?" I heard Greed ask. Greed had just stood up when Ed tried to uppercut him. The only thing he accomplished was getting his automail broken even more. The man grabbed Ed by the face. I winced when I heard a small crack, of course that could always be his automail.

"-but you just cant quit!" I only heard the last part due to shock. I grabbed my retractable weapon and it didn't turn into a sword, but another scythe. I looked at Ed worriedly. Greed grabbed Ed by his collar. "So, you ready to tell me your secret now?" I heard a painful chuckle from Ed.

"Thanks for toying with me," Has Ed lost too much blood?

"Huh, what?" Greed confusingly asked.

"You gave me just enough time to cool off and start thinking clearly." I didn't charge at Greed first, afraid I might've hit Ed. "Is my mechanic amazing or what? Even after all this, its still working." I would've said he's gone insane but he did have a point. I couldn't believe it was still working. Ed clapped his hands and grabbed Greed's. A blue light erupted as Greed threw Ed away.

"How long you want to drag this out, kid. It'd be so much easier if you just stayed down!" I heard him yell as he tried punching Ed. They didn't seem to notice me much. Ed clapped his hands and punched his fist with Greed's. Greed's hand bled and I came over and cut it off with my scythe.

"Ugh!" he retracted his hand away and it healed back. He crushed some spikes Ed must've made earlier ago. "Well, that was bazaar. Good as new." Ed gestured Greed to fight him. Greed rushed at him with full force. I waited for Edward to do that thingy again before I would try attacking greed. Ed clapped his hands and put them on Greed's gut. This better work. I rushed over and sliced his abs and blood spat from the wound. I heard Ed clap again and moved out of the way. "Not this trick again, try a new one!" But he yelled in pain as the spikes hit him. "What the hell did you do to my shield?" Greed said in pain as blood came out of his wound."

"Its actually pretty simple once you think about it. You may be a Homunculus but you really shouldn't have told me that your body is human, considering that means a third of it is made of Carbon. The hardness of Carbon varies on how the atoms are arranged, so its obvious what your shield is made of. After I got that all figured out, the rest is simple Alchemy." Ed wiped the tempting blood away from his mouth and smiled victoriously.

"I'm glad to hear it, its no fun if its not a challenge!" He yelled as he once again tried to punch Ed." I think Ed's got it from here.

"And there's one other important this I noticed." Ed announced and elbowed Greed across the room. "you cant harden your shield at the same time!" Greed gasped and held his side, healing again.

"I think its safe to say that I underestimated you." he stood up. "but how much longer can you keep this up in your condition? Not to mention the vamp is pretty well beat up too." I glanced at Ed, who looked like he would pass out. I frowned. He was breathing shakily. The Homunculus did have a-_CRASH_.

I saw Ed's eyes widened and mine did as well when the door was busted down. Smoke was everywhere, making it hard to see the owner of the busting. Ed turned around to look.

"Sorry to barge in like this." a familiar female voice apologized. The smoke cleared up and Izumi was through the smoke. I saw the croc dude that had ran away from me earlier, unconscious in Izumi's hand.

"Teacher?!" Ed said, shockingly.

"You damn imbecile!" Izumi threw the unconscious dude into Ed who flew back at the wall. I sweat-dropped. "You think its funny not to put the broom away? I asked you a question!" Greed looked from Ed to the woman.

"No! I'm so sorry" I chuckled at the two the way they were behaving in front of an enemy. Izumi looked at Greed.

"Thanks for your hospitality, he definitely needed the exercise." I blinked at her. Oh….well then.

"Teacher careful, he's a-" Ed tried warning her but Izumi interrupted him.

"Yes I know I could hear the two of you all the way down the hall!" Izumi scolded. Greed sighed.

"Oh great, don't tell me you're going to start anything lady, its no fun fighting a woman." I already heard the flapping of Izumi's sandals. She clapped and grabbed his head, then she kicked him to the other side of the room. Greed started laughing manically.

"Well now, just what the hell are you?" Izumi's steps echoed off the walls as she stepped forward.

"You ask what I am?" She glared at him. "A HOUSWIFE!"

**I actually had to watch some parts of the show and didn't notice that this was when their teacher had suspended them…I was like…oh well she was sleeping through the whole thing! XD I'm glad I finished this early. Now I have about ~looks at time~ an hour and 24 minutes until band practice…yay! Please R.E.V.I.E.W!**


	23. Underground Battle!

**SCREW THEAUTHOR'S NOTE I AM PISSED! I HAD HALF THECHAPTER WRITTEN AND MY STUPID LAPTOP SHUT OFF ON ME! UGH! ): Now I have to rewrite it T.T YOU GUYS BETTER BE THANKFUL! D: not to be rude or anything. XD I don't own FMA! Sorry I'm not going to reply to any reviews but thank you for reviewing :D**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love **_

"_**Well now, just what the hell are you?" Izumi's steps echoed off the walls as she stepped forward.**_

"_**You ask what I am?" She glared at him. "A HOUSWIFE!" **_

We all, including Greed, looked at Izumi dumbly. Ed snapped out of his dumbstruck and threw the crocodile man off of him. I stood with Izumi and Ed joined her on the other side. We all readied in attack position. Greed laughed.

"A vamp babe, a kid, and a housewife, huh? That's rich." I saw Izumi dart a glance at me for a brief second but it quickly landed back on Greed. "But I wouldn't feel quite comfortable fighting you. I'll be running away." Ed motioned forward for an argument.

"What?"

"Why, you…" Izumi started but then threw up causing Ed to scream horrifyingly. Greed darted out of the room and I followed him. I saw Greed transform back into his original form. I heard Ed's voice echo down the hall.

"T-Teacher! Hang on!" I'm pretty sure Ed can handle her on his own. I looked back and saw two military officers pointing their guns in the room we just left.

"Military officers…what are they doing here?!" I reached in my belt and pulled out a dagger. I threw it at the two officers' guns, causing them to break in half.

"You're still following me?!" I heard Greed yell. I looked forwards again.

"Cant get rid of me that easily!" I retorted.

"Ugh! Persistent woman." He took a sharp turn and I followed suit. Only to find he was way ahead of me.

"Maybe I should just sneak up on him then." I said and slowly inched towards them. I saw Al resisting Martel and crawling towards Greed, unaware.

"Martel, you're safe, are you?" Then I zoned their conversation out as I saw something shiny, flicker. Following my instinct, I followed the shiny thing. It was a person. I snuck up behind him. Immediately, the person whirled around and I blade cut my cheek.

"Holy fuuuck….Bradley?!" King Bradley withdrawn his sword. "Ah. That must explain the military officers!" Bradley nodded his head.

"Why are you here, Kaiden?" He asked. I rubbed the back of my head embarrassingly.

"I kinda got kidnapped." I glanced over at Greed. I saw a dangerous look in Bradley's eye. "Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything." I reassured him. He nodded again and Greed's conversation traveled back over to ours.

"…we have to come up with a way out."

"I cant have that." Bradley spoke up. He started walking forward.

"Huh? Who are you old man?" I walked from behind him too. "Ugh! Not you again!" I smirked. I heard Al gasp.

"The Fuhrer?! Why are you here?!" Same question I was thinking.

"Eh? What does the highest man in all the land want down here?" I giggled at his inward rhyme. Bradley glared at me with his one eye and I shut up. I saw a faint smirk.

"How old are you?" What the hell? What kind of question is that?! Hello! There's a killer-machine Homunculus in front of you and you ask how old he is? I think this man is dead in the head.

"Huh?" My thoughts exactly!

"I will be turning 60 this year." Oh my god! How does he keep in shape? "As you grow older, your body stops moving the way you want it too." Bradley continued. I wonder why he is telling this Homunculus all this. "I'd like to finish this job right away, and get back home." He concluded. He started walking forward, sword shining through the light. That's where that shininess came from!

"Humph. Retire, old man." Greed flexed his hand into metal, only to have it cut off immediately by Bradley. He's pretty quick. Greed looked at where his hand used to be. "Hey, now, what kind of old man are you?!" Greed started backing up and Bradley charged.

"Mr. Greed!? Al said as Bradley got the upper hand over Greed by kicking him into the ceiling.

"Al! This is our only chance lets go!" I cut his chains but Martel refused to leave Greed. The battle went on and we only watched.

"How dare you!" Greed announced and tried to punch Bradley. He got his eye patch and I saw a scar. I heard Bradley start muttering about the Ultimate Shield. How did he know about that? I saw Greed bleeding everywhere. My blood lust senses were activated and everything started getting blurry. I felt my fangs grow. Greed walked towards us and was pinned down by a sword in his neck. My fangs grew more. I used my lips to cover them.

"Let me out!" I heard Martel yell from inside. Al put his helmet down to prevent her from doing what she pleased. I ignored everyone's conversation and focused on trying not to pass out. I noticed my wound still bleeding. That's why! I've lost too much blood! I looked up to find Dorochet and his cow friend with him. When did they get there? Dorochet looked at me. He slashed Al's chains.

"Injured as you may be. I want you to get her out of here." I nodded slowly. Dorochet took his white coat off and wrapped my wound. Why is he helping me? They charged at Bradley. I grabbed Al's arm and tugged, while Al tried keeping his helmet on. I heard Martel pounding on the inside.

"No! You cant come out!" Al argued.

"Al! Lets go!"

"I cant! She's trying to get out!" I almost puked when I saw Dorochet get cut in half. He also sliced the cow man. I saw Greed walk up behind Bradley, though I couldn't hear what they were conversing about because of Martel's banging. They broke out into a fight again.

"Lie down there for a moment." Al started backing away.

"We have to get away!" I hissed at them.

"Hold it!" Bradley stepped out of the water. "You are Edward's younger brother, yes?" He started walking towards us slowly. Awe crap! "Are you injured? Let me give you a hand."

"Oh, sure. I mean no, I'm all right. I can get home by myself!" Al refused. I looked suspiciously in the armor. Martel has been too quiet. Al grabbed Bradley's throat, or should I say Martel? Al struggled. "No! Miss Martel!" I hope Bradley doesn't kill Al! I tried standing up, but I fell back down due to my loss of blood.

"Martel no!" I yelled.

"Bradley!" I heard her yell. I closed my eyes and heard sword clash with metal. No…he didn't…did he? I looked up and saw blood go everywhere. If they could grow any longer, my fangs grew as Martel's blood splashed a part of me. My eyes grew wide. He didn't kill Al. He killed Martel. I heard Al gasp. Before I knew it, he crashed onto me.

"Ah! Al snap out of it!" I tried pushing him off, but my shoulder felt like it was on fire. "Al! Alphonse! Get off!" suddenly the weight was gone. I looked up to see that Bradley had dragged Al off me. "Thanks…" I muttered.

"We'll need to return Alphonse to Fullmetal." I nodded. "You don't mind helping do you?" I shook my head. I grabbed his feet and Bradley grabbed his torso. Then a thought struck me.

"How did you know?"

"I kind of figured when I heard two different voices coming out of the armor."

"Oh…" We walked and saw Ed, who had bandages on his face.

"Al! Kaiden, what happened!? Are you okay?!" I set Al down, as did Bradley. He walked away giving us space to talk.

"He blacked out." I said and I ignored Ed's lingering blood. I closed my eyes and put my head up against the brick wall.

"Al! Hey! Snap out of it!" I heard Ed yell at Al as the officers dragged the dead body of Martel out of him. "Hey! Answer me! Al!" I heard Al shift.

"Brother…"

"Are you alright?" Ed asked worriedly.

"What about you, Brother? You're covered in blood." I winced. Ed glanced at me and looked down at Al's armor. I heard Al look down too. A shirtless Armstrong leaned over me to Al.

"We took the liberty of opening you up, and pulling her out." I looked up at Al and Armstrong looked at me. Al covered his face with his hands.

"I wasn't able to save her." Ed looked down sadly.

"It wasn't your fault, Al." He tried to cheer his younger brother up. "Come on, lets go home." He put on a weak smile. I nodded. "Al…" Al looked up. Armstrong was in the middle of helping me up.

"Just a moment." Bradley said and Armstrong dropped me.

"Jerk…" I muttered. Armstrong rubbed the back of his head, apologetically. Ed and Al immediately looked at Bradley, who was walking towards the three of us.

"There is something I must ask you." Soldiers saluted him as he walked past. Armstrong walked away. "Did you know the mastermind here, a man named Greed?"

"No." Ed replied, shaking his head. Bradley glanced at me.

"Did you get any important information out of him?" Ed looked at me too.

"No. Nothing that would be any benefit of the military." He answered.

"Don't misunderstand. I don't mean for the military." Fuhrer continued. "If you have arranged a deal with him, then depending on what it is…have you taken up with those who would do harm to the heart of the military." The heart of it…what about the whole thing. Something strange is going on here. I narrowed my eyes at him. Ed turned towards him again.

"No. Any other questions?"

"Your steel arm and your brothers armor form-are they somehow related?" All of our eyes widened. I wanted to laugh but now wasn't the time. We really jut made the whole thing worse and more suspicious. There was a long pause. Ed narrowed his brow. The Fuhrer smiled. "Such an honest boy" He turned around without saying anything else. "We're pulling out. You take good care of that brother of yours." Was the last thing he said before all the military officers left.

"Well…" I spoke up causing them to look at me. "That was kinda scary." Ed smiled at me. My vision got blurry and I shook my head.

"Kaiden wasn't your shoulder out of place?" Ed asked me curiously. I nodded.

"Yeah but when I left for Greed I put it back in place." Ed winced.

"Speaking of Greed." Al piped up and we both looked at the bloodied armor. "He called you a vamp, didn't he Kai?" My eyes widened and I gulped.

"Um…"

"So you're a vampire?!" He asked. I nodded my head slowly. "Wow…I thought they didn't exist…wait a minute! Did you know about this too, Brother?!" Ed nodded and frowned.

"Sorry Al. Kai didn't even want me to know." Al sighed.

"I understand." He looked at me again. "That would explain why you always put on that face when Greed started bleeding." Ed's eyes widened. He looked at my shoulder, and the jacket. It was bloodied all the way through. He frowned. He helped me up and Al stood up. We all walked back to the Meat shop. I was kinda walking like a drunk though, because of my blood loss. "Uh…Kai are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah don't worry about me…I just lost a lot of blood." Al nodded. Suddenly someone picked me up bridal style. I sweat-dropped seeing Armstrong, sparkly. When we got there Ed grabbed some of Al's polish and started scrubbing him with water.

"Greed had an Ouroboros tattoo on his hand." Ed told Armstrong. He and Al also sweat-dropped at the fact he was still carrying me.

"Ouroboros…" Armstrong stated. Ed stopped polishing the chest plate and looked back at us.

"Remember? I told Colonel Hughes about them too. Those guys are involved with the Philosopher's Stone." I felt Armstrong flinch.

"Hughes…" I looked up at Armstrong's shocked face. Armstrong set me down and walked over to Ed. He put his gorilla hands on his shoulder. "Edward Elric, do not do anything too rash." There was a serious look in his eye.

"Yeah…" Ed replied a little taken aback. Armstrong took his hands off and started walking away. "Well, then…" and he disappeared from the shop.

"Brother…" Al spoke up.

"Hmm?" Ed looked at his brother.

"Listen, my memories of when my body was carried over have returned." Ed gasped.

"What was it like?!" Ed asked him. Al made his arms wiggly.

"It was sort of awful." I laughed at Al's childish action. He stopped. "But I didn't find out anything about Human Transmutation."

"Oh." Ed replied. Al attached his chest plate back and Ed grabbed the bucket.

"Ultimately, it got us no where, huh?" Al said sadly. I just sat and listened.

"No, that's not true." Al looked at Ed. "The Fuhrer mentioned something before. He said that there was unrest in the ranks."

"Mm-hmm, and that the Philosopher's Stone and the guys with the Ouroboros tattoos were involved. As such, he said he wanted to get information on them." Ed turned around in thought.

"Greed had an Ouroboros tattoo, too. So why did they have to kill everyone? If he wanted to get anything on them, he could've caught them and extracted everything he wanted, right?"

"Yeah." Al agreed. "What's more, with that many people to deal with, its strange that the Fuhrer would show up."

"Yeah. All of this is kind of hard to swallow." Ed agreed back. He looked at the two of us. "I guess we'll stick with the military for awhile." I zoned out.

"Mm-hmm" Al said. They sat there for awhile and finally looked at me.

"Uh. Kai?"

"Kai? Kaiden? Snap out of it!" I snapped out of it.

"Brother! She must've lost too much blood. Doesn't that mean she needs more." Both of us flinched. Al put a smirk on. "So what were you two doing when I left to get 'Elysia's birthday present?" He said evilly. We both looked away and blushed. Al started laughing at us. "Wait so does that mean that she…you know." Ed nodded. "What will Teacher say about this?" Ed and I, if possible, paled even further.

"What will Teacher say about what?" All of our eyes widened and we turned and faced Izumi. Think Kai think!

"Well actually, you see Ed has to go visit his automail mechanic and she might try to kill Ed with a wrench!" I lied. Izumi sweat-dropped.

"Kill?" She asked. I nodded. "Psh. I'm pretty sure you can handle that by yourself, Kaiden." I shrugged.

We all returned inside the house. Al, Ed and I went into the extra room we were staying in the back. We all avoided Izumi's curious questions. Al said he wanted to go on a walk to soothe things out that were racking his brain. Izumi agreed finding out that Al had gotten his memories back. Ed tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"Um about your…blood." I smirked at him. "You know you can…"

"Yes I know. But what about Izumi?" Ed shrugged.

"She should be in bed by now."

"I guess." I giggled and Ed looked at me strangely. "It's like we're planning some teenager thing and trying not to get caught." Ed quirked an eyebrow. Oh come on you cant be that dense? Surely he's heard about-his eyes widened suddenly and he looked away, blushing. A grin formed on my face. We both sat down on a bed.

"What does regular food taste like to you?" Ed asked out of curiosity.

"Wheat food taste like bread, junk food taste like plain sugar, meat tastes like unflavored steak, vegetables taste like leaves and anything dairy-wise tastes like milk." Ed scrunched his nose.

"What about…blood?" I smirked. I leaned down towards his ear.

"Depends on who it is." I said with an evil grin on my face. I could see his face blush red. I laughed at him.

"Ah! Don't do that he tackled me onto the bed." we both looked at each other eyes locked. That was until the door opened and Izumi walked in.

"Hey Ed I-" I looked over at her at her eyes widened. I giggled as she slowly closed the door. I saw Ed got off and started blushing madly.

"Wow I'm surprised she didn't say anything." Ed threw a pillow at my face. I glomped him playfully. His Vanilla scent hit me hard. I saw him blush as I leaned in. I opened my mouth and prepared(1).

**Yay! Done…I think I'll reply to reviewers after all! I'm gonna go eat a Fudge Round…Kaiden….do the honors! *Walks away as Kaiden kicks invisible rock* **

**Kai: Psh interrupting Ed and I's time together…anyways onto the replying!**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX****: Awe yeah!**

**PaperHandy453****: Yup! And I will! ~Inhales cake like Kirby~ DANKA!**

**CeilPhantom255****: Here's your update! And yeah I know I messed up with grammar on my other story…I put father instead of mother and it screwed the whole thing up: 'and my father met my father and had my brother and I' when I saw the review at first I was like O.o? and then I realized what they were saying and I was like O_O SHIT! XD so yeah…**

**Ed's. Curious. Kitten.: ****Whenever someone says 'Cant wait' I always think of the asdf movies on Youtube:**

**P1: I cant wait to eat this bagel!**

**P2: Yes you can**

**P1: ): Yeah I guess you're right.**

**Me: XP LOL!**


	24. Embarrassing Leads to Lifethreatening

**Ok guys I need to ask you all a question before we get on to the 'shtuff.' I want to know when you all want me to update this story like what day(s) because on Mondays, I have band practice that doesn't end until 5 and on Thursdays, it's the same, and finally on Fridays I have football games to go to so I probably wont be home until 10. Some of you might have other business as well so….yeah. But you also have to leave room for my other two stories so….at MOST two days or more if you think you could wait a couple hours…but I want to know so I don't frustrate you all. I guess I'll only decide until next Monday because that's when I USUALLY update this story so…onto the shtuff! Today in Chemistry class we had a 'practice quiz' for our elements off the periodic table (heh, Ed would ace that) and we could only look at the symbols on the table and GUESS which one went where…I got 35/38 :D I feel awesome…please don't ruin it! Oh and I didn't do the (1) thing. Sooo basically when I say that I mean…she prepares the skin for contact by using a 'special' kind of saliva…I bet that creeps you out huh :P Lol. But yeah….so I guess that's all for now, I don't own FMA!**

**CeilPhantom255:**** -face palm- You know what just forget it lol. And Danka for le cookies :D -munch- **

**XAka-kitsune-toriX:**** …lol I know but I just like cliffys and they always happen when Kai and Ed are together :P**

**Ed's. Curious. Kitten.:**** OMG I LOVE THAT ONE! But I like the dog one more :D**

**P1: Hey man look at my new dog!**

**P2: Oh nice do-AHHH there's no dog there! **

**P1: AHHH!**

**P2: OHHH! **

**Me: LOL! I act that one out with my sister's boyfriend every time I see him…which is like barely ever.**

**Takara Rose Oizumi:**** Well now you don't have to wait :P**

**I like pandas:**** :3 I like pandas too! :D ^-^ xD**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

"_**Hey Ed I-" I looked over at her as her eyes widened. I giggled as she slowly closed the door. I saw Ed got off and start blushing madly.**_

"_**Wow, I'm surprised she didn't say anything." Ed threw a pillow at my face. I glomped him playfully. His Vanilla scent hit me hard. I saw him blush as I leaned in. I opened my mouth and prepared.**_

My vampire senses were going mad by now. I was trying to keep all my excitement held in. I really hope I never lose so much blood like this ever again because it feels like I'm about to explode if I don't get some blood _now. _But, everything just doesn't go right for me.

"Al you really shouldn't go in there-" The door flew open and Al ran in.

"Brother! We have to call-" He stopped as I fell off the bed from Ed pushing me. Guess he doesn't want to ruin his brother's 'innocence.'

"Ouch."

"Al!"

"Oh…well than." I stood up angrily.

"You didn't have to push me!" I yelled and stomped out of the room, grabbing my weapon belt along the way. Izumi looked over at me as I passed and I glared, making her turn away.

"Where are you going?!" Al asked, trying to catch up to me.

"Rush Valley."

"But-!"

"No buts!" I sighed as I realized that I still _really _needed some blood. I internally shrugged. It could wait. I know for sure that Ed would come retrieve me, not to mention he needs to get his arm fixed. I walked to the train station and was surprised to see one leaving. I ran as fast as I could and hopped on the train. I just need to calm down right now and I cant do that with the brothers around. Some may think my decision was rash but oh well…that's just what I am. I smiled and walked into the train. I gasped as I saw a familiar raven-haired fellow. He was dozing off…and alone. I smiled evilly.

"No, I want to have chicken for dinner." I giggled at his dream.

"No, Roy you cannot have chicken you MUST have a cheeseburger."

"But I don't want a cheeseburger…" he complained. I laughed at him. Then he woke up and some drool dropped off his mouth. "Kaiden?" I kept laughing and immediately stopped when others started looking. Why was Roy in a common apartment anyways? Shouldn't he have his own military compartment. I sat down across from him.

"Nice dream you were having." I giggled. I saw a faint blush and anger form on his face. "Oh by the way you have a little something right there." I pointed at the left of my mouth, gesturing to his face. He angrily wiped it across his back sleeve. He cleared his throat professionally.

"So, Kaiden, what brings you here this evening." why's he being so formal?

"I could ask you the same thing." I told him.

"Actually I was having a meeting."

"And you fell asleep? Must've been pretty boring." I stated nonchalantly as his eyes grew wide. I looked behind me and saw Bradley wearing common clothes as well. "Sup?" I asked him.

"Kaiden! Be respectful will you!?" he scolded me and I shrugged. I crossed my arms behind my head and relaxed back lazily closing my eyes, trying to concentrate on anything but blood.

"Not my problem I'm not in the military anymore." I opened one eye to glare it at Roy.

"You're the one who quit, as I recall."

"And you were the reason." I closed my eye again as Roy pouted looking back at the Fuhrer.

"I was just doing my job!"

"Bullshit." I said and I practically heard Roy gasp.

"Kaiden!"

"I screwed up once and you took me off for it. I hope you know I was in pain too that day and it was hard to save him when I was getting stabbed in the gut myself." I stated in a monotone. I peeked an eye and saw him frowning. I smiled. "Oh yeah. Did an Izumi three times in a row."

"Izumi?"

"Fullmetal's teacher?" I heard Bradley ask. I nodded.

"A.K.A. vomited blood."

"Oh…" Roy replied.

"So it really wasn't my fault…I did try to but that stupid…." I stopped finally realizing that the Fuhrer had sat beside me and was watching me intently. I smirked. "Well anyways I've got to go. Need some fresh air." I stood up.

"Kaid-" The Fuhrer started.

"See you guys later." I waved and left. I heard Roy sigh. I went outside and grabbed a hold of the ladder. I grinned. I'm so dangerous. Too bad Mel's not still with me. I could've made steel-toed boots so I would stay on top. Oh well. I sat down and felt the wind blow through my long hair, calming down. I sniffed the air and shivered the at the scent of more blood.

"Just great, what now?" I muttered bitterly. "Maybe I could be normal and take a break, instead of saving someone's life…nah I'll go check it out." I said to myself as I stood up. Suddenly there was a knife at my throat.

"Demon, what are you?" I heard a muffled male voice say.

"Demon? How rude." I smirked. I stuck my foot behind me and tripped him. I flew away from him. He was dressed in all black and had a freaky mask on that was black and white with red under the eyes. "The hell?" I asked.

"What are you?"

"A girl."

"Hmm I see but what type of being are you?"

"A girl." I smirked as I saw his eyes narrow.

"What body do you posses." I raised an eyebrow.

"A girl." I heard foreign laughter in the background. Some teen with a more exposed outfit appeared behind him.

"I like your attitude girl." my vampire senses started tingling. I twitched my nose.

"Hmm well I don't like his." I replied.

"That is not a human body, master." The old man said as I twitched my eyes. I saw an injured girl appear behind them.

"Master, I can dispose of her if you want." my fangs grew. The bodyguard was holding their gut that was bleeding.

"No. I want to know why she has attacked us first." I stood out of my battle pose and stood awkwardly.

"Attacked you?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!" the old man yelled. I squinted my eyes.

"Silver-mist." I muttered. "Where is she." I asked them.

"Ah…why its Shado!" I rolled my eyes but flew around to see Silver and her flunkies with them.

"Ah, its cake-man!" I replied enthusiastically. His eye twitched. I grinned.

"Cake-man?" The platinum blonde haired one replied. _Huh. _I thought, _I never really found out what their names are…Ah! That's not the point here! _I took my retractable weapon and it transformed into a scimitar that had the design of Mel's sword. Hmm she never transformed it back. Oh well.

"Er, just clam it." cake-man muttered. I stood in a battle pose as I pulled out a glove that had a retractable kunai in it.

"Where did that weapon come from?" the higher-pitched guard of the two whispered. I would've pulled out more retractables but they cant hold them and rebound if someone other than a vampire grabs them.. I pulled out a few 'daggers' that had bloody skulls on the end and webs surrounding the handle. and threw them at the new company.

"You have a very tacky sense of style." the foreign one said.

"Pommels?" the old man questioned. I smirked.

"You know your stuff." I pulled the glove up and aimed it at Silver. I shot it out and platinum jumped in front of her and stuck his hand out to block. His skin started to burn.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted. I smirked.

"You must've forgotten who I was." I yanked it out and he shouted in pain.

"Using yourself as a guinea pig?" Silver looked at me with disgust. I scowled at her.

"What choice do I have when you guys wont stop stalking me."

"I resent that!" cake-man replied enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

"So what do you guys want this time?" I asked seriously.

"Join us." I laughed bitterly.

"Funny." the woman scowled.

"I've created-"

"Bullshit." I said for the second time. "You just changed me. No way in hell am I joining you." she frowned.

"Look, girl-" platinum started but Silver cut him off.

"It's no use, she wont join." I smiled as I felt the others pick up the Pommels, carefully, as I noticed. I smiled, hey you might need spikes in the future. I lunged at Silver and stabbed cake-man instead.

"She really that important to you?" I rose my eyebrows as blood trickled down his arm. I saw a frown pass through. My body twitched as his blood scent came to my nose. I backed up.

"Ah, looks like someone has been weakened, eh?" I scowled at the platinum as my fangs grew larger. He shrugged. Suddenly Silver was beeping again. Why does it always beep every time we're in a battle? Each of the guard attacked the two flunkies and the teen had lunged at the woman. I saw her take hint of it. He couldn't see her pull out a blade in time. My eyes widened and I ran in front of the new acquaintance, getting stabbed myself. I spat my blood in her face and she frowned.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." she beeped again. She yanked the blade out of my chest and disappeared.

"Ugh." I coughed. I wiped my mouth and stood up and spun around. The foreigner was gawking. The other two looked confused.

"They disappeared." the man said.

"I didn't see that you were bleeding when we first saw you." the other one said.

"You just saved me." The teen stated.

"No shit." I replied.

"What?!" the other two said exasperated. He chuckled and walked up to me. His scent hit me almost as hard as Ed's.

"No." I said quietly. He kept walking. I backed up. "Go away!" I yelled at him, while bending down. He stopped.

"I just want to help."

"Just leave. I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you-" my fangs grew so much I had to open my mouth.

"Oh my…" the younger bodyguard said.

"You saved my life." I looked up at the teen again.

"I know."

"So now I have to save yours." I shook my head.

"No…I don't want to hurt you." I said. _Not to mention I don't know you!_ He ran up to me and my eyes widened. I could feel them turning colors.

"Bite me."

**:3 MUHAHAHAHAHA! Sooooo? Ed or Ling, Ed or Ling, Ed or Ling? Lol LING! XD I would like it to be Ed *wiggles eyebrows* but then again she's losing blood! Oh nuuuz what's going to happen now? Review and find out :D You wuv me! :P**

**Kai: Fucking really?!**

**Me: Yesh :3**

**Kai: UGH DON'T KILL ME YOU!**

**Me: My names not you. Its *******

**Kai: Huh?**

**Me: Exactly. **


	25. The Interesting Ling Yao

**So I'm gonna update again since I have nothing better to do…I was kicked out of my mom's room (I play Perfect World on her computer). And HEY! Guys did you not read the beginning? I need to know when you want to update otherwise I'll update LATE on ONLY Monday's! Unless that's what you want O.o teehee…my kitten is like STARING at my hamster. She's just observing, she's not even bothering with him, like he's some kind of TV show :P So anyways I don't own FMA! **

**CeilPhantom255: Figure what out? *wiggles eyebrows* -munches on cookies- Mm taste like internet! ^-^**

**Ed's. Curious. Kitten.: Yes that is what happens. Some foreign guy gets your girl ;) Lol! **

**I'm gonna do a book!…awe**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX: Oh yeah I just cant seem to make up my mind! Lol jk he's just helping…I guess. Oh god though I just had a BRILLIANT but **_**naughty **_**idea :D MUHAHAHA you love me though, right? XD**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

"_**No…I don't want to hurt you." I said. Not to mention I don't know you! He ran up to me and my eyes widened. I could feel them turning colors. **_

"_**Bite me."**_

"Master!" the younger bodyguard jumped in the way as I lunged. The foreigner pushed her and pulled me down along with him as a random branch flew above us….

"Who put that branch there?" I asked, wonderingly.

"You sure do get sidetracked." the old man said. I nodded.

"It kinda helps when my bloodlust spikes." my fangs grew again. "and you just ruined it."

"Master, let her bite me instead!" the bodyguard suggested. He sighed.

"No Lan Fan, I'm the one she saved so I'm the one who takes the blame."

"But what if you turn into-"

"Wow, Ed said the same thing."

"Ed?" the foreigner. I blushed and waved him off.

"Someone." the teen smiled evilly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" my blush deepened.

"No! We're just friends…I mean its not like I don't want to be his girlfriend…I mean-UGH." I flopped down on the ground earning a big bang.

"Name's Ling Yao by the way. This is Fu and Lan Fan." he gestured to himself and his bodyguards. I nodded and held my hand out.

"Kaiden Shade. You're not from around here are you?" he shook his head.

"Nope, I'm from Xing."

"I see. Where's your passport?" Ling started to sweat. I sweat-dropped.

"Duck!" he yelled at us, but I was already down.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" I suggested. He nodded. We all climbed down the ladder, I noticed that Lan Fan was staring at me in pure hatred. I hopped down. I walked into the other compartment that Roy wasn't in. We got a compartment to ourselves instead of sitting in an apartment…somehow.

"So…about your bloodlust." his cinnamon scent came running back. My fangs grew again. Ugh, cant I just get my mind off of it!

"Mast-" Fu had stopped her. "Fu?!"

"No, let him do this." was all he said and they both left. Ling looked at me.

"C'mon I owe you." my eyes turned red. "Fascinating. I didn't even know you people existed." I leaned in closer. _This is so weird! I'm used to Ed…wow that didn't come out right. _

"Just be prepared for _anything._" I told him as I opened my mouth. I licked his neck and he tensed. All at once, I bit down.

"My god!" he gasped. I giggled-ish as I sucked slowly, unlike Ed, who I always had to hurry with because of Al(1). I heard him hold in a sound that I hope doesn't come out. As soon as I was finished I unlatched my teeth from his skin. I closed the wound with my healing saliva. I licked the blood off my lip. "Well, that was interesting…" Ling commented.

"Yeah, no joke." I replied.

"So, about your form." just then Lan Fan and Fu had came through the door.

"Sir, we have arrived." Fu had said. He nodded.

"Hmm I guess this is where we part?" Ling said. I shrugged.

"Dunno, my stop is here too." I commented.

"Really? What is your business here?"

"Waiting for someone to come here." I said.

"So you want to hang out while your waiting?" typical teenage question.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." I shrugged. Lan Fan glared again. I frowned at her.

"Lan Fan stop being rude!" Ling scolded her.

"Right, so anyways why are you here."

"Hmm do you have any money?" I frowned.

"No." Ling frowned. "Why?"

"I'm hungry." I face-palmed. I saw Fu and Lan Fan sweat-drop.

"If you want I can go find an animal and kill it for you." staaaaaaare~ "What?"

"Where in the hell would you find an animal around here?" I shrugged. I pointed to the sky.

"Bird." they looked at me strangely.

"But don't you need to kill it and cook it and stuff?"

"Duh." I pulled on my kunai glove and they all backed up. I smirked. I held my hand out, aiming at a hawk, pretty big one at that. I shot out my hook and hit it. I looked back at Ling and saw the others were gone. "Where'd they go?" I asked Ling. He looked around and shrugged. I wound up my kunai and yanked the bird off. I watched the sunrise.

"You have a dead bird, you know that right?" Ling said. I nodded.

"Follow." I said and walked off into an alley. I grabbed some garbage and pulled a lighter out of my belt. I took off all the feathers on the bird…and did things that would disgust people. I set the bird on a hot bar of metal and waited, watching the blood drop. "I wonder what bird blood tastes like." I wondered aloud. I didn't notice the sun come all the way up.

"Need foooooood." Ling was laying down on the floor, stomach growling.

"Shup, I'm working on it."

"Shup?"

"Shut up."

"Jeez I was just asking." I face-palmed.

"Shup means shut up you nitwit." I argued back.

"Oh." I handed the bird to Ling and saw him shove the food down his throat. "Still hungry!" he said as he flopped down. I giggled.

"Damn even I couldn't eat that whole bird." I commented as I started cleaning up the mess. Then I heard familiar clanking noises.

"Al?"

"No way." I muttered.

"Brother?"

"What now?" Ed started walking over to us. "You find a stray cat or something?"

"Well, no." He held Ling up and Ed spat out his orange juice.

"Food! Please give me food!"

"Brother he must be fed or he'll starve to death!" Al yelled frantically, I sweat-dropped.

"Actually he just ate like five minutes ago." I replied. Ed and Al both looked at me and Ed's straw fell out of his mouth.

"KAIDEN?!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Yes, that's what some people call me." I replied.

"But…what….how?" Ed asked, confused.

"Met him on the train ride here."

"Oh…" Al put Ling down and Ling grabbed onto my shirt.

"Please….foooood." I rolled my eyes and looked at Ed, who was still shocked.

"How about we talk about this after he gets food." I suggested. They nodded. So Ling, Ed, Al, and I all sat at a table. After Ling had practically devoured about 25 plates of food, he sighed relieving.

"Woohoo! I feel so much better!" Ed had an annoyed look on his face. "You guys are life savors, thanks a lot!" Ling held up a friendly hand, toothpick in his mouth. "Your treat right?"

"When did I say I was paying?" I giggled at Ed's annoyance.

"Lets not quiver over something so small."

"Who're you calling small?!" Ed yelled, scaring some of the customers, that were staring at Ling, away.

"Anyways I have come here from Xing-"

"You crossed the desert?" Ling nodded. "Do you know anything about Alchehestry."

"Well that is the kind of Alchemy where I come from."

"Can you tell us some about it?" Ed's tone sounded a little desperate.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I'm not an Alchemist." Ling rose an eyebrow. "What about you two?"

"We're alchemists." Al said and Ed nodded. He drew a map in the dirt with a stick.

"Yeah, but our Alchemy is more focused on violence because of all the countries we're surrounded by." he drew Aeurgo, Drachma, and Creta, explaining on weaponry, while I basically glared at the country, Creta. Al laughed at me. Ed rose an eyebrow at me while talking but I just shrugged.

"Well, I'm looking for a specific artifact. You're alchemists so you must've heard about it." Ling opened his eyes, showing how serious he was, and he looked pretty serious. "The Philopher's Stone." All of our eyes widened (save for Al). What does this guy want with the Philosopher Stone.

"No."

"C'mon." Ling practically begged.

"No we don't know anything about it." Suddenly Ling's bodyguards were at Ed and Al's side holding my Pommels in their hands.

"Oye, those are mine!" I pointed at the pommels but they didn't move.

"Tell me about the Philosopher's Stone." Ling demanded.

"Not a chance." Ed said and he was so quick I was too late to see what he'd done. He was now fighting Lan Fan and Al was fighting Fu.

"Oye." I muttered as they all left. Ling was just sitting there. I looked at him. He looked at me.

"You know those guys?" I nodded.

"I've already mentioned Ed before. He's the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Ah, the short blonde one?" I smirked. "and he's your boyfriend?" I glared at Ling and he rose his arms in defeat. "Are you so sure they'll survive against my guards?" I smiled.

"Positive." I nodded.

"Alright, well now about that conversation we had. About your form."

"Why do you want the Philosopher's Stone anyways?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Well you see in my country, I'm the 16th son of the emperor."

"They must've been busy" I muttered. Than I came to realize who Ling was and gasped. The I bust out laughing.

"Not the reaction I anticipated."

"Sorry, I find it funny that the son of an emperor shakes down random people for food." Ling sweat-dropped and shrugged. "Anyways you were saying?"

"Your body…is it…"

"Immortal?" I asked. He nodded. "On a note you could say that. But you can still die from getting no blood and getting hurt and stuff like that."

"So you can basically live until you wither but also be killed like a human?" I nodded. "It has some benefits…oh well." Ling stood up. "I say we go fetch them, eh?" I nodded and followed the sound of destruction. We walked up to a destruction area, where Al was walking up the hill.

"Oh hey Al." Ling decided to pop in.

"Okay, good work guys!" he cheered.

"Why you, what are you so chipper about?!" Ed yelled at him as I stood up with him.

"You guys have got some pretty impressive skills. I know, come work for me and we can take over this country, what do you say?" I noticed Fu and Lan Fan tied up.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR IDIOTIC CHATTERING! JUST GO BACK TO XING!" Ed yelled in Ling's face.

"Look! There they are!" we heard a man yell and point over at us. "Look at the mess you made. You've practically destroyed our town!"

"And you're covering the damages." a big tough-looking guy said. Another guy was waving his restaurant bill.

"And your restaurant bill too." I noticed in the corner of my eye Ling helping the other's. I smirked as Ed argued back at them.

Hey, wait, just hold on a second. This guy and his little entourage, should be paying for everything." Ed pointed at Ling with his left arm. I noticed his right had come off, must've been during the fight.

"So sorry, I don't understand much language of this country." he started waving around like he was dancing. "Okay, bye-bye now!" he yelled and hopped from under the area.

"HEY YOU GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Ed stomped at him.

"Huh?" Al looked down at where Fu used to be and freaked out. "Ah! He ran away!" Ed looked at where Lan Fan used to be.

"The other one did too!"

"Ugh, you gotta be kidding, how am I gonna fix this place up with only one arm?" he asked aloud. Al sweat-dropped.

"It's okay Brother, I'll take care of it." Ed looked at Al curiously.

"What, you mean you can do Alchemy without a transmutation circle now?" Al looked DOWN at him.

"Yeah, I think its because of the memories I recovered." Ed looked like he realized something. He narrowed his eyes in thought. Ed yelled in horror and fell to the ground. "Don't worry, you can leave this all to me!" Al assured. He saw Ed write something out in blood. It looked kinda like 'brother's dignity' but I'm not sure. "What's the matter brother?!" Al asked.

"Ignore him Al. I'll help you too." Al nodded. I just moved some stuff around while Al kept clapping. It was around evening when we finally finished. I followed Ed and Al to an Automail shop called 'Garfiel' with roses on it.

"We're back!" Ed and Al said as they walked in. Surprisingly, enough, Ling was there too. He held his hand up.

"Hello, we meet again." Ed ran up to him and hit him on the head with his arm. His head slammed on the head and he fell backwards in his chair.

"What's your sorry butt doing here!?" Ed yelled at him. Ling grabbed the table for support.

"Now, now, we're all friends here right?" Ling asked. Ed got in his face and started muttering angrily.

"That's how you treat your friends? By sticking your dogs on them, those two didn't go easy!"

"Let it go, I promise I'll give them a talking to later. I noticed Garfiel who was just sitting there, acting as if this was normal. I sweat-dropped. He was holding his teacup, sticking his pinky finger out. I started paying attention to Ed's conversation.

"Oh, so you shake down strangers for food and yet you can somehow afford two personal attendants?"

"Well I am the emperor's son after all."

"Huh?" they both had blank looks on their faces as Ling was smiling. "Emperor's son?"

"That makes you…" Ed said aloud.

"The prince?!" they both shouted in surprise. They both fell to the floor laughing.

"Again, not the reaction I anticipated."

"Sorry, we just didn't see that coming." Al apologized.

"Yeah, the guy who collapsed on the road and merged food off of us is the son of an emperor." Ed replied. Ling looked at me. I giggled. He looked back at them. A kunai flew past Ed's face. 3...2...1...

"AAAH!" Ed and Al freaked out. I saw Lan Fan (with her mask off) sulking by the window.

"You will not speak badly about Master Ling." Everyone, including Garfiel was looking at her.

"Great to see you." Ed muttered. I laughed. "So, you're the son of the emperor? What do you want the stone for anyways?"

"Immortality. Since I'm the son of the emperor…if I find something valuable and life supplying than I will get on the emperor's good side. Okay, the Philosopher's Stone what information can you offer?" Ed looked away.

"Not happening, the stone isn't a tool for some political game." he closed his eyes turning his head, A.K.A., refusing. Ling got up from the table and hugged Ed and rubbed on him.

"Awe, then I will have to stay with you until you tell me." Ed started hitting Ling with his arm. Ha, if Winry saw this.

"No, no, no you don't, get off of me!"

"I'm baack~" well speak of the devil! I saw Ed freeze. Winry was talking to someone else about a fight in town. Must've been Ed and Al's. "Did you see that, there was some kinda fight on Main Street so it took awhile to…" Winry turned her head and stopped speaking when she saw Ed's arm…uh-oh. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" Ed started screaming as Ling was just enjoying the show. "Edward, you careless, little, jerk!" and she just kept rambling on. I saw Fu peek his head in and summon Ling.

"I think I'm going to slip out a little bit." I muttered as I walked out. It was pretty dark out and I was just enjoying the breeze.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" a hoarse voice spoke.

"Nowhere just walking." I replied. Ugh gang members, gotta love 'em.

"Well I want you to hand over everything you have."

"Ha. Funny." I said as Ling and his guards appeared by my side. I rose an eyebrow. "Uh, hi?"

"Thought you might need a little help." Ling replied. I shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle this on my own…but you can do it if you want."

"What happened to your wounds?" Ling asked as Lan Fan and Fu beat the guys up.

"Hello? Vampire? I heal when I suck blood."

"Ah…I see." Ling paused and put on a big grin. "Hey, if getting the Philosopher's Stone doesn't work you could always marry me and come back to Xing so they can get your DNA to become vampires, what do ya say?" I elbowed him on the head.

"Not a chance." I replied back.

"Oh well, it was worth a try." Lan Fan and Fu had gotten back from disposing of the bodies. They probably took them to a jail.

"Thanks for the help, even if I didn't need it." they nodded their heads.

"Maybe we should go see what they're up to, Master Ling?" Fu asked. He must've meant Ed, Al, and Winry when he said that. Ling nodded and we all walked back. Right when I came in I saw Ling poke his head through the window.

"Oh-ho, we're going to Central?! How exciting!" I saw Ed's face get frustrated.

"I TOLD YOU YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH UUUUS!" Ed yelled so loud it woke some of the neighbors up. Well…Central…here we come!

**Phew…bedtime! Lol hope you liked it! AND I NEED THE DAY(S) YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE UPLOADED! DON'T FORGET! I don't even care if you have to review twice, just tell meeeh! Thnx4R&R! :D**


	26. Bad News

**I feel like I haven't updated this story in forever!…when was the last time I updated this story anyways? Idk oh well I'm updating now! **

**Phone: ~vibrate, vibrate~**

**Me: ~Grabs phone and reads message~**

**Phone: What's up? :3**

**Me: Writing new chapter for VL…since I already finished ODEAS.**

**Phone: ~vibrate, vibrate~ Coolio. Hey. Did u get my pic :3**

**Me: YES I FUCKING DID AND IT WAS TERRIBLE! ~gets weird looks and texts~ It was terrible…~vibrate, vibrate~ Well ain't I popular today? **

**So yeah that was a little moment I had there…she sent me a freaking zombie pikachu! ****L**** poor pika….oh right anyways I don't own FMA ^-^ OMG SCAR STFU! He keeps meowing like it's the end of the world! And no, I didn't name the poor kitten. He was named after Scar on Lion King because he's a coward…**

**Takara Rose Oizumi:**** Thanks :D**

**CeilPhantom255:**** Feh oh well that happens…lol and who wouldn't vote Ed? Am I right?**

**Ed's. Curious. Kitten:**** Soon you will see…soon, but not this chapter!**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

"_**Maybe we should go see what they're up to, Master Ling?" Fu asked. He must've meant Ed, Al, and Winry when he said that. Ling nodded and we all walked back. Right when I came in I saw Ling poke his head through the window.**_

"_**Oh-ho, we're going to Central?! How exciting!" I saw Ed's face get frustrated.**_

"_**I TOLD YOU YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH UUUUS!" Ed yelled so loud it woke some of the neighbors up. Well…Central…here we come!**_

We were all sitting on the train, including Ling and Winry. I wonder what Winry and Ed were talking about while I was gone. I shrugged, best not to wonder bout it now.

"Uh, Kai?" Ed asked. I looked up.

"What?"

"Why did you just shrug?" …

"…Uh. I was thinking about something and I just shrugged it off…"

"Okay…." I saw Al fidgeting like he wanted to say something. I looked at him.

"Do you want to say something Al?" I asked him. He nodded.

"When we were at Izumi's….What were you and Brother doing?" We both looked at each other and blushed, then we looked away.

"Just don't worry about it." Ling decided to join in the conversation.

"Oh really now?" Ling grinned. "What were Ed and Kaiden doing Alphonse?" I saw Winry look at us in the corner of my eye. I stood up, making him fall back down in the seat.

"I said don't worry about it!-how old are you?" That caught him off!

"Uh….15?" We all stared at him. I looked at Ed. Ed glared right back. Ed stood up violently.

"Stand up!" He gestured with his hand to stand up. Ling did so. Oh wow. Ling was inches taller than Ed! I started giggling.

"Squinty-eyed freak!" Ed yelled at him.

"Hey what did I do to you!?" All of sudden a blade came down and would've hit Ed if I didn't push him down.

"Nice to know you're still here." Ed complained. We heard her say something about 'insult, Master Ling.' I sighed. "Wait a minute you didn't pay for your tickets!" Ed shouted up at them. "That's a crime! I'm going to call officers on you!"

"You might not want to do that." Ling replied. "They're trained to take down any threats to them or me." Ed sighed and plopped back down in his seat. I took the sword down from the ceiling. We were already having enough suspicions about us. I looked at the swords blade. It was pretty sharp. Ling tried snatching it from me but I pulled away.

"Oye…quit it." I said putting the blade out of reach.

"That's our sword though." Ling pouted. I gave him an angry glare, he flinched.

"Well you have two of my swords! Not to mention you were using them on my friends!" I yelled at them. I saw the Pommels coming down and dropped the sword. Ling dove for the sword and I caught the two Pommels in my hands, right above Ling's head. He looked up cautiously and stumbled backwards. I smiled.

"You could've stabbed me!" Ed laughed at him. I heard Winry sigh. We all looked at her.

"This is going to be a long train ride." I nodded.

"Yup…oh and I was reading a newspaper and it says that Colonel Roy Mustang was transferred to Central." I heard Ed groan. Al and I giggled at him. The whole train ride was pretty fun, especially with Ling there. He was constantly bored so we had to play plenty of card games and such. I made sure to ask for Ed's coat before we started playing because Al said that last time he played he had cards up his sleeve. So I made the excuse to say that I was cold, because the window was open. At first, Ling offered me his jacket but I refused, seeing as it was the only upper thing on him. Then Ed finally gave up his jacket. The games went fast and Winry and Ling didn't have a chance. Then again they were dealing with Alchemists here! Just because I cant use Alchemy doesn't mean I'm not an Alchemist…We finally got off the train and I noticed that Ling was gone.

"That's odd." I muttered. I looked at the others who didn't seem to notice. I saw Fu and Lan Fan desperately searching for him. I hopped on the upper deck and saw Ed walking off. "Hey Ed!" I yelled at him, forgetting that I was still wearing his jacket.

"Yeah?" Ed turned his head backwards.

"I'm gonna go look for Ling…I'll see you at the hotel!" I said. I heard him groan while I sped off. Fu and Lan Fan were surprised that I ran so fast. I used my skills to climb up on buildings. I saw a figure in the distance, just standing there. I hopped buildings to see who it was: Ling. I walked behind him. I knew he knew I was there.

"Something about this country doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Never mind…" I frowned. I had felt the same thing when I first became a vampire, but that might not be what he was talking about. It felt as if bodiless souls were dying underneath the earth. I shook my head.

"Your bodyguards are looking for you." I saw Ling shrug.

"Feh. I'm hungry." I sweat-dropped.

"You're always hungry!" I exclaimed. I looked at Central HQ. I wonder if Hughes found out anything…and what was his ghostly figure doing at the station? I tried remembering what that meant. I remember my mom and dad appearing like that when I was little and leaving the station with Mustang, but that could've just been my imagination…they were dead…unless. My eyes widened. No. He cant be. He cant be dead! I felt tears water up in my eyes and pulled my jacket close. He was like a father figure to me, other than Roy.

"Kaiden…is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my jacket…wait since when did I wear a jacket with my miniskirts? I don't! Except my jean jacket but this jacket is red…oh….crap. I took Ed's jacket. I shrugged. Ah well.

"Right…so do you have any money on you?" I searched in Ed's pockets.

"Nope." I tried to get my mind preoccupied off of Hughes' death.

"Ugh but I'm so hungry!"

"Would you like me to kill another bird?" I saw Ling dry vomit.

"Dude, what you did was disgusting!"

"Well you have to do that in times of survival." I glared at him. I saw Ling shudder. I sighed. "Whatever, lets just go find some charity shop or something. Or we could find the Elrics…I'm pretty sure they could get room service…"

"I like that idea." I laughed at him. "But…which hotel room is he in?"

"Beats me." Ling glared at me. I giggled. We started walking around and I noticed Ling getting weary. "Don't you dare collapse!" I yelled at him. I sighed as Ling just did what I told him not to do.

"So hungry…" I saw an officer come over to us. He looked down at Ling.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Starving…" I rolled my eyes.

"Can I see your passport?" I looked down expectantly at Ling. He was sweating. My eyes went wide. He's basically illegal?!

"You didn't bring a passport?" I asked angrily.

"You know him?"

"M-me? Oh I j-just met him o-on a train." I stuttered.

"Right, that's what they all say. You're coming with us." I groaned.

"Now look you stupid fat ass! You got me arrested!" Ling rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe. Sorry." Lings hands were chained too. The men escorted us to a prison and put weird chain thingies around our hands. I looked at it and groaned. "I'm not really a fan of these." I rolled my eyes.

"Quit complaining. Every stray mutt needs a collar. Alright, I'm going to ask you one more time. You're honestly 15 years old?"

"I sure am." He slumped against the cage.

"I don't buy it."

"It's the truth, I swear!" I heard footsteps running and walked up to the bars. I looked passed it and pointed over that way.

"Hmm. What's that?" He looked in the direction of my hand. "What's happening?!" I heard him yell at another running soldier.

"We have an intruder! C'mon give us a hand!"

"What?!" He looked back at us. "Behave yourself got it?!" Ling waved him good-bye.

"I will!~" I groaned.

"Screw that, I'm getting out of here!" I opened Ed's coat to reveal my belt. I stopped when I heard gunshots. I looked at Ling. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how dangerous do you think this guy could be?" Ling shrugged.

"Lame, lame, lame." that voice sounds familiar! "Are you guys even trying? You can do better than that."

"He's still coming at us! The guns don't even dent him!" Ling looked serious. Wait…dent…as in metal. Armor! So it's either Al or…Barry?

"Hold it! Stay back!" I heard a guy yell. I heard screaming. Ling and I saw guys flying down the hallway.

"The hell?" I asked.

"Hello! Strange armored ghost man!" Barry looked our way. "Do you think you could let us out?"

"I can bust out myself!" I yelled at him. Barry walked up to our cage.

"Who are you?"

"Just an illegal immigrant from Xing."

"Oh yeah? A foreigner?" He started walking away. "Well have a nice trip home."

"If you let us out of here, we could help you." I hit him on the head with my elbow. "Owwies."

"I don't have time to deal with you." Barry stopped and looked back. "Wait where did you say you were from?"

"Xing, east of the desert." The lock was broken by Barry's knife.

"Come with me." Ling followed after him and I followed after Ling, I started to wonder if Barry knew I was here. We ran into more officers. Barry ran up to hit them but I snuck behind them and knocked them out, afraid that Barry would hurt them too much. Barry just stared at me.

"We going or not?"

"Where did you come from?" Barry said with hearts in his eyes. I backed away a little.

"Uh, from inside his jail cell." I pointed at Ling.

"Are you from Xing too?"

"Psh, no." I grabbed out a retractable sword and gestured him to go first.

"You are one strong woman! Like that Hawkeye lady!" I rose a brow.

"Right." I said slowly as he passed by me. We walked up to someone's cell.

"Well hello there, sweetheart." Barry said as he creepily loomed over her cell. "I've been looking for you~"

"That isn't creepy at all." I muttered sarcastically.

"You're from the 5th laboratory?!" I heard her say as she backed into the wall…

"Maria?!" I asked. He ignored me and broke the lock and walked towards her.

"You remembered me, how sweet!~ I remember you too." He continued on, "I think of you every time I look at the hole you put in my right hand. Just like that hole you put in the guy, Hughes." My eyes widened.

"No, it wasn't me!"

"Oh yeah? According to the newspapers, you're one guilty soldier girl." Maria grabbed the paper.

"It cant be."

"Oh but it is. Right now its looking like you'll be facing the firing squad for sure."

"Its not true. They're wrong if they would do a proper investiga-uh!" Barry sliced through the newspaper.

"Here are your choices! Stay here and be killed for murder or bust out of this joint with me!" Her eyes widened. "Which will it be?!" Tears formed in her eyes.

"How is this happening to me." She banged her hands against the wall. "Isn't there anything else I can do?"

"It sure doesn't look like it!" Ling said as he pointed towards more soldiers.

"I have no choice!" Maria took a dramatic pose. "Mom, Dad, please forgive me!" I sweat-dropped. "Fine, lets go." She said more seriously. "If this is how it has to be, I'll escape with you but you better know a way out of here metal boy!"

"Oooh, you've got spunk!~" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll do what I have to do!" I shook my head. "Kaiden?"

"Sup?" Barry took mine and Maria's hand and led us out of the building. We went through an alleyway.

"How much further?" Maria asked.

"Just keep moving!" Barry stopped, making me slam into him. A vibration went off and vibrated my body, making me dizzy.

"Whoa, who shook the earth."

"Lieutenant Ross!" I heard two familiar brother's exclaim.

"Edward, Alphonse, what are you two doing here?" I saw Al and Barry point at each other.

"Aaah! You're that guy!" I rolled my eyes.

"And Ling too?!" Al exclaimed and Ling rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly.

"Hey guys…what are you up to?"

"What are you doing here!?" Ed asked.

"Quit chattering!" Barry lifted up his knife and started slashing his knife at Alphonse. He bounced back and landed on me, knocking the wind out of me.

"BARRY GET THE HELL OF ME!" I pushed him off.

"Woops sorry about that sweetheart." I rolled my eyes. He looked at Maria. "Alright sweetheart take that back alley there, the darkness ought to hide you.

"Wait hold on! Tell us about Hughes!" Maria stopped.

"Get going!" Barry yelled. "If the military shows up they'll shoot you!" She ran.

"Lieutenant Ross!"

"No wait! Lieutenant Ross!" I got up and followed after her. We kept running but Maria stopped abruptly, making me run into her. I landed on my back and hit my head on the ground, causing me to black out. I could still hear bits of the conversation though.

"You're Maria Ross, right?"

"Roy?" I asked. There was a big flash of light and I conked out. I subconsciously felt someone lift me up.

I snuggled into a rough blue pillow. It sure didn't feel like a pillow though…more like clothes. I peeked my eyes open, glad that no one was watching me. I looked up through slit eyes to see Roy. Okay usually I would be embarrassed but not this time, I really needed a hug. It felt like one of my father's had died. I snuggled more deeply into his pants, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You must've held quite a grudge on her, didn't you Colonel?" I gritted my teeth. "Is the vengeance as sweet as you imagined it?" My eyes snapped open and I glared at Knox. He was taken aback at first and then he just scowled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Kaiden, stop it." I stuck my tongue back in and pouted.

"The Ishbalan Hero of the war going this rough against a little girl." He started walking away. "It makes me sick." I saw Roy look away from him. Roy patted my head and I sat up. He got up and I did too. Major Armstrong spoke up.

"Colonel, please allow me to apologize for one of my own officers' actions. I could never have imagined that Second Lieutenant Ross would commit such a heinous murder. She was so straight forward and earnest, compassionate, a truly fine officer." Armstrong was near tears and I kinda pitied him. He sat down and held the bridge of his nose.

"Fatigue seems to be getting the best of you, Major. Perhaps you should take some leave. Back East, where I was, it's a nice place." Roy looked at him. "None of the big city noise, and lots of beautiful women." I smiled but I saw Ed grit his teeth. For Ed being so smart I was surprised he didn't get it.

"Why are you siding with him, Kai!" I heard Ed yell at me. I opened my mouth to say something but Ed continued on. "Did you not see what he did to her! How can you still be a sane human after seeing him do that." I grit my teeth and took off my jacket. I walked towards him calmly and held out his jacket but glared at him.

"Whoever said I was human anyways…"

**Done! How did you like it? Oh and at the A/N at the top, that was this morning but since I was so busy today I just now got this uploaded ^-^' so yeah…review? :3 **


	27. More News

**Yeah so, I haven't updated this story in like forever. I was going to but people started reviewing on my other stories and stuff, they were all good and all but then I got a Guest review saying that my writing needs to be improved and they didn't like it so, that brought me down. I thought my writing was pretty good...they said something about usually they like red and I'm sitting here trying to figure out what the hell they're talking about xD I would ask them but it was a Guest Review and OH! Is anyone else going to Comicon in March or Ohayocon in January/Febraury?! I'm SO going...if I see Vic...I will scream, no joke. So if anyone goes and sees Vic and some random girl passed out in someones arms or squealing her head off than, hi! XD OH! (again ^-^') I was looking for FMA/Ouran HSHC crossovers and I see this one story, I start reading it and it sounds so much like mine. Whoever has read An Alchemist At Ouran High! Might know what I'm talking about. They wrote down stuff about Roy giving Ed a report and the guy was a wolf chimera...sound familiar? Lots of things are the same but some are different so I wanted to know if someone was stealing it or if they just thought the same thing I did...oh well...I just hope no one tries to blame me for stealing it o.o I don't like pointing people out but if you're curious, the person's name is ShadowAmy35 or the story is called Escape to the Host Club!...I don't know maybe I'm just paranoid...anyways I guess I should stop complaining...not like people read my A/N's anyways xD but anyways, I don't own FMA! ^-^**

**PaperHandy453:**** Thanks I'm in a cookie mood...dude my grandma just offered me some cookies O_O looks at PH* THANKS! **

**XAka-kitsune-toriX:**** that's pretty cool. Haha I have FMAB ringtones that I set as...ringtones...and alarms in the morning. My current alarm is Brothers but Vic Mignonga is singing it :3**

**Ed's. Curious. Kitten.:**** Thanks...sorry that it took so long to update though. :P**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love:**_

_**"Why are you siding with him, Kai!" I heard Ed yell at me. I opened my mouth to say something but Ed continued on. "Did you not see what he did to her! How can you still be a sane human after seeing him do that." I grit my teeth and took off my jacket. I walked towards him calmly and held out his jacket but glared at him.**_

_**"Whoever said I was human anyways…"**_

I saw Armstrong lift his eyes up onto me. I turned around and started walking off. Now that I think about it, I'm basically a dead person that drinks the fluids out of humans. I shivered inwardly, now that's pretty freaking creepy. I wonder if Vampire's are related to Zombies? I wonder why I'm thinking about this and not being all emotional like my body feels like doing. Maybe I just need some blood. That must be my stress-relief drug or something. I am a very odd person...huh...oh well.

"Kai wait!" Ed grabbed my arm and I stopped. He removed his hand. "Look, that's not what I meant, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Hell no you shouldn't of. How the hell does a dead person die anyways? Not enough blood...I guess I never really thought of our kind of species...species...that makes me sound like some kinda creature...well I am basically-OKAY KAI JUST FOCUS ON THE CURRENT CONVERSATION. I inwardly yelled at my distractions. I turned around to face him.

"But I'm not human. I'm like some dead monster." I frowned. Jeez maybe I am a monster. I sighed. "Nothing you can do can change that." I turned around and started walking away. Will I literally live forever until my blood dries out? Isn't that kind of being like immortal? Why didn't Ling just change himself into a Vampire? I wish I didn't have to live forever. Now I'm going to have to watch all my friends and loved ones die. It sucks to be a monster. I felt my throat start to hurt. That's usually a sign of when I'm about to cry. Now that I met Ed and Al I've become too emotional. Are monster's supposed to be emotional or-

"You're not a dead monster." I heard Ed's voice echo down the empty hallway. I stopped walking. I turned around but saw no one there...that's odd. I kept walking and caught up with Roy.

"You want me to take you home?" I shrugged.

"Sure. Gosh, Melonie's gonna kill me..." Roy glanced at me.

"You never did explain to me about her. Didn't she like, die?"

"No not really. She was about to though, then my dad did some crazy voodoo alchemy and put her body in a preserving box and her soul in that necklace I used to wear." He raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting, never heard of that kinda alchemy before." Roy smirked and I punched him playfully.

"Shut it." I replied as we walked out the main door. We hopped in the military car and he drove down to the hotel. He stopped by the front. I opened the door to get out and hopped on the ground. "See you around, Colonel Smirky." I winked and he smirked. Damn smirk. I walked into the hotel and Cameron immediately rushed over.

"Kaiden, its good to see you again!" He exclaimed. I laughed.

"Haven't been gone that long have I?" I noticed that one of the Cretans I worked with was there. He walked up to me and handed me money, in which I looked at him confusingly.

"Your sister was great to have around, thank you." I rose an eyebrow as he left. I looked at Cameron, who just shrugged. We started talking and headed off to my room. Every time I spoke Melonie's name he would blush.

"I really hope Melonie doesn't hurt me too bad." I joked. He blushed again, making me stop. "Did something happen between the two of you?" His blush deepened and he fled. "Well that isn't suspicious at all." I said as I turned the handle.

"What isn't suspicious?" I jumped.

"Mel don't scare me like that!" I yelled at her. She stomped off towards me and towered over me menacingly.

"How DARE you leave me like that?!"

"I told you I was leaving!"

"Yeah, but do you have ANY idea what I've gone through?!" I scratched my head, thinking.

"Well if you're talking about the employees-"

"No...though they were kinda...hmm, how do I say this? Annoying! But that's not what I'm talking about! I was attacked by customers!" I blinked at her. "You know those vampire freaks that chase after you!"

"Oh...damn. Well sorry, I got attacked by them too while I was gone! So there, we're even."

"No, because I still had to work with those flirtatious Cretans!"

"So, I was thrown in jail!"

"Well I-wait, WHAT?!" I giggled.

"Some foreign dude didn't have a passport so he was an illegal immigrant and I just happened to be there." She sweat-dropped.

"How did you escape?"

"Some armor came to rescue us." I said as I picked out some clothes to sleep in.

"Armor?" I shrugged. "So, this foreign dude...was he hot?" I rolled my eyes. Of course Mel would think of that.

"Well he has squinty eyes...like this." I showed her by using my hands and squinting my eyes. She giggled, "but his smiling covers that up most of the time. He's got longish black hair that's in a small ponytail and he's pretty carefree, oh yeah! He's also a prince."

"What's he doing here?" I shrugged, even though I knew what he was here for. Tamika-Akima, hopped on the bed and transformed into a human. I flinched.

"I almost forgot you could do that." She giggled at me and I glomped her. "You're so cute!" Mel rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna call you Kima!" she smiled widely at me as I let go. "So, hows life been?" Mel rolled her eyes again.

"Pretty good I guess." I quickly took a blade out and threw it at her. She immediately raised her hand up and caught. "You've been training." I observed.

"Does this mean I get to travel with you guys now?!" I frowned.

"Not sure..."

"Oh come on! I though I was the older sister here!" I laughed at her.

"That's not what I meant. Something came up and I don't know if Ed and Al will like it if I keep venturing with them." She shrugged.

"So, just stalk them." I laughed.

"You would say that, wouldn't you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, nothing. What's been going on between you and Cameron?" She dropped the knife I threw at her and blushed as she caught it.

"Nothing!" I gave her a 'seriously?' look.

"I may be some dumb, but I ain't plum dumb, tell me!" I commanded her. She rose an eyebrow at my plum dumb comment.

"Okay, okay!" She took a deep breath. "Me and Cameron started dating." I smiled cheekily at her. "Stop that!" she threw the blade at me and I caught it between two fingers and started spinning it.

"Fine fine, I wont bug you." I said as I stood up and walked to the door that led to the bathroom.

"Thank you." she put her hands on her hips. "Hmm oh yeah...there was this one weird guy...or girl...hanging around and I think he said your name." I sat down on the bed, interested in what she had to say.

"What did he...or she...look like?" I asked.

"They were kinda weird. At first I thought it was one of your old boyfriends or something because he/she had long hair, but then I didn't know if you would date a guy that was so...exposed." Hmm.

"Continue." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well he had dark green hair that was like almost down to his waist and he wore a skirt-ish thing that was a deep red. His top was like a sports bra...he had these weird shoes too. He also had purple eyes that reminded me of a snake. I think he was hiding though, because he was alone and didn't seem to notice me-"

"ENVY?!" I yelled, surprised. She gave me an odd look.

"He's a homunculus..."

"No way! I thought they didn't exist." I shook my head.

"They definitely exist. They're after Ed and Al for some unknown reason. He caught Ed once but returned him to his bodyguard...I wonder what he was doing here?" she shrugged. I shook my head. "I'll have to inform Ed of this. It would be bad if Envy started coming after me. Then I wouldn't want you coming with us, you would get hurt."

"I thought I was the older sister here!" She exclaimed. I took my pajamas and opened the bathroom door.

"Yeah, but I'm more stronger than you anyways." She stuck her tongue at me. I laughed and went into the bathroom. I took my shower hurriedly because I was so worn out from breaking out of jail with ghost-face. I hopped out and dressed into a fluffy black gown with white splotches all over it. I brushed my long black hair, which took a reasonable time, with how long it was, and left the room. I plopped down on my bed and closed my tired eyes. "Someone's tired."

"Meh. I had a long night."

"I can tell." She looked sadly at me.

"What is it?"

"Is it true that Hughes is..." I frowned and nodded.

"I know I had just met him but he was good guy." I nodded sadly.

"Yeah. I know." I sighed. "let's just get some sleep." she nodded and went into the bathroom for a shower.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into my comforter, hoping for better days ahead. Something in my gut told me that I was wrong. Something bad is gonna happen, and it's gonna come at us with full force.

**Phew, finally done! Sorry that I took so long to write this chapter. I guess I've been hitting writers block lately. -Yawn- I think Imma hit the sack too! Lol. Until next chappie, byez!~**


	28. Homunculi

**Sorry for the REALLY late update. I dun own FMA! **

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I usually wake up to the sound of footsteps when I'm sleeping at the hotel because of Cameron delivering our daily 'room service'. I looked around and saw Melonie and Akima still sleeping. Akima was in cat form and snuggled up against her back. I stood up stealthily and put on some clothes that consisted of black shorts and a red tank top with a short black jacket. I grabbed my weapon belt and hurried while brushing my hair. I sniffed and realized how far away it was.

"My vampire skills must be increasing." I whispered to myself. The smoke was miles away, even though I could see it perfectly. I climbed up a building and started hopping from house to house. I looked down and saw Ling fanning cardboard over a small fire.

"Hey, what are you up to out there?" I heard Barry's hollow voice ask from inside the house I was standing on.

"Building a signal fire."

"Signal fire?" I hopped down and waved casually to Ling.

"Bringing someone back here you know nothing about, how could you be so stupid?!" I giggled and Ling looked up and recognized I was there. Suddenly there was a whoosh of wind beside me.

"Young Lord, we've been looking for you." Fu said.

"Wow, impressive response time." I sweat-dropped as he munched on a fish.

"Looks like a party." I heard Barry mutter inside.

"Gaaaaah!" I heard Falman's frustrated groan.

"So guys, what's up?" I asked casually, sitting down beside Ling.

"Hey! You were that girl that was in jail with Ling!" Barry exclaimed. Falman's face got serious once he saw me.

"Kaiden? What are you doing here?"

"You know that girl?"

"Yeah, she used to work for the military." Barry looked back at me.

"She did?" Falman nodded.

"I was thrown in jail with this idiot." I poked my thumb at Ling.

"Hurtful." Ling whined. I smirked.

"So Ling, have you seen the Elric Brothers anywhere?" he shook his head.

"Nope. They're probably in their hotel room."

"The Elric Brothers..." Falman muttered. "Oh yeah! Hey you two. Foreign dude and Kaiden, come here." I stood up and hopped through the window, knocking Barry aside. Ling followed suite.

"What about them."

"You know of the Maria Ross incident, right?" I nodded. "Yeah well she's in Xerxes Ruins now, according to the Colonel. Major Armstrong is going to escort him there. He doesn't know either."

"What about Alphonse and Winry?"

"Nope, just Edward and the Major." I looked at Ling. He nodded and he looked back at his bodyguards. They followed. "Fu, you should probably go now." I looked at them confusingly but Fu was already gone before I could question them.

"Well, Falman, I'll see you around" I saluted lazily and jumped out the window. I swung onto the roof and the others followed me. I started hopping from house to house again until I got to Ed and Al's hotel. It was already dark outside when I got there and thinking about Edward made me want to thirst. I shook my head. This was no time for that. The light was still on.

"You alright, Kaiden?" Ling asked. I gave him a confused look. "You just seem a bit pale." he opened his eyes seriously. I nodded but started breathing heavily. No one ever said that not drinking blood would get you tired easily. Lan Fan narrowed her eyes.

"You're weak right now." I glared at him and leaned up against the hotel.

"Let's head back, we'll come back in the morning." I shook my head.

"That wouldn't help."

"What do you mean-" he stopped talking when he saw my fangs. I squeezed the brick wall.

"Kaiden...how do you usually get all your...blood?" Lan Fan asked. I snorted.

"Edward."

"Oh yeah...the short blond one." Ling commented. "Well, you can-"

"Master, she didn't do anything for you, how could you possibly offer-"

"Ling you don't have to..." My eyes turned red again as I sniffed blood in the air. I looked around for the source and saw a red flash in an alleyway. I ran off to go see what it was. I definitely smelled blood, but it was a different kind of blood. It wasn't human nor animal. I turned a corner and my eyes widened at what I saw. It was Envy, he was recovering from a wound. But who could've done this to him. I heard someone rush behind me. I turned around and saw Silver-mist. Man, this doesn't make any sense! Why would she be attacking Envy?

"Low on blood, much?" I growled at her. Her two flunkies came up behind me and stabbed me with their swords. I froze and pulled out my own sword as slashed at them. They jumped back and fell onto Envy. I breathed heavily and attacked Silver-mist while Envy started attacking the other two. "I'll give you another chance. Join us...or die."

"Damn vampires, get off of me!" I heard Envy shout. I looked behind me and saw Envy fighting the other two. They looked ready to kill. I looked back at Silver-mist and she was holding up a blood bag.

"Oh, come on." she tempted me. My eyes had gotten darker. Then a kunai came out of nowhere and popped the bag, snapping me out of my stupor. I looked past her to see Ling.

"Thanks, Ling!" I shouted at him and charged at Silver-mist.

"Damnit...there's too many...lets go!" She disappeared along with the others. Envy attack me with his arm as a blade and tackled me to the ground.

"I know what you're doing. Stay away from the Elric Brothers." he hissed at me. I snarled at him. Lan Fan came from behind Envy and yanked him off of me.

"Why you."

"Envy...leave." I heard a child-like voice whisper from the shadows.

"But!"

"Leave." Envy growled and ran away from us. I pulled myself up and Ling pinned me to a wall.

"What were you thinking?! You don't just chase after a scene if you smell blood." I was only paying attention to the blood pumping through his veins. My fangs grew longer and I had the urge to just bite him then and there.

"Let...go..." I made those two words come out of my mouth. "Need...blood." I tried to explain.

"Bite me."

"No." I struggled against him.

"Don't be difficult. Just do it."

"But..." Ling leaned in so close to me and I could no longer resist him. I bit down on his neck.

"Uh!" he exclaimed from the pressure. Lan Fan was watching me carefully. I slowed down and my eyelid started to fall. I retracted and breathed. "You're not finished." Ling took this entirely seriously.

"I'm not filling up. I'll just do that when Edward comes back."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"If you say so." I looked up at the sky and saw that it was already morning. That fight must've lasted longer than I imagined.

"Let's go check on Alphonse and Winry. I'm pretty sure the Major and Ed have already left."

We started climbing the hotel and stopped upon their window. I heard Al's voice from inside. We hopped through the window and stealthily made our way onto the bed. Alphonse was looking down so he didn't hear us. Winry didn't even notice. I nearly giggled but Ling made a 'shush' gesture at me. Alphonse was rambling on about something serious, which I wasn't paying attention to. That was until Ling's voice came up.

"I have no idea what's going on."

"Good thing I can explain it all." Al and I both looked up. Winry looked to her left and saw us.

"Huh?"

"WAAAAAAH!" they both screamed in surprise.

"Uh, when did you get here?" Winry asked, leaning away from us.

"And how did you even get in?!"

"The window." Ling and I both said together. Winry looked at the open window.

"I mean, it seemed appropriate for a criminal..." Winry was looking out the window suspiciously. "First, there's no need to worry about Ed's well being.

"Huh?" Winry looked at him.

"I'm sure he's just fine." Ling encouraged.

"Not to intrude on this conversation but I gotta go call Melonie." they nodded. Ling began to explain to them about the previous events. I walked down the hall and grabbed the phone and dialed our hotel room's phone.

"Hello?" I heard Mel answer.

"Oh hey Mel I just wanted-"

"KAI!? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I WAKE UP AND SEE YOUR WEAPON BELT AND YOU GONE! NOT TO MENTION I HAD TO FILL IN FOR YOU AGAIN! THEN YOU DON'T COME HOME AND YOU'RE JUST NOW CALLING ME?!" I held the earpiece away from my ear.

"Mel! CALM DOWN DAMNIT!" I yelled back.

"CALM DOWN...CALM DOWN?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY LITTLE SISTER GOES MISSING?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Me, I've been in the military for years. I can take care of myself." I heard her sigh from the other side of the phone.

"I know...I just don't want to lose you like I almost did ten years ago." I sighed.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry. I would've called you earlier but I ran into some trouble along the way."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Mel asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not. Thanks for filling in for me. I have to go, I have a feeling that something big is about to go down. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Wait Kai-" I hung up the phone and walked into the room.

"So Lieutenant Ross is innocent!" I heard Al exclaim as I slumped down on the couch.

"But why take Ed? The Colonel was trying to keep him out of his hair, wasn't he?"

"Heh, you got it. So, I struck up a deal with Barry during the jailbreak for exchange to his secret in immortality." all of us sweat-dropped. "Of course...he said that he was already in that body when he woke up so here I am. You're supposed to tell me your secret and I was promised, you'd tell me."

"Yeah but, I don't exactly see how I have anything to do with this." Al whined. Ling started to discuss how the Colonel was trying to get the people from the 5th laboratory to come out of hiding. I heard gunshots and tried to strain my ears to hear more. Al and Winry stood up.

"This might lead us to the people who had killed Hughes." Alphonse stopped to get ready to leave.

"Hey! Not so fast! Tell me your secret first!"

"I'll tell you when I get back okay?" Al reassured him.

"Awe come on, that's so unfair!" Al turned to Winry.

"I'll be back soon."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will. I promise." I sniffed blood and my eyes started turning a light purple(1).

"Kaiden?" Ling asked. Al looked down at me. I stood up and rushed off to find the scent. I wasn't exactly 'thirsty' or anything, but I had to see where this was happening. Stupid Colonel. He should've told me his plan sooner! I ran into the building it was coming from and a dog bowled me over. Soon, Fuery passed me, following Black Hayate.

"Sorry Kaiden, no time to chat!" he yelled and ran up the steps. I pushed myself off the ground and heard gunfire. Then Mustang passed by me. I followed after.

"Why didn't you inform me of this sooner?!" I yelled at him.

"I honestly didn't want you to get caught up in this. I don't need another comrade of mine dying." he said seriously and snapped into a room and leaned against the doorway. "I barely made it."

"Phew." Fuery relaxed and Black Hayate was wagging his tail affectionately.

"Colonel...why the hell did you leave your post?!" Mustang sweat-dropped. "No matter what could've happened to us you could still have captured an involved secret, that was the whole idea, right? But, you just come waltzing in her playing it safe, ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT?!" Hawkeye scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, fine, that's it. I'm a complete idiot. Happy?"

"Who the heck was that fat guy?" I heard Fuery mutter. "Colonel, the targets on the move, sir!" Fuery yelled back. I looked out the hole in the wall and saw Barry chasing someone. Mustang and Hawkeye barked orders at Fuery and Black Hayate.

"Colonel..." I heard Riza mutter while we were going downstairs.

"What?"

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"Tell me later. Let's just say focused on the mission for now."

"Sir." we got into a car that Hawkeye parked when she got here. Mustang sped off and pulled up beside some random guy in a mask.

"Get in." the masked man nodded and walked towards the car. I got out after hearing Alphonse's footsteps.

"Are you trying to go after Mr. Hughes' murderer?"

"You in?"

"Yeah." They both got into the car leaving me no room. I hopped onto the top of the car. Mustang started driving again. He pulled up beside Barry.

"Don't let him get away."

"He ain't goin' nowhere." Barry gave a maniacally laugh. "My soul wont be able to rest. Not until I obliterate that meat-bag!"

"So do you think we can expect another appearance from that blubber beast back there?" I heard Hawkeye ask. I poked my head through her window.

"I doubt it. I scorched him off the ledge."

"Yeah. But I shot him in the head and he didn't really seem to mind."

"He didn't have an Ouroboros Tattoo did he?" Alphonse asked. I looked in the backseat and saw Havoc being crushed.

"A tattoo?...well, actually yeah. On his tongue."

"He was a Homunculus!" I exclaimed and they all looked at me and was shocked. Mustang nearly hit Barry.

"AAAAAAH! WATCH IT, MUSTANG!"

"Hold on a damn second! That's impossible!"

"Yeah, that's what we thought...until Alphonse and I got kidnapped by one."

"Yeah, he called himself Greed." Al joined in. "He told us that nothing was impossible. I know for a fact that he has amazing human powers." I took my head away from the window before Mustang could try and crash into a brick wall. I looked back where we had driven from. That Homunculus is going to chase us down. The whole way to wherever we were going was quiet. Mustang stopped the car where Barry's 'body' ran into.

"My body ran in there. He's probably hiding away from me."

"The 3rd laboratory, huh? Let's pull back."

"Well you have fun with that!" Barry said and ran into the laboratory.

"Get back here!" Havoc called after him. "He just stormed the building!"

"Yeah, it's our lucky day."

"Huh?" Havoc asked. I could tell what Mustang was going to do next. He's going to charge in and tell everyone that he's going after him and tell them to evacuate. Mustang started to go forward. I didn't follow.

"Should I go call for help?" I asked them. They stopped and turned around. Mustang just noticed my eye color.

"No. Just go back to the hotel. I'll call you later Kaiden." He started walking forward.

"Roy!" I called out. He stopped but didn't look back. "Come back alive."

**Okay, no more to say on this...except...review! Lol. Sorry it took me so long to update!**


	29. The 3rd Laboratory

**So today my Band teacher was finally back :D He had to leave for six weeks because he had to get surgery for Cancer but it's all okay now :D He has to go in for 2 more weeks though because he's either being tested for Chemotherapy or has Chemotherapy D: He was being funny about it though. Quote: "So if I come in bald, no one freak out because I'd rather be bald then have patches on my head...my wife and I were talking and she said 'What about your eyebrows, would they fall off too?' and I said 'it would be pretty cool if my eyebrows fell off.'" So everyone had a laugh at that. I'm glad he's back though :3 Lol I actually wrote this entire chapter while I was in school. My friend was literally squealing because she saw the title 'Vampiric Love :3' on the paper. Read the A/N at the end and don't skip it, otherwise you'll be confused on Chapter 30!**

**Xaka-kitsune-toriX: Yeah, sorry that it took so long for me to write this, I have been having writer's block DX**

**PaperHandy453: Thanks :) I'm doing a special chapter for chapter 30 ;)**

**Ed's. Curious. Kitten: Thanks.**

_**Previously on Vampiric Love**_

_**"Roy!" I called out. He stopped but didn't look back. "Come back alive."**_

As I was on my way back to the hotel, I started thinking about Hughes' murderer. Why would someone want to murder him in the first place? Sure, he gets annoying sometimes but that doesn't mean...wait...wasn't Hughes trying to help Ed and Al out with the Philosopher's Stone? What if he found out something important? I stopped walking, trying to remember exactly what we were talking about in the Hospital. Bonded Souls, the Philosopher's Stone, Homunculi...wait...the Homunculi! They must've seen or heard Hughes find out about them! But how? The only ones that know are me, Ed, Al, Hughes, Major, and Bradley. The Homunculi didn't kill Ed and Al because they were 'sacrifices'. They barely know about me and none of us works with them. That leaves the Major and Bradley...you wouldn't think that the Major would be in on this but looks can be deceiving...take me for example. No one would expect me to be some 'dead' bloodthirsty monster. But the Major loved Hughes so why would he kill him? Well, plan to kill him. That leaves Bradley. He's the Fuhrer so I wouldn't think it'd be him. He also warned us about it..._trust no one in the military..._his words echoed through my head. Wouldn't that count for him too? I shook my head. This just doesn't make any sense! There's something important missing here. Didn't it say in the newspaper that Maria Ross was spotted with Hughes? But how could she be in two places at once? Unless someone disguised themselves as her-ENVY! So it had to be Envy who killed Hughes! I have to tell Alphonse! But wait...how did Envy find out? Unless he disguised himself as the Major or Bradley. But then wouldn't Bradley notice? Oh my god, none of this adds up! Unless Bradley was working with the Homunculi...but then why would he be helping the country? I need to discuss this with Ed or Alphonse. Even Ling would be fine right now. I sighed. What to do now? I saw military officers running to where I just came from. I saw Bradley and decided to follow them.

"Something the matter, Miss Shade?" Bradley asked smoothly.

"I was just curious...what are those military officers doing?" I lied. I couldn't trust him right now. How could Bradley even find out about Mustang's troops? I don't believe Mustang called for help. He told me not to. Either Bradley is working with the Homunculi, or he figured it out because Mustang 'abandoned his post.'But Bradley shouldn't know for sure of where to find him. DAMN THIS IS CONFUSING!

"Mustang just charged into the building after a murderer." Well, I already started this act, I might as well follow it. I thought about how I would normally react and I pretended to look shocked.

"HE DID WHAT?!" I inwardly smirked at my good acting. I started heading towards the building in 'anger' and Bradley walked ahead of me and stopped me.

"I would rather you not get involved, Kaiden. I understand your anger but you must not be rash." I walked past him 'angrily' into the building. I was actually slightly worried. Theses were _Homunculi_ we were talking about! I don't hear Bradley behind me. I heard an explosion from downstairs and hurried over. I passed by a room and saw a body but-wait...what? I back tracked and walked into the room. I saw Havoc lying on his back, in blood. My eye twitched. I could feel them changing. I saw a burn mark on his side. Mustang must've done that to close his wounds. I heard more explosions. I picked Havoc up, thanks to my Vampire strength, and ran to where I had heard explosions. I stepped into a large room where Lust was pointing her bladed finger at Mustang's face. She started to fade away. I saw a large wall in the middle.

"The hell happened here?" I asked the Colonel. He turned around. Riza and Alphonse walked from behind the wall. Alphonse's jaw was off (lol) and his arm was a bit broken.

"Kaiden!" he shouted in surprise and ran over to me. "What are you doing here?! And how can you even carry him?! And what is wrong with your eyes? They're purple." I showed my fangs at Al. "Oh...right..."

"So, Bradley was outside here last I saw him. Mustang shot his head in my direction.

"What?!"

"Yeah..."

"Take Havoc there and get him some help." I noticed Mustang was hurt too.

"And what about you?"

"I'm coming too but you're faster than I am, now go." I nodded and ran off, Alphonse trailing behind me. I ran up the stairs and passed many flustered laboratory people in white coats...heh. I ran outside to one of the cars and threw Havoc in. He groaned and woke up in response. Hawkeye came rushing out with her arm holding Mustang up. I opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat. Alphonse stood there, puzzled.

"Uh, Kaiden?" Al asked. I looked at him and rolled the window down. "Do you know how to drive?" I laughed.

"No, but I'm pretty sure I know what to do. I've been in cars several times." Hawkeye and Mustang sat in the back with Havoc. Mustang was looking at me suspiciously. The keys were already in the ignition.

"Let's see here...I'm pretty sure if I push this pedal..." I pressed down on the gas and we practically flew.

"Kaiden, slow down!" Mustang scolded.

"Okay one, I'm trying to hurry here! And two!...I don't know how!" Havoc groaned.

"Boss, if we live through this, remind me to kill her." I glared at him through the rear view mirror, which made me swerve on the sidewalk. Some random guy started screaming at me as I barely missed him. I yelled out my window.

"If you don't like my driving then stay off the sidewalk!" I heard Mustang chuckled and the others sweat-dropped. I swerved back on the road. We were almost there. I looked in the backseat at the others to make sure they were okay.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Mustang yelled at me. I looked forward to see...a cow? I screamed and took the turn to early, chipping a stop sign.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS A COW DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD?!"

"You nearly crashed into a stop sign and you're worried about the cow?!" Mustang exclaimed.

"WHERE DID IT EVEN COME FROM?! DO YOU SEE A FARM ANYWHERE AROUND HERE?!"

"That wouldn't matter if we were dead!" Havoc practically cried.

"You guys are a bunch of babies." I glared at Havoc and Mustang. They went pale.

"TREE!" They both screamed. I jolted my head forward and sure enough, we were heading for a tree. A _huge _tree. It kinda reminded me of Armstrong. I swerved to miss the trunk. This time the mirror had fallen off and the tree branches whacked us in the face since my window was down. I saw the Hospital and relieved a sigh. I got to the parking lot and nearly ran Alphonse over. I slammed my foot on the breaks and the car screeched to a halt. The car stopped instantly and the guys face-planted the seats. I was afraid Hawkeye would start scolding me. I looked back at her-was she smiling?! Holy hell, she was smiling! Did she literally have fun from that?! Mustang looked at Hawkeye and paled. Havoc opened his car door and flopped onto the cement.

"I'm alive!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Mustang looked at me, terrified. "But I am so reporting that cow!" I saw Melonie rushing at me. She held her hand over her heart as I carried Havoc over my shoulder, much to his embarrassment.

"Thank Gate, you're alive!" Melonie hugged me.

"This is so not right..." Havoc moaned. Hawkeye helped Mustang out and we speed-walked into the Hospital.

"How did you know I was chasing after a murderer?" I asked, wondering if Bradley called her.

"YOU WHAT?!" Okay...maybe not...

"Then what were you so worried about?" I asked her, confused.

"I heard that there was a crazy driver on the loose. That's how Mustang and that cigarette guy got hurt, right?" I glared hardcore at her.

"I AM NOT A CRAZY DRIVER!" I snapped my mouth shut.

"That was you?! Do you even have a license?!"

"It was an emergency!"

"You nearly ran your boss over! He's the one that told me!"

"Damn, I should've tried to hit him then..." Melonie laughed. Nurses rushed to our sides as Hawkeye opened the door for us. Many of them were staring at me.

"Can you put me down now?" Havoc whined. Poor Havoc. He must be embarrassed. I giggled as nurses rolled a stretcher in front of me and gave me an incredulous look. I put him down on the stretcher and they rolled him off. They then took Mustang away from Hawkeye, who followed. I looked up to Al, who was just now catching up. I didn't blame him. I'm sure I'd piss my pants if someone nearly ran me over.

"What the hell happened in there?!" I asked Alphonse, referring to the laboratory. Melonie watched closely as she was also curious about where I had been.

"When we got down there, we split up. Hawkeye and I found Barry, who already murdered his body. Then Lust appeared and shot off some nonsense about killing Colonel Mustang. She tried killing Hawkeye but I stepped in the way, that's how I got all beat up..." I nodded.

"Continue."

"Then I built that wall to protect Hawkeye and I from the flames that Colonel Mustang had produced."

"I was wondering how that got there..." I muttered. "Alphonse I need to talk to you-" I stopped talking. There were too many people around and what if the Homunculi were close? "Actually, can we go back to _my _hotel?" I glanced at Melonie, she nodded. Alphonse stared at Melonie's appearance the entire time we were going back to the hotel. Her and Winry looked the same, except for the eyes. We all sat down. Alphonse suddenly stood up and walked across the room to leave.

"Alphonse! Where are you going?! I need to-" Al interrupted me.

"I need to return to Winry! I'll be back later!" Alphonse shut the door as soon as I yelled at him.

"You better!" there was a long silence.

"So," Melonie said, breaking the ice. "Where did you learn how to drive a car?" I groaned.

"I never learned! I had no clue what I was doing, to be honest." she laughed.

"I can tell." she laughed again. "Did you even see what you did to that car? Like the outside?" I shook my head. She pulled out a blank photo and started shaking it. I looked at the photo which now shown a black military car. One of the tires looked flat and it had scratches on the side of it. All of the windows were cracked except mine, which was open.

"You don't think they'll charge me for it, do you?" Melonie looked at the poor defeated car.

"You better hope they don't-OH MY GATE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR EYES THEY KEEP DISTRACTING ME!?"

"My eyes?...oh yeah Alphonse said something about that...purple?" she nodded.

"Light purple. That's so cool! How did you do that?!"

"Well actually, I think it's because I'm a bit low on blood, but not too low. I think my eye color mixed with the red." Melonie started backing away slowly, jokingly. We both laughed.

"So where's Ed then?"

"How did you know that he was the one? I don't believe I ever told you." she smirked.

"I didn't. I was just fishing for answer." she smirked victoriously.

"You neaner-head." she laughed at the word. That's what she would always call me me when we were little. She would also make a neaner noise-

"Neaner, neaner, neaner!" we laughed. "So where is Ed then?"

"I believe he's at the Xerxes Ruins."

"Why?"

"No clue."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"So...want to go for a drive?" we both smiled evilly.

"Now, whose car to borrow?" we grabbed our chins in thought. Melonie's evil smile had gotten bigger. She dialed a number. "Hey, Cameron!~" my evil smile grew. This was going to be fun.

**Okay so READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED! The next chapter is Chapter 30, which is awesome. That's like awesome. So, I was going to do something special. The next chapter will probably only be for a 'filler' or whatever you wanna call it ;) you can only guess what's going to happen next! But that's not why I need your attention DON'T YOU DARE CLICK BACK! READ THIS NAOW! So, I'm going to be writing a crack-fic for all of my precious readers. I remember LeFay doing something like this to reward her readers and I actually thought it was a pretty good idea-BUT! I need topics! Her's was 'Frog War' if you're curious. It took place in a swamp and Ed and Al were lost. So, any suggestions? If you haven't reviewed at all in this story then you wont be able to be in the fic! So review, followers/favoriters! I want suggestions! Thanks for reading ;)**


	30. Driving!

**Sorry I didn't update this in awhile. I actually posted on my profile that the next story that gets reviewed, I'll update. This one got a review for every chapter *winks* So! I put a poll up...Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks are coming up so I'm gonna try and work on ONE story. To be honest this story is the hardest because it's based off the Brotherhood Anime and I sometimes have to watch the videos but yeah, just saying...I don't own FMA ^-^**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Omg I love your name! I like how you reviewed on every single one of my chapters :D They made me smile...even though our football team just lost 45 to 7 HAHAHAHA! But, I loved your reviews, thanks :3**

**Ed's. Curious. Kitten.: I see, that's too bad lol jk :3 Thanks for your review!**

**Xaka-kitsune-toriX: Thanks ^-^**

**PaperHandy453: Ohhhh battle scenes :D I love making battle scenes :P What kinda sci-fi...there's a lotta different types of sci-fi :P**

"So Kaiden...do you have a license? And why are your eyes purple?" Cameron asked.

"Uh..you could say something like that. As for your second question...I'd rather not answer." I smirked. We made our way over to his uncle's house. He was selling his old piece of junk for just enough cens. Not to mention I just got paid not a few days ago.

"You're gonna put the blame on the Colonel, aren't you?" Melonie asked smiling.

"You know me too well."

"What are you two whispering about?" Cameron asked somewhat cautiously.

"Nothing important." I smiled. Cameron held out his hand. I smacked the money in his hands. Cameron knocked on the door. A man around twenty answered. He had slick lack hair that was spiked up a bit, it was short though. Cameron handed him the money and the 'uncle' threw Cameron the keys. Cameron said a few words of thanks and threw me the keys.

"You do know how to drive, right?"

"I have a it of experience. C'mon it'll be fun don't be such a wuss." I teased. He opened the garage. I scowled at the distasteful car. Melonie started laughing hardcore. It was brown from rust. The ceiling was missing a few pieces and the tires really needed changed. "You're fixing this, my style, later." I pointed at the car to Melonie.

"You'll need parts-"

"Dude I have my own Blacksmith room, parts wont be a problem.

"You have your own Blacksmith room?" Cameron asked.

"She has freaky hobbies." I heard Melonie whisper. I flipped a few knives out of my pocket and twirled them.

"Yup."

"Interesting." he gave me a bit of a feared look. Melonie sweat dropped. I seated myself in the drivers seat.

"Let's get this started." I smiled evilly to myself. Melonie seated herself in the back with Cameron. I instantly pedaled on the gas and the car flew. It would've been faster if it was a piece of crap. Cameron grabbed for the rail but it broke off. He panicked.

"Hey! Slow down! I thought you said you've driven before!?"

"I have." I smirked. "Once." I saw Cameron pale in the rear view mirror. Melonie just looked like she was having a blast.

"What the fuck is a cow doing in the middle of the road?" I heard Melonie ask. I looked to my right and saw the same damn cow that was in the road.

"DOESN'T IT EVER FUCKING MOVE?!" I nearly screamed. We drove past it. "I'm suing you! I hope you know that! Cows are evil..." I muttered.

"Is your sister sane?"

"Is that a trick question?" I laughed.

"Watch out! You nearly hit that woman!"

"Oops..." I grumbled. I screeched the car to a stop. I looked out the window to see Riza walking towards us. "Oh hey, Hawkeye!"

"Hello, Kaiden."

"Need a ride?"

"Sure."

"Sh-She nearly hit you and you're gonna ride with her?!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I need to go to Madam Christmas' Bar...the Colonel escaped the hospital." Hawkeye gestured towards her papers in her hands.

"You got it!" I started driving quickly again.

"Hey Kaiden?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize that the road is the black tar in the road, not the cement...you're on the sidewalk."

"Your point?" the couple sweat dropped.

"You could hit someone!" I turned around.

"Good point...but it depends on the person-"

"KAI WATCH OUT!" Melonie screamed. I spun around and saw an apple tree.

"Whoa!" I swerved. Unluckily for us, he windows were rolled down. Branches whipped us in the face.

"Thanks for the warning, Mel."

"You should really learn to keep your eyes on the road." Melonie scolded, rubbing her cheek that was hit. I looked down at my lap and noticed that some apples fell in it.

"Apple, anyone?"

"Thank you, Kaiden." Riza nodded. I threw two behind me.

"I don't want—-"

"Eat it! I worked hard for those!" Melonie sweat dropped.

"More like nearly killed us all for them." I heard Cameron take a bite.

"Exactly! They're more special!" he sweat dropped. I shrugged. I heard a horn honking at me. "Hey look! I'm actually on the road!" I cheered. The truck honked at me again. I did a U-turn and drove next to the truck. There was a dude in it. He raised his eyebrows. "You got a problem?"

"Could you not take up the entire road?!" he complained.

"Would you rather me take up the sidewalk?!" I mocked. He started driving faster. "Oh, it's on!"

"Don't forget to stop by Madam Christmas' Bar."

"I wont." I stepped harder on the gas. I caught up to the truck. "Take the wheel real quick will you?" I grabbed onto the roof and swung myself on the roof of the car. Hawkeye took over. The entire group of guys' jaws dropped. I smirked. There were people in the back. They waved. I waved back and glared at the whiner. His buddies laughed their asses off as I flipped him off. I swung back in to the passenger's seat. "Sup?" Mel laughed.

"What did you do?" I saw Hawkeye look at me from the corner of her eye.

"Oh you know, the usual. Just showing him whose boss."

"You flipped him off didn't you?"

"You think I would do such a dangerous act just to flip someone off!?" I did a dramatic pose.

"Yes."

"Yeah, I did." she giggled. Hawkeye slowed down to a stop at Madam Christmas' Bar and we all got out. The guys stopped by. We actually chatted with them while Hawkeye went to deliver the papers.

"That was a pretty dangerous move you did there." one of them commented.

"Your point? Dude I've done worse than that." he gave me a curious look.

"Aye! I know you!" I winced at that tone of voice. That was definitely Cretan. "You the new girl that works at cafe." his Amestrian wasn't very good.

"Yup, the one and only." I grinned.

"Wait, you mean that odd cafe that makes the employees wear cat ears?" I laughed.

"Yeah." Mel gave a protective look from me to them. We ended up trading numbers. "I'm usually off on adventures so if you want to contact me, if I were you I'd just contact Roy Mustang." Riza and Roy stepped out on cue.

"Whose piece of junk is this?"

"Shut up I haven't edited it yet."

"Edited?" Roy asked. I jerked a thumb at Mel.

"I'll draw out of blueprint of some bad ass design and she'll design it for me."

"Don't you need parts for-"

"You do remember who you're talking to right?"

"Right...I forgot you make your own weapons." the guys found this intriguing. "I see you made a couple of friends." he wore the same protective glare that Mel did. I rolled my eyes.

"So, you guys are going back to Headquarters right?" Roy looked at me, then the car.

"Oh hell no."

"Awe c'mon don't be a sissy." I joked. He sighed. I did a victory fist pump with Melonie. Once we were all seated in the car, we waved goodbye to our new friends. "Apple?" I offered Roy the fruit.

"Where did you get an-apples?"

"A tree?"

"You pick apple trees?"

"No, she runs into them." Melonie interjected.

"Hey, I dodged the trunk that count's for something, right?" she laughed.

"Sure, if you want it to." I laughed.

"So, you want one?"

"No thanks." I shrugged and pressed on the gas. I bit into it and chewed. "Kaiden, can you please slow down-that cow is still there?"

"I know right?! It's just trying to piss me off." I glared at the cow and turned my head to it until it disappeared.

"WALL!" I heard three voices shout at me. I waited for impact but it never happened. Instead the world was rotating faster.

"Weeeeeee!" I giggled. I took my foot off the pedal. "That was fun."

"You about crashed!"

"But I didn't. Just wait until Mel fixes it up."

"What are you going to do with it when you go on your adventures?"

"I dunno, park it?"

"Where?"

"Headquarters, where else?" Roy shrugged. I swerved to avoid hitting a parked car. I parked and instantly pressed the break. Everyone lurched forward. "We're here!" Cameron opened the door and flopped on the grass.

"LAND!"

"Wuss..." I mumbled.

"Hey Kai, Cam and I are gonna go back to the hotel."

"Yeah, sure go ahead...hey guys...?" they all looked at me. "Is...is that the same...cow?" they turned around and saw the cow next to my car. "What the fuck?!"

"I think it is just trying to piss you off." Melonie figured.

"Damn cows and their evilness." I muttered. "Don't forget about my car, Mel!"

"I wont." she stuck her tongue at me. I stuck it back. I started walking with Roy and Riza.

"Stairs are such a pain." I wondered aloud. "I'll meet up with you guys later." they nodded and walked inside the building. I pulled my kunai glove on and aimed it at a flag pole that was sticking out of the building. I shot the kunai and the metal rope dragged me up. I circled it to get more velocity. I threw myself up and landed on Roy's windowsill. I opened the windows dramatically and jumped inside. I shut the windows. The crew was gawking at me. "Sup guys? Anyone want an apple?" I pulled an apple out of my pocket. They shook their shoulders. I shrugged and bit into one. The door opened, revealing Roy and Riza.

"How did you-what...huh?" Roy looked from where he just came from. I grinned. The others had a break and left. I bit into the apple and literally sucked all the juice out of it. Roy raised his eyebrows.

"I was curious if that would work." I observed the wrinkled apple skin. He shook his head. "So hey, why'd you send Edward away?"

"He was in the way of our project." I stopped looking at the apple.

"You mean the one where you try to track down Hughes' murderer..." we were silent.

"Yes."

"Crap, I forgot to talk to Alphonse..." I murmured.

"About what?"

"Huh? Oh nothing! Stupid Alphonse walking away from me without letting me...speaking of which, Edward should be back shouldn't he?" Roy gave a lazy shrug. I looked at Breda. Didn't him and Armstrong leave with Edward? "Well I guess I ought to go to the hotel now."

"Goodbye-"

"Hey can I use your window?"

"Sure?" I opened the windows and jumped out.

"She is so fearless." Fuery commented, shivering. "I could never jump out a window." I ran to the hotel and entered my room, I was surprised to find Edward sitting on my bed.

**JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL LIVING IN A LONELY WORLD SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN ANYWHERE. JUST A CITY BOY LIVING IN SOUTH DETROIT HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN ANYWHERE-DON'T STOP BELIEVIN! HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING! Haha...love dat son :P So yeah...DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE POLL GUYS! :D**


	31. Here Comes Scar!

**Haven't updated this in awhile. The poll is still up for Christmas break but it wont start until Christmas break itself. That gives you guys the chance to vote! You are behind by 11 votes! Better hurry up and visit my page after this and vote! You have...-looks at invisible watch-...around two weeks starting...now! (I honestly don't know when Christmas Break starts XD -FAIL gets stamped on forehead-) I can't believe I'm already on Chapter 31...in Brotherhood, this is around episode...-looks at Wikipedia- 21?! I'm 10 episodes ahead?! -gasp- NUUUUS!...well, onto the story guys...Dun own FMA. -luminous storm cloud rolls over- THAT MEANS DON'T TT_TT**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Eh...flightless? Excuse my lack of knowledge, but what do you mean?! XD And yes...I did use your line :D Mwuahahaha...cuz I'm evil like that...**

**ShadowHandy: WHAT?! YOU DO?! ME TOO!...oh...wait XD Oh, btw LOVE your profile picture**

**XileSister: I will! I will! I will! I promise! I just need more motivation! Hm...-turns on Pandora-**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX: That would be an inside joke haha! Now you guys can join in too! I wuv you guys :3**

**KrissyPooLuvsYou: I will try my hardest KrissyPoo! XD**

**Flyingmintbunny32: OMG HETALIA FAN ALL THE WAY! I had a light green shirt that was lined in purple...we called it my Flying Mint Bunny shirt! -Falls completely in love with you and hangs pictures of you on my wall- 'YOU'RE MY ROLE MODEL!' XD Yes! Cows are completely evil! We shall make a cow factory, where the cows shall be slaved to us! Bright idea, no? I thought so...:D**

"Hello, Edward." I shut the door behind me. The suspense in the air was killing me. The last time we saw each other was...after Maria Ross was killed and we were kinda in a fight...

"Kaiden." Edward nodded. He pat his hand on the bed next to him. I wonder where Melonie and Cameron went...weren't they heading back to the hotel? I walked over and sat next to Edward.

"What's up?"

"I talked with Alphonse and Winry." Edward kept giving me strange looks when he started talking. "I think that during the Human Transmutation, Alphonse's and my DNA mixed together. That's why I eat so much, because I'm eating for both of us-what is up with your eyes?"

"Eh?" I blinked. "Oh yeah, about that...I'll tell ya later, continue on what you were saying."

"Right, Alphonse remembered something I didn't. So that must mean that Alphonse's body is still in the Gate because I actually pulled out the real soul. There really is no bringing the dead back to life..."

"Makes sense..." I thought about the 3rd laboratory and something clicked in my mind. "Hey Ed...?"

"What?"

"I need to talk to you...about Hughes' murderer." Edward grunted. "I may have figured something out...or found the culprit, but I can't be too sure..."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"The Homunculi." Edward looked away. "I'm being serious Edward! If Maria wasn't the one who killed him it had to be someone else who-!" there was a knock on the door, interrupting me out of my speech. "Come in." I said as calmly as possible. Melonie entered alone, with Akima in her arms.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Melonie closed the door.

"Mel, you know I don't want you involved in this."

"Well, I'm going to be involved." she stated stubbornly and sat in between us. "What were you talking about?"

"Hughes' death."

"Oh..." Melonie stood up. "I think I've had a change of heart." she left the room.

"Which one..."

"Now remember, I don't know for sure but I think it might be Envy. Think about it. Maria Ross couldn't be in two places at once. Envy has the ability to shape shift and he could've taken on Maria's form. That, or they used someone and dressed them up to look like her. I can't be too sure though. I don't want to tell Roy either."

"It makes sense. You heard about Havoc?" I sighed.

"No, I only took him to the hospital, but I haven't heard anything past that."

"He's disabled from the waist down." I drew back. Havoc was a funny guy. Working with him had always been fun. It was hard to believe that I had met him ten years ago. It felt like I was closer with Ed more than him. He didn't deserve that... "There still might be a way to help him though..."

"How?"

"The Philosopher's Stone."

"But that requires-"

"I know...but I know someone who has one."

"Oh...did you...?"

"Yeah, I passed a note to the Colonel." Edward stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my room..."

"Well...what are you going to do now?"

"We're going to find a Homunculus."

"How will you do that?"

"I don't know...I ought to talk about it with Alphonse." I looked down at my hands. Will Edward let me go on the trip with him? Would he let Mel? It was getting really dangerous. I didn't want her to end up getting hurt.

"I'll help-!"

"No."

"What? Why not?!"

"From here on out, things are going to get more and more dangerous. I can't have you get hurt."

"Who do you think you're dealing with here? I've been in the military longer than you have." _not to mention how many people I've killed._

"That doesn't matter." I glared at the back of his head. I'm going to help him whether he wants me to or not.

"I'm not some ordinary girl who can't take care of herself. I'm not even human." he flinched at my comment. "I'm a vampire and I'm stronger than you are. I may or may not be stronger than a Homunculus, but I can still protect you and Alphonse."

"I know you're not a helpless girl and that's why I'm telling you to stay out of it. You've got your own goals to complete don't you? What about your revenge against your enemy. She killed your parents, do you not remember that? She separated you and Melonie for ten years. She turned you into what you are now."

"And now...I have to watch all my loved ones die before me...do you think I want that? I want to help you! I want to make the most of it before we all separate! I don't want to be what I am but I have to! At least let me help...after we're done with this and you get Al's body back, then I'll take my revenge! I just want to help!"

"I'm sorry Kaiden..." Edward left the room.

"I'm going to help, Edward. Whether you want me to or not." I said to the empty room.

* * *

The next morning had come and I dressed appropriately for fighting. I knew something was going to happen. That's why Edward told me that I couldn't come with him...something dangerous was about to go down and I wasn't about to let Edward get hurt. I pulled my hair in a high pony tail and let my bangs fall down my face. I grabbed my weapon belt and looked back at Melonie's sleeping form. Akima stared at me and I returned it.

"I'm going out." she tilted her head. I looked at Melonie. I sighed and left the room. I saw Cameron walking down with the room service meal.

"Kaiden? You're up early, where are you going?"

"Out." I walked past him and left the hospital. On my walk, I heard many people talking about Edward. But didn't they always know about him? Why would they start talking now? Edward was definitely up to something and I was going to find out what.

"Excuse me, Miss Shade, would you like a ride?" I looked at the road and saw Roy.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"I should, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I will be...have you heard of Edward lately."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about him. All over Central...what's he up to?"

"I don't know myself. I was getting ready to ask what his deal was to...care to join?"

"Maybe later...he wants me away from all the danger."

"But you're not going to go away are you?" Roy smirked. I smirked back.

"No, I'm going to follow him secretly...or in Melonie's words, stalk him." Roy sweat dropped. "I'll see you around, Colonel Smirky." I waved. He nodded and drove.

"I'm sure you will." I waited until his car was in a great enough distance and ran after it. It stopped and I saw Edward lounging around a cafe. A hated cafe...he knew I was trying to follow him. He knew I wouldn't dare go near that damn place if my life depended on it...damn Cretans. I watched Roy pull over and listened as carefully as I could.

"I heard about Lieutenant Havoc. I'm sure if Dr. Marcoh-" Roy held up a hand.

"Hold on. People are watching us, get in." Is Roy trying to get me out of this. I narrowed my hearing as much as possible as they all went in the car. It's probably really crowded in there... "On second though, let's get out." I heard Roy's strained voice. I giggled and followed them to a secluded alley.

"Dr. Marcoh's gone missing?" I heard them speak from the bottom of the building I was standing on.

"Looks like it. They probably took him captive." Edward growled. "There's something else we need to talk about. I'm sure you've heard that Scar's back." My eyes widened. That's what his plan was. He was trying to lure Scar out! _We're going to find a Homunculus._ So they were putting their lives at risk! Edward was going to get a handful out of me when I make my approach! "What's with the show boding, do you want him to find you?" I heard footsteps in the distance...it could just be a pedestrian passing by...

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want! I need to fight him and you can't talk me out of it!"

"That idiot..." I muttered. He was going to get himself killed. Does he not remember what happened last time?!

"Have you lost your mind! Did you forget the way he tore you apart in East City!"

"Oh, sounds like the Colonel's scared of big bad scar. I'm not surprised considering how useless you were against him!" Edward mocked him. The angry look on Roy's face was priceless.

"That wasn't my fault, it was raining that day!"

"Was it raining when you got beat up and sent to the hospital?! You're still useless!" I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Unfortunately for me, Alphonse heard. The arguing ones didn't. I placed a finger on my mouth.

"Shut your mouth, Fullmetal-" Riza aimed her gun up. It caused the two to be completely serious. There, standing before them, was 'big bad Scar.'

**I couldn't help but laugh at that scene. I remember the scene perfectly clear in my mind XD Edward reminded me of a crocodile though. And Roy's face = Priceless XD I loved how he totally got serious (no more crocodile face) and looked at Scar seriously. It was so funny! So yeah...I got a cut on my wrist T^T Actually, more ****like a chunk of skin -wince- Me and Hannah were walking in her Electricity class and I stopped (for some unknown reason O.o) and then heard her running towards me. I thought she was going to barrel me over so I sidestepped to the right...right when I sidestepped to the right, she turned right and we collided. I ended up falling on my butt and scraped my hand on the ground...she kinda stumbled back...and then you know what she did? SHE LEFT ME THERE BLEEDING! I WAS ABOUT TO DIE AND SHE LEFT ME THERE FOR WHO KNOWS WHAT REASON! Then again, she didn't know I was bleeding...when I found her and showed it to her she was like - OoO -GASP- She felt so bad XD Then she gave me a scooby-doo bandaid :3 **


	32. How To Catch A Homunculus Part One

**-Brown eyes peek from under a rock as she slowly lifts it up. The boulder is destroyed into pieces from Kaiden Shade.- Phew! Hey guys! No, I was not living under a rock this whole time! -dusts self off- I just had a brick wall that is most commonly named 'Writer's Block' stuck in my head which was destroyed by the melody: Let It All Out! -claps- yay!**

**Kai: Was I dead this whole time or did you really not wanna see me?!**

**Vira: One, you are dead and two, no! I love you and your addiction to shiny things! I love shiny things too!**

**Kai: -eye twitches- **

**-A luminous blonde figure appears and knocks the two of us over the head with a wrench-**

**K&V: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Mel: One, you idiot! Going off to battle without me! -points to Kai- and you! OH DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU! -points to Vira- **

**Vira: I'M SO SORRY! -pouts in a corner- I'll allow you to take the stage.**

**Mel: Ahem! As you can tell, Vira has been a stupid, worthless, idiotic, insane, foolish, dopey, dumb, dense, slow, absurd girl that doesn't know how to keep writing her stories! -every word crashes on Vira's head, making her feel worse than ever- She apologizes deeply for not updating for her Fabulous readers-**

**Vira: It's not called being gay, it's called being FABULOUS-gets hit over the head- I'll shut up-hit's again- I had to! (been watchin too much PewDiePie) -cuddles with a corner- you're my only friend! -tries and fails to hug said corner-**

**Mel: -sigh- yes, we all know she's a fail at life. Now, let's get on to what you've all been waiting for! -grins widely and reveals curtain to show scene- **

**Vira: -cries- I...don't...own...F...M...A...FML!**

* * *

The first thing I wondered about was whether to jump down there right away and kill the guy. But that started to get me thinking. If Edward saw me murder someone in cold blood, he would probably, definitely, kill me. Wait...why am I really caring what Edward thinks about me? I only met him like a month ago! Or maybe a few weeks? Why do I already care for them so much? Not only Ed, but Al too. I sighed. This is pretty difficult to deal with. I watched as Edward and Alphonse broke out in a fight between Scar. Maybe I should just jump in when things get serious? What the hell am I talking about?! Things are serious! Jeez...this is so hard! What should I do? I came here to help Ed and now I don't wanna jump in because that would give me away! Whether Ed liked it or not, I'd probably fight alongside of him. He's got me too hooked up and emotional now. Gah, I hate you Ed! I stood there, pondering over what I should do. If I didn't jump in quick, shit was gonna get real. Ugh, what should I do! I FEEL LIKE A CLUELESS IDIOT! I watched blue sparks fly and alchemy sputtered around the blue lit alley.

"Alchemy is so beautiful.~" I swooned at the creative art. I wish I could perform Alchemy. Man, that'd be the best thing in the world. The blue lightning just felt so strong and powerful! I watched as Ed dodged a threatening fist. I could practically read his mind. That was way too close. I started making panicking gestures up on the roof. "Eeek, what should I do? I don't want Scar to blow Ed's mind!" I paused for a minute, giggling at that more-than-one-meaning sentence.

"Attention, this is sector 3 patrol, we're under attack from Scar. Request immediate back up-what? NO! NOOOOAGGGH!" I blinked in confusion and looked over to a passing guard who was carrying a phone and sweat dropped. Having a bit too much fun there, Smirky? "This is sector 17..." I sighed and face palmed.

"Pretty smart choice, you guys." I looked towards the Central building and saw soldiers running around in panic and laughed. "Well, your plan sure is working." I focused my attention back on Ed, getting the sweet smell of blood in my nostrils. It seemed a rock had just fallen on Edward's head, causing him to bleed. I swore if my heart was beating, it would've dropped at the sight of Ed clapping and putting his automail arm against Scar's tattooed arm. There was a big flash of blue and Edward's arm was steaming...literally. "Daaamn."

"KAI YOU IDIOT!" I heard an all too familiar scream.

"Uh...oh..." It felt like a tidal wave had just pushed me off a rock. I lost balance and fell from the building, screaming the whole way down. I managed to catch a window pane but unfortunately...I wasn't wearing my gloves so, I slipped. I continued screaming and landed right on top of the very person that was trying to kill Ed. Realizing who I just crushed, I hurriedly scurried behind Ed. "Oops...I think I pissed him off...MEL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! I COULD'VE DIED!"

"YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD, YOU RECKLESS IDIOT!" She jumped down from the building, using the same skills I would to get down.

"Hmm, you're improving." she hit me on the head and Akima poked her head out of the blue bag that was around Melonie's shoulder. "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Duck!" I ducked and Scar's arm went straight above my head. We both ran in the opposite direction.

"Now look, you pissed him off!"

"I pissed him off?! You were the one that landed on him!"

"You're the one that pushed me!"

"Would you guys quit bickering!? We've got bigger problems to deal with!" I laughed mockingly.

"Bigger problems? Oh puh-lease, I could kill this weakling in a minute!" I gestured to Scar and he seemed even angrier. I giggled. "Oh no, did I strike a chord. Big Bad Scar's going to hurt me!" I mocked in a girly voice. "Hmph." I placed a hand on my waist and held a finger out. "Come at me, bro." and that was the ticket. I'd never seen anyone so pissed, not even when I stole Hawkeye's gun for April Fools. I inwardly shuddered. That was the scariest day of my life! I swear I'd be scarred for life by her. _Never _steal Riza Hawkeye's gun. You will certainly be murdered!

"Kaiden! Go help Ling!" I looked to Ed in disbelief.

"Wha? Are you serious?!"

"Go have fun catching a Homunculus! We can deal with this!" I looked at Mel and she nodded.

"But-"

"No buts! You already disobeyed me and I'm angry at you right now, just go!" My eye twitched.

"What are you my mother? You don't-" I was cut off by Mel yanking me up a building.

"Let's just go."

"Che, fine." I grumbled and we hopped from building to building. I sensed Ling's presence, only by sniffing out Lan Fan's blood, and crashed through a window.

"But your flash bomb didn't blind this eye." I looked to my left at King Bradley and blinked.

"Well hot damn, you're a Homunculus! I knew it!"

"Eeeeeh!? The Fuhrer's a Homunculus?!" I slapped Melonie on the forehead.

"Can't you tell by his eye?"

"Oh..." I looked to my weapon belt that had somehow fallen off in the crash through the window.

"Kaiden? What are you doing here?" I looked over to Ling, who was hoisting Lan Fan over her shoulder.

"Psst. Mel." Melonie looked over and I looked at the belt and then her and then the belt again. She nodded and quickly reached for it and threw it at me. I quickly pulled out a grenade and pulled out the stick with my mouth. "RUN LING!" Mel's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as I threw it in the direction of King Bradley. Ling jumped out the window and we followed close behind.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!" I waved it off.

"Psh, he's a Homunculus, he'll live."

"YOU CAN'T JUST WAVE IT OFF LIKE THAT!" I shrugged and followed Ling. There was a cut on his face and I tried to ingnore the Cinnamon smell that wavered under my nose.

"Mel, go with them, I'll hold this guy off." I readied a kunai.

"What?! You're asking me-"

"Just go! Don't worry, I'll be there in a few! It's not like I'm going to kill him." Melonie grumbled.

"I'll see you in five." It was all but a request. I looked down at my watch.

"Got it." I heard her footsteps fade away and was charged by a ridiculously fat Homunculus. "Ugh, where's the other one..." I searched around as I held a kunai in Gluttony's head. I spotted him following Lan Fan's blood trail. "Crap..." I kicked Gluttony into a building and charged stupidly at Bradley. He drew a sword and blocked my kunai. He brought out another and I just barely avoided the slash to my abdomen.

"You were a very important asset to the military, Miss Shade. Maybe you're taking the wrong side."

"I don't want to hear about wrong sides from a Homunculus."

"But, are we really that different?" I growled.

"I'm more human than you, and that's saying something. I know Homunculi don't age, but yet you do. They must've injected a Philosopher's Stone into your blood."

"You're a very smart girl."

"Well, you tend to pick things up when you've worked with a corrupted military for ten years." he narrowed his eyes at me.

"However, it looks as if you're no longer able to keep up with your promise with the military." It was my turn to narrow my eyes. What does he mean by no longer able to keep up? I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and looked down. My eyes felt as if they were bulging out of my skull. Looks like he didn't miss after all...

* * *

**Woot! Cliffy! So, I hope thi****s has satisfied you for now! I made it longer than my usual chapters (or at least i think i did)! I really am sorry for not updating! TT^TT and now, to answer your reviews! :D (the fun part!)**

**Flyingmintbunny32: Um...this has nothing to do with pasta but okay! ;D I luv Italy XD he's so funny. Him and his tomato box fairyness. **

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Ah...that makes so much more sense! XD **

**XAka-kitsune-toriX: Muahaha, stalker. And she shall continue to stalk him in later chapters ^-^**

**XileSister: I feel so honored that you would say that. Thanks a bunch :)**

**Shadow's Painting: Oh lord, not you too! I swear she's OBSESSED with Scooby-doo. She has a scooby doo yarn thing she made, she drew a pic of him and now she has scooby doo bandaides! Next thing ya know, she's gonna steal my scooby doo pillow D: lol if she sees this XD**

**Urbffl: Oh yeah, I feel SO special now -_- IT'S JUST A FREAKING BAND AIDE! And I hope to see you actually reviewing from your account! :C**

**KrissyPooLuvsYou: I didn't think anyone would be obsessed but YAY! XD sorry for the terribly long wait D:**

**Your Nightmare's Nightmare: Lol, I love your name xD and I will work as hard as I possibly can! It's that stupid wall, I swear! D:**


	33. How To Catch A Homunculus Part Two

**Don't own FMA, want an explanation for no updates? Scroll to bottom then...**

So here I was, standing here with my blood spewing all over the place. It was bad enough that I didn't have enough blood than I should. Vampires are always supposed to have two times more blood than an average human and I definitely haven't been getting any lately. Just great. So, I really won't be able to fight with Bradley any longer...that means there's only one thing to do. I clutched my stomach as I vomited the same liquid substance protruding from my abdomen. I fell to my knees, dramatically mind you, and fell to the floor, slowly closing my eyes. I watched as he slowly started to walk away and smirked. Too easy. Playing Possum: Works like a charm. My throat felt dry like I haven't drank anything in months. I did my best to push off the ground and slowly follow him. It wouldn't be good if he caught up to Mel and Lan Fan...I need a distraction maybe. I tip toed past the alley way he just walked through and kept walking until I came across a manhole. An open manhole...did they escape into the sewers? They could at least make it less noticeable! I climbed down and, as gently as possible, lowered the lid back to it's original place. Cautiously, I climbed down the ladder and heard some soft voices a few yards away.

"M-Mel!" I managed to make out in a hoarse voice. Stupid voice, why can't you just work damn it?! You're making me sound freaking weak! The voices were dead silent.

"Kai?! Where are you?!"

"O...over here!" I limped towards her voice. When she came into view, her eyes were wide and her hair was a bit raggady, like she'd been running around. She rushed to my side in an instant.

"Holy Hell, Kai! What the Hell happened to you?!"

"Hell is an understatement." I groaned as she tenderly set me down. Lan Fan slowly walked over and knelt down on the other side of me.

"That wound is pretty deep. Here, let me take care of it." Lan Fan pulled a kit out of...I don't even know, but she worked as quickly as she could. It wasn't as fast but then again, she did only have...one arm...holy shit, she only has one arm!? What happened?!

"So..." I whispered as she worked on my lower half, "What now?" I asked, wondering where Ling was, probably running around shirtless telling by the look of Lan Fan's bandage.

"Master Ling will come back for us."

"Are you...sure?"

"Positive." She fiddled with the bandage, trying her best to tie it. Melonie sweat dropped and joined in, helping her. You know, sometimes she reminds me of Alphonse so much that it's not even funny. Except, she was a bit more dramatic than him. I sighed in relief as the pain slowly started to fade, but my vision started following the pain's lead and soon, everything was dark.

The next time I opened my eyes I saw...wood. A wooden ceiling of course. One question remained in my mind. Where in the hell was I now? The last time I checked, I was in the sewers being treated by Ling's bodyguard. I moaned a bit as the pain in my gut came back full force. I sat up gingerly and forced myself to stand up. As I walked over to the door, I could hear faint screams start to come from behind it. I also recognized a few familiar voices. After peeking through the halls to make sure everything was clear, I emerged from the dark room. I walked down a few halls and poked my head out, spotting a few friends instantly. There was Ling, Roy, and Edward. Alphonse was probably nearby somewhere too...yup, there he is. I thought as he emerged from another room.

"I wonder where Mel is..." I whispered to myself. Edward noticed my small movement and looked over.

"Kaiden! Your awake! Are you okay? Are you hurt? How do you feel?" He asked similar questions over and over as he ran over to me.

"Yes, I am indeed awake. I believe I'm okay, and my stomach does hurt a bit." I answered all of his questions. Looking past Edward, I could see Roy's famous smirk plastered onto his face.

"Oi, Lovebirds! I need to discuss something with you, come on!" Both Edward and I blushed but walked over anyways. I placed a hand on my hip.

"Who are you calling Lovebirds?!" Roy smirked.

"Do you see any other fools around here?"

"There's one right in front of me."

"Yeah, but I don't think you and I could even be Lovebirds."

"No. Way. In. Hell. Why do you even think-"

"Well, you have drank Fullmetal's blood before, haven't you?"

"What?! Where the hell did you ever hear that from?!"

"I have my resources." I placed my arms in the form of an X.

"Definitely not Lovebirds...wait, what is me drinking Edward's blood have anything to do with loving each other anyways? I've drank Ling's blood and you don't see me being all giggle giggle lovey dovey with him!"

"You drank Ling's blood?" both Edward and Roy asked at the same time. I felt my face start to heat up.

"Well, I hadn't really had any lately...and he was the one who offered...and...well..." I turned my back on them.

"So wait, are you two-timing Fullmetal?"

"WHAT?! NO WAY! I'M NOT LIKE YOU!"

"So you are dating him!" Alphonse pointed an accusing finger at me. The both of us lit up cherry red.

"N-n-n-n-n-no one ever said that!" I exclaimed, waving my hands around. I crossed my arms. "B-besides, I don't l-like short men." Everyone's jaw dropped, including Edward's. Oops...did I seriously say that out loud? It looked as if steam was coming out of Edward's ears.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!"

"You sure about that, Brother? I'm sure you two are probably the same height actually." I smirked.

"Awe, did I upset the little chibi?" I knelt down and patted his head like he was a puppy. He looked ticked. I giggled. "I'm just kidding, Ed." I really needed to get serious though. At the moment, my blood is probably only filled like one third of the way, and if I wasn't careful, I could end up losing control of my blood lust and attack Ed. After all, whenever he's most angry is when the scent hits me full on. It's like his blood is truly boiling. Ignoring the previous conversation, we walked down a separate hallway and peered into a room, where a fat homunculus, known as Gluttony, was struggling to try and get free from the wire bounding him. Edward and Ling began to discuss a few things as Roy turned to face me.

"Are you alright?" Wow. I couldn't believe it. The famous Colonel Roy Mustang was worrying his pretty little heart over me.

"Well, Colonel Smirky, I'm doing just fine! Kinda...so, where's Mel?"

"Mel? You mean Melonie? Um, not sure. I think she went outside with Hawkeye to stand guard."

"That's unlikely of her..." both Ling and Edward started fighting over who deserved to use the homunculus. Roy joined in and all of their voices spinning around the hall was just making my head feel all fuzzy. "Jeez you all are so annoying, I'm outta here." I walked off, leaving them to fight amongst themselves.

It's not like the Philosopher's Stone actually mattered to me. After all, what was one immortal vampire going to do with a Philosopher's Stone? I don't need it for a country or injury or getting a body back. I casually walked outside and saw Melonie and Riza together, chatting among themselves. A Cheshire grin slowly carved it's way onto my face. I started to tip toe as lightly as possible. This was a sniper and a bad ass alchemist we were dealing here, I was surprised they didn't notice my presence. The air around them seemed so tense that even if a rabbit hopped out they'd pee themselves. This was going to be perfect. I grabbed their arms at the same time and screamed in their ears. That, was one bad idea. Melonie let out a high pitched squeaky scream and Hawkeye spun around so fast her hair fell down. A gun was pointed right between my eyes and I just couldn't hold in my laughter any longer and let it explode from within me. Their faces were just so priceless! Especially Mel's! That girl could scream! I laughed so hard my wound literally started to reopen and I had to force my giggles down to prevent further injury.

"You guys...should have seen the looks...on your faces!" I wheezed from laughing so hard.

"KAIDEN! YOU COULD'VE HAD A BULLET THROUGH YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW!" Melonie scolded but smiled a little. "Although, that was pretty freaking funny." she giggled.

"Yup! I scared the famous Hawk's Eye! Pretty intense stuff, huh?" Riza lowered her gun (Finally!) and kept watch over us two while Melonie filled me in on the details of what was going on while I was passed out.

"You should have seen the looks on Edward and the Colonel's face when we brought you in here all bloodied up! I swear their eyes were the size of tennis balls! Anyways, they were really worried, they're all probably relieved that you're okay now. Probably took a huge weight off their shoulders." Melonie looked around the woods. "I'm not exactly sure where we're at, but I know we've put a pretty good distance between us and East Central. Speaking of which, I really think the Colonel should go back before he gets into any more trouble with the Fuhrer. He's probably already suspecting him."

"Yeah, I know. Ah! Speaking of which! Bradley already thinks I'm dead so I should probably tell the others that! If he finds out that I'm alive, we'll probably have a lot more trouble on our hands and I would hate to bring everyone down you know...Mel?" I stopped talking as soon as I noticed her long stare. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Your eyes...they just look...violet now..."

"Yeah, I did lose a lot of blood. I should probably refill up soon." I sighed. "But where to..." Riza sent me a somewhat frightened look in my direction. I chuckled a bit to myself. "Now that I think about it, a homunculus' blood smells really good..." Mel gave me a strange look.

"Please Kai...I don't want to know what blood tastes like. I think it tastes like disgusting iron."

"Well you're not a vampire." I countered.

"True. Anyways, let's go tell the Colonel about your little problem with the Fuhrer, knowing him, he would probably be able to cover it up and say a citizen dragged you off to go bury you."

"Dragged me off? You know, you could put it in a much more nicer way." Melonie rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to say? A kind stranger gently picked you up, dusted you off and cleaned you up and then buried you softly in the ground?" I laughed.

"That sounds much more nicer than the way you put it awhile ago!"

"Of course it did." we both approached the door and once my hand was on the doorknob I froze. There was a terrible aura in the air. One of pure hatred, with an intent to kill. What was it? What was happening in there? Was that the homunculus I was feeling anger from? Was it someone else? What was going on?! All my questions increased ten fold when the whole side of the cabin was wiped clean from the earth.

**Dun Dun Dun! Okay, so I really do apologize for not updating! I actually had this chapter already written but it was on my laptop and, like my profile says, my laptop is broken. I THINK it might actually be getting fixed tomorrow but I can't be too sure! Anyways, I started watching FMA again (not FMAB) just to introduce it to one of my friends. Dude, I just noticed that Edward is MUCH more childish in that one than the manga version one. So the person I introduced it to was a guy and I swear he was going to start crying when he realized Nina was transmuted XD Hughes is his third favorite character so I can't wait to see how he reacts to his death!...am I sadistic for saying that? I don't think his death is a joke! D: I swear! Hughes is my second favorite character! Edward is my first (duh). Hope this is an okay explanation for you guys and I really am sorry about not uploading for like weeks :C I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am looking forward to your reviews! Oh not only has the laptop been broken, but I've also been really busy with school. I should get some shut eye because tomorrow I have to wake up at 4 to get ready for Clinicals (volunteering in a nursing home, no school though, woot!) Anyways, onto your reviews (that I so deeply ADMIRE :3) to reply to!**

**Braemar: Yeah, sorry, I love putting cliffy's at the end of my stories and seeing all the readers get so angry about it XD it's just a hobby of mine ;)**

**Flyingmintbunny32: That really sucks, I hate it when that happens. Speaking of Hetalia I was actually thinking of making an FMA/Hetalia crossover once XD**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX: Yeah, school just loves block up all writers' schedules TT^TT**

**BlackRose54: Ohoho! So someone else loves her blood lust moments huh ;) I think I'll make sure to let her have more trolololol the chapter after this one should please Kaiden to no end (hint hint wink wink? Lol) and I totally understand with the whole thoughts about the vampire stories, I know the feeling really, and I'm glad you like it.**

**Sarah: I'm so glad you like it! I'm glad I inspired you! I'll be sure to check it out if you give me the name ;)**


	34. Bottomless Pit Stomachs and Talking Dogs

**Don't own FMA, although it sounds as if it would be quite fun if I did ;)**

Melonie and I just stood there in shock. Telling by the look on her face, the both of us had so many unanswered questions it wasn't even funny. I didn't really smell any blood (and trust me, I probably would've since I hadn't had any in a LONG while) so that question was answered. Both of our jaws coincided to drop to the ground. Hawkeye sat there in shock for a spit second before going in defense mode.

"What was that...?" I heard Hawkeye murmur, readying her gun for action. Her question was on all of our minds at the moment. "Colonel! What's going on?!" She ran and hopped in the huge crater that was created not too long ago. Everything was gone, including the ground! Just what happened? Was everyone alright?

"Hawkeye! Stop!" Hawkeye stopped instantly just as another wave of wind had swallowed the ground beside her. Mel and I stared at her in shock. The tip of her gun was completely wiped off, like a straight edge was cut through it. Determining the situation, I would say that there must have been some type of black hole swallowing everything. My immediate thought was Gluttony. He was the only one around who could swallow things...so did that mean that there was a black hole in his stomach? The cabin began to rattle as if it were to collapse any second.

"Kai, let's move!" Melonie grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the dangerous building. Once it had halfway collapsed, we both just stood there in shock. My hypothesis was indeed correct. Gluttony's stomach was busted open and what looked like sharp ribs was protruding from the sides of the huge hole. Inside the hole was an eye...similar to the one of the gate! Shocking scene really, I just thought it was ironic that Gluttony had a black hole in his stomach. He did like to eat people a lot...where did it all go then?

"Hawkeye! Don't provoke him! It's me that he wants!" I heard Roy shout from a couple yards away. He, Ed, and Al were all standing (sitting?) just beside the second crater that was just recently created. Being me, I just stood there like an idiot, clueless as to what was going on. Mel grabbed a hold of my wrist and took off to protection, A.k.a., Ed.

"Edward! What's going on?!" Melonie stopped beside him. Roy ripped his glove off of his hand with his teeth.

"Let's go, we have to bring him down!"

"But we worked so hard to catch one of the homunculi!" Alphonse tried to reason with Roy's brash plan. Roy put on one of his flame gloves.

"Survival is our first priority, besides, he knows our names and faces now, it would be foolish to let him leave here alive!" Roy exclaimed as he sent alchemic flames at the round homunculus. I narrowed my eyes at this. But...Gluttony was with the homunculi and if Bradley too was a homunculus...then wouldn't he have known everyone already. My eyes widened. That's it...Bradley must be using Ed, Al, Roy, and the rest of the military as his pawns! Was he the one behind all this madness? Meaning he was the one behind Hughes' death?! Or was there some greater force that was behind the homunculi?! I watched as Gluttony's stomach dilated and all of the fire was sucked through the bottomless pit. My eye twitched.

"He swallowed it?" I heard Edward say beside me, sweat dropping. Everyone seemed defeated over this fact. Roy sat there, staring in disbelief.

"Uh oh..." I heard Alphonse mutter. Gluttony roared and sent another vacuum wave at us. Melonie yanked me out of the way and soon enough, we were all booking it as far as we could. We were all running for our lives.

"What's going on?!" I shouted at them, but they all seemed to be ignoring the fact that I was actually here.

"Hey! That worked well!" Edward shouted over the commotion.

"Think you can do better—be my guest!"

"Or we could just leave you behind, Colonel, you're the one he really wants!" I would never believe Al would say such a thing if I didn't hear it with my own ears.

"Those trees over there! Spread out!" This was when Mel and I accidentally parted. At the same time I turned with Ed, she turned with Al. Yeah, not exactly a good plan for the two of us. We were basically better when we worked together. She had the alchemy and I had the strength. Just great. I looked around and saw an injured Mustang kneeling at the ground.

"Hey! Since he wants Mustang, why don't we make a substitute and all hide!"

"Won't that just piss him off?!" Okay, so now you're finally talking to me! Thanks Ed, I really appreciate it!

"Do you have a better idea to distract that wild creature?!" Edward sighed.

"Fine!" Edward clapped his hands and created a substitute beside the real thing. Hawkeye appeared out of nowhere and held him up.

"Come on, let's go!" I demanded and, surprisingly, they listened. We met up with Al and Mel not long after.

"Kai! There you are! What the hell did you think you were doing—running off on your own like that!?"

"No time for questions! Let's get back to the cabin!" Mel nodded in all seriousness. There was no time for arguing with a crazy homunculus on the loose. We all made it safely to the cabin where Dr. Knox was parked in a car, waiting for us. I felt extremely relieved at this point. We all heard Gluttony howl in anger.

"Perfect, he fell for the Mustang decoy."

"Doesn't sound like he's very happy about it."

"Well, it was the only thing I could come up with—are you guys even listening to me?!" Nope. Once again, I was being ignore. I growled in frustration as I watched them argue over who was getting in the car and who was staying while Roy was having one of his Useless fits. This was the part when _Edward _started to lecture _Roy. _Getting a taste of his own medicine now, that smirking idiot. I was a bit surprised at how mature Edward had gotten ever since I first met him...when I first met him...

_"This is Kaiden Shade and she will be accompanying you with your travels, understand?"_

_"What? Why she would only get in our way!" I let my duck face fall and glared at him though he didn't seem to be paying attention to me. Mustang nodded at me that basically said 'you can tell him' I know he didn't mean the vampire part but the assassin and bodyguard part._

_"Well Major Oblivious!" Mustang smirked holding in a laugh, "I would hope that you know that I'm a highly trained assassin that can murder anyone without anyone knowing and if Colonel Smirky over here wasn't such a bastard I could even help him become Fuhrer! The only reason I'm going with you is to track down someone and kill them." I glared at Fullmetal and he raised an eyebrow at me. Wow. He's not scared by my glare. That's a first even Mustang is afraid of me._

_"Hmph well as long as you don't get in our way then that's fine by me." He turned his head away from me obviously furious that I just called him what I did._

I snapped out of my flashback when a certain Major spoke, "Are you coming or not?"

"Huh?" Melonie rolled her eyes.

"We have to go after Gluttony."

"What for?!"

"Information, Kaiden, get with the program! You're lucky I'm letting you go off with them." I scrunched my nose up in distaste.

"Who are you, my father?" I stopped and thought for a moment...Roy did adopt me after all...he opened his mouth the say something but I interrupted, "Don't answer that." He closed his mouth. "Alright, Alright, I'm coming!" I ran after them. Once I actually caught up, they were all shaking, hiding behind a bush. I looked ahead and saw Gluttony having a spaz attack.

"I know we said we'd stay and all...but that's seriously freaky." Edward muttered.

"He seems to be a bit angry." Ling muttered back.

"How are we going to catch him?" Well hell, even Al was shaking! Jeez, these guys are creeping me out. I looked to Mel to see if she had any bright ideas, being one out of the three alchemic genius' here. I felt a nasty aura behind me and instantly turned as well as Ling. So he could sense it too huh? Alphonse, sensing all three of our uneasiness, turned to see what we felt. "What was that?" Standing there was a dark reddish Great Dane. He had piercing red eyes, that demanded answered. "A dog?" Alphonse questioned aloud.

"Stop it now, Gluttony!" It shouted—wait, it talked? Dogs don't talk! Unless it's...Envy perhaps? That was the only reasonable explanation for this talking dog nonsense.

"A talking dog?" Edward too questioned it's existence. Wow Ed. Really? You're a genius and you seriously think there are such things as talking dogs? Well then again...there are chimera's...just like...I shook my head, I can't think about depressing things right now, I need to focus! Yeah, and dogs definitely didn't grin like that!

"Envy..." I whispered to myself. Melonie looked over with a puzzled look.

"Jealous?" I shook my head.

"Hey, long time no see..." Envy said, his form slowly started changing into a human's form. "How are ya, Fullmetal Pipsqueak?" Edward took off in anger. We all sighed, sweat dropping, besides a clueless Mel.

"Damn it! I told you before, don't call me small!" Edward flew into the air, sending a powerful kick Envy's way. Envy simply ducked out of the way. He threw his hands in front of him, as if trying to...reason?

"Hey calm down! I'm just trying to get Gluttony back, nothing more than that! I don't want to fight you-" Envy was cut off as Edward's automail fist flew at him. Once again, Envy jumped out of the way, but the poor tree didn't stand a chance. It was dented—worse than dented, he practically destroyed the tree!

"THAT'S FIVE NOW!" Envy hopped on a nearby branch.

"What are you talking about?!" Edward spun around in a flustered manner.

"That's five times. You called me pipsqueak twice here, AND THREE TIMES AT THE LABORATORY!" Really Ed? So much for being more mature. But seriously! There's a killer homunculus right in front of you and you're going off track because he called you short? You're so short tempered! Heheh...short... "Don't tell me you've forgotten already!" Was it really that much of a big deal?

"Impressive, you've got a short memory there." Envy muttered and looked away, hopping down from the tree and into the bushes, where Gluttony caught up with him.

"Hold it!" Envy looked at Gluttony.

"You're becoming bothersome."

"Mustang was here!" Well that's just great, Gluttony ruined that part of the plan. "Mustang killed Lust, Swallow, Swallow, Swallow-"

"You don't get the Colonel." Wait...was Envy actually siding with us? "Or the Elric Brother." Gluttony started whining like a fat kid who didn't get his snack...well, that was basically what was going on right now...

"Wait a minute, I've sensed this multiplicity before." Ling walked from behind Al, but Mel and I stayed put. If Envy found out I was still alive, I'd be done for! "How many people are inside you, Homunculus?" Wow, Ling actually opened his eyes. Envy kicked back and rested his elbow on Gluttony's back.

"I know you, you're the kid who crossed swords with Brad, aren't you?" Ling aimed his sword out in front of him at Envy.

"What do you mean, kid? I happen to be the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing. My name is-"

"Eat him." Envy patted Gluttony on the head. I sweat dropped as Gluttony chased after a screaming Ling, who was squealing like a little girl. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, noaaaah!" I rolled my eyes and pulled Melonie into a nearby bush.

"What's up?" she whispered silently.

"I can't be seen by Envy. Fuhrer Bradley thinks I'm dead."

"Then why the hell did you come along?! If you-" I slapped a hand over her mouth and put a finger on my lips.

"Sh." she growled and licked my hand. I tried not to cry out in disgust and wiped the saliva on a nearby leaf. Poor leaf. "You're so childish!"

"Says the childish one! So what's the plan?" We felt the earth beneath our feet shake and saw our team separated...haha our team, that's a good one.

"I say...well...I guess I'll hang out until things get intense."

"Intense?"

"Serious. As in someone get's injured. But for now, I can only watch. It has to be a last minute resort for me to show up."

"Alright, sounds like a plan...say, can I join the fight?"

"No."

"What?! Why not-"

"Sh! You'll only get in their way." Melonie placed a hand on her hip.

"I can help."

"Well, Miss Attitude, this is serious. It's nothing like the training you did. These are homunculi we're talking about. No matter how many times you slice and dice them, they heal automatically! Come on, just do as I say. I don't care if I'm the younger or not, we work best when we're together." she put on a pout face and sat next to me, crossing her arms.

"Fine, but only until they're in trouble, Mom!" I snorted.

"Yeah, that's just what I said...all we can do now...is wait." So we just did that. I felt my eyes changing as Envy's blood was splattered. But I only paid attention to how heavy his footsteps were. They were heavily put in the ground...he doesn't look very heavy but-

"Kai, that's really creepy."

"Huh?" I looked over at her.

"You were staring at Envy with a concentrated look in your eyes, not to mention they've turned bright red."

"Really? I haven't noticed." I watched, amused, as Gluttony threw Alphonse at Edward and they broke through, interrupting Envy and Ling's fight. I know I shouldn't have thought it funny, because that really had to hurt, but I couldn't help it. I saw as Envy slammed into the ground. Everything in my mind flipped upside down when Envy transformed into Lan Fan.

"GLUTTONY NOW!"

"Crap, he's going to get eaten!" I exclaimed and ran in the battle. I heard Melonie calling out for me as she ran after me. Edward hopped in to save Ling and Envy grabbed Edward's foot. This can't be good! Hopefully Gluttony's not stupid enough to swallow Envy! But, the wave was already coming. Just as I was about to pull Edward out of the way, everything blacked out.

* * *

**I think I'll stop right there! Hahaha, sorry for the cliffy again you guys! But can you all imagine the look on Kaiden's face when she wakes up in a pool of blood? ;) I was actually looking forward to this part -sigh- I hope this is longer than my other chapters D: I recently though I should make my chapters longer because they just seem to short, so I decided to see how many words I would need for a reasonable amount...4k of words...I tried my best but I just couldn't make it without ending it in a cliffy! TT^TT they're too tempting, I'm sorry you guys D: XD but anyways, hope you enjoyed this EARLY chapter ;) I'd like some more reviews, not that I'm demanding them from you! One, they could point out any dumb mistakes I made and two, they give me bunches of motivation—why I was just talking with one of my friends, telling her that I was planning to update another chapter or TWO of VL! But it all depends if I'm motivated right? Teehee, call me evil. Yeah, this is like in red writing on my word document because the damn computer wouldn't make it go black D: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and here's the answers to your reviews!**

**CeilPhantomhive255: Right?! I think my inner OC's walked off or something because I just couldn't get the feel of them! Oh right...they went to Psy's Gangnam Style concert :O Trololol don't ask, but yay! Cookies! I will om nom them! :D**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX: Yeah, same here, I've been having this feeling of guilt, leaving you all hanging like that! XD By the way, did you know that I've actually memorized your name so much I don't even have to look at how to spell it ._. thank you so much for staying with this story and reviewing TT^TT I love my reviewers! They're all so epic! Why can't people in my school be as epic as you guys?! It's no fair 3:**

**Ed's. Curious. Kitten.: Yayz!~ Thanks so much :D by the way, did you know your name cuts off if you don't put spaces between it? :l I read similar stories than you do and whenever they try and respond, it takes out the curious part or something or other. It did that to me too and I was like NUUUUU! But yeah, just saying lulz...heehee...**

**Braemar: Thanks! I'm glad you like it :D**


End file.
